Her Saving Grace
by Severus'SouthernBelle
Summary: When her life is torn apart by tragedy, one man can put it back together, and it is definately not who she was expecting.
1. Chapter 1

1She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. So it was not a shock to say that she was certainly surprised when she looked up to see that it was pitch black outside. Pulling herself from the floor, Alexis swiped at her tear streaked face before pulling her bag from beside her feet and slinging it across her shoulder. Making her way through the silent castle, Alexis' mind was in unregistered shock about what the parchment that was currently clutched tightly in her fist had conveyed. She was so out of it she didn't even notice the almost silent footsteps behind her until,

"Is there a reason that you are out of bed at this hour?"

Jumping about a foot in the air, Alexis spun and stuttered,

"Professor Snape, I didn't-"

But before she could continue, she couldn't contain a small sob and she turned her head away from her teacher to try and hide the fresh tears that were now rolling down her face.

Opening his mouth to chastise the young woman in front of him, about to let her know there were no excuses, Severus Snape was very surprised when she broke out in tears. So against his better judgment he frowned and asked irritably instead,

"Miss Cullen, are you ill?"

Gazing up to meet her professor's obsidian stare, which at the moment was filled with impatience and laced with a hint of concern, Alexis opened her mouth to respond. The dizziness and fatigue which had been ignored till now soon took hold of her however. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of two arms encircling her as she fell back, blackness quickly taking over.

--

Opening her eyes against the assaulting light, Alexis groaned before exclaiming groggily,

"Ow. Dammit my head is killing me."

She jumped with a squeak and rolled off what she realized was a couch in a room she did not recognize when a voice murmured silkily,

"Language Miss Cullen."

Pulling herself up and sitting back on the couch, Alexis looked up at the person who had spoken.

"P-Professor Snape. What happened?"

Sitting in a chair across from her, Professor Snape placed a steaming cup of tea on the table in between them before answering,

"I'm afraid you passed out after I asked what you were doing out so late. I brought you to my chambers so we could…discuss what is bothering you."

"Oh..I..thank you Professor. I-" Alexis cut herself off when she swayed for a moment clutching her head. This of course did not go unnoticed by the older man across from her.

"Drink that," Professor Snape softly but sternly ordered. "I added a bit of headache remedy potion. It will help."

Watching her sip at the hot liquid, he asked "Are you hungry? I noticed you were missing from dinner. Mr. Malfoy looked quite worried."

"Yes, I am a little hungry. Thank you sir." Alexis smiled at her Head of House timidly.

"I will be right back. Continue to drink that and when I return we will have a discussion about why you out wandering the halls so late."

Alexis watched her professor swoop out of the room to another part of his chambers before continuing to sip her tea and to take the chance to look at her sat on a very plush black suede couch, two matching armchairs on either side and a dark cherry wood coffee table in the center of it all. Bookcases ran along the walls stacked with every kind of book imaginable. The windows were decked with rich green curtains, the light from the fireplace highlighting the dark velvet. All in all, it seemed very… homey. More than she expected from her stern and unreachable Potions professor and Head of House. She quickly snapped back when she heard the door open once more. Turning her head she watched her teacher walk back in the room bearing a tray that held a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Setting it down and pouring her some juice, he let her eat for a few minutes, an awkward silence hanging around the two until,

"So Miss Cullen, I have still not received an answer to my question. Just because you are in my house does not give you an excuse to be out. What were you doing?"

At this, Alexis' eyes began to tear again. "I-I just lost track of time. I received a letter from my uncle and-" Alexis was unable to continue as her tears spilled over and began to trail down her cheeks. Pausing for a moment, Professor Snape placed a hand on her shoulder. Seeing a crumpled parchment on the floor beside the sofa, he asked

"Is that it?"

When all he got was a nod in return, he bent down to pick it up. Smoothing the page out he began to scan what had upset the young woman so much. His furrowed forehead softened and he was filled with a sudden wave of pity and sympathy for the girl as he saw that the letter bore the awful news of her parents death. This would be quite a shock to the Wizard community for the Cullens were one of the most highly regarded families in their world. Looking down at the now sniffling student, he held out a handkerchief to her before saying in a surprisingly soft tone,

"Come Miss Cullen, I'll escort you back to your room. You shouldn't wander alone this late at night."

Taking his hand to help her from the couch, a jolt went through her as they touched causing them to spring apart as if on fire. The journey to Alexis' rooms was silent until they turned the corner and noticed a young woman sitting outside the entrance, a bag at her feet.

"Eve!" Alexis cried running from her teacher's side, the tears starting anew. The woman at the entrance jumped up quickly and the two met in a desperate hug, both clutching each other silently for a minute. Severus observed silently for a minute, resisting the urge to fidget as the two ladies finally separated, and he can see tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. The other woman smiled sadly at Alexis before she moved her gaze onto Severus.

"Oh," the woman breathed, and much to Severus' amazement, she dragged her hazel gaze from his feet to his head, in an obvious leer. Alexis saw the action and she smacked the other girl on the back of the head. "Ow!" The two stared at each other, seemingly speaking to each other telepathically, before the other girl broke eye contact and shrugged listlessly. It was then that Alexis seemed to remember about the Potions Master behind her.

"Er. Thank you for walking me to my rooms Professor Snape," Alexis said softly, meeting his gaze.

"Professor," the other girl, Eve, purred, as she picked up her bag and fluttered her lashes at the bewildered man.

"Eve!" Alexis hissed, opening the portrait and shoving the woman inside. "I'm sorry Professor, I'll see you tomorrow!" Severus watched in confusion as she too went inside the portrait hole. He decided to forget about it and began to stalk down the hallway, intent to catch an idiotic Gryffindor out after curfew.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eve I'm so glad to see you," Alexis hugged her cousin once they were inside her rooms, before she lightly smacked her cousin AGAIN and commented,

"I don't think hitting on my professor was such a bright idea though!"

"Hey," Eve smirked, "I couldn't help it. He was kinda hot."

"Oi. Anyway what are you doing here?"

"Your Headmaster gave me permission to stay with you and to accompany you to the reading of the will." Eve responded, sitting down next to her younger cousin on the edge of the bed and brushing her hair back lightly.

"Thank you," Alexis whispered again before leaning into her cousins embrace, letting the other girl comfort her until she drifted off into a restless sleep.

The next evening after all classes had ended for the Easter break, Alexis sat quietly at the Slytherin table picking at her food, her cousin at her side encouraging her to eat. Draco sat at her other side just watching his best friend worriedly, every so often exchanging concerned glances with Eve, whom he had met earlier that day. The three ignored the quiet gossip concerning Alexis that circled the Great Hall. Early that morning when the paper had been delivered, the headlining sentence was that of the news of the Cullen's death. Since then the whole school had been buzzing, casting glances and turning their heads her way. From his seat at the Head table, Severus Snape gazed at Alexis in sympathy, yet admired her for her strong way of dealing with her pain. He expected nothing less from a Slytherin.

--

Stating lowly in a heartbroken voice,

"I can't take anymore, come on Eve. I just want to go." Alexis rose from the dinner table and hurried from the great hall, Eve and Draco close on her heels.

As soon as they reached her rooms, Alexis blotted away tears that had leaked out and said quietly,

"Eve, I'm ready to go."

Walking over to her, Draco wrapped his arms around Alexis. Leaning into his embrace, Alexis relaxed for a moment before whispering,

"Thank you Draco. I'll be alright."

"No problem." He smiled pushing her hair back before giving her a peck on the cheek and an extra tight squeeze. "I know you will be."

And without further ado, Eve and Alexis gathered their bags and walked over to the fireplace. Picking up their floo powder they smiled their farewells before being swallowed by the bright green flames.

---

As soon as they shot out of the fireplace at Eve's father's manor, the two brushed themselves off before Eve commented,

"I like Draco. I would so date him if he wasn't gay."

Alexis let out a snort. "Yeah, he's like the brother I never had." Eve rolled her eyes before focusing on someone behind Alexis.

"Hello Father, are you ready to go?" Alexis turned to see her Uncle Nicolas standing behind her. Eve looked almost like an exact copy of her father, except for the eye color.

"Yes, Eve, I'm ready. Shall we go to Gringotts?" Uncle Nicolas said in his deep timbre, laying his arm around Alexis' shoulders in comfort. In his other hand he held out the jar of floo powder and the girls each took out handful.

"Leaky Cauldron," Eve called out after she threw her handful in the fireplace, vanishing in the flames as she stepped forward.

--

After Alexis and her Uncle arrived right after Eve, the small group headed silently through the bustling streets of Diagon Alley, making a beeline for Gringotts. As soon as the trio stepped inside, a small goblin appeared in front of them, ready to make himself useful.

"Good afternoon Sir, ladies," he nodded genially, "may I be of some assistance?"

"Yes, we have an appointment with Mr. Henry Bartholomew, for the reading of a will?" Eve's father replied, looking down at the small creature.

"Of course sir, right this way."

--

After being lead to a small conference room, the three waited, turning when the door opened. A man in about his early forties walked in with a briefcase, a stern expression upon his face.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes," Nicolas replied, "and this is my daughter Eve and my niece Alexis."

Looking Alexis in the eye, Mr. Bartholomew murmured,

"Miss Cullen I'm very sorry for your loss."

After Alexis just nodded, they all sat and waited for him to pull the documents from his case, and after he had them in front of him, Mr. Bartholomew began.

"This being the first will and testament of Jonathan Alan Cullen and Nicolle Audrey Summers-Cullen…"

Alexis felt Eve grab her hand in comfort, and glanced up to smile at her cousin in thanks.

"To our niece, Eve," Eve looked at Mr. Bartholomew in surprise. "Even though you are getting an inheritance from your mother, we wanted to give you something in our untimely demise. From me, Nicolle Summers-Cullen, I leave you the Dragon gold necklace I once wore." The shock on Eve's face was almost comical, and Alexis was tempted to throw a wadded up tissue in her mouth.

"You were so drawn to it when you were just a babe, and I knew that you'd take care of it." Eve's mouth snapped shut and she closed her eyes in memory. "From me, Jonathan Cullen, I give you, Eve, my complete works of Transfiguration Theory by Aldabert Waffling. You can do so much better things with these than I could, my dear. Use them well."

Alexis watched as Eve looked so surprised that she might faint. Thinking back, Alexis could remember that Waffling wrote one of the required books in her first year, although she remembered her father saying that he was a brilliant man that dabbled in every facet of magic.

"Damn," Eve whispered, using her other hand to wipe at tears that threatened to fall. The three watched as Mr. Bartholomew picked up a thick envelope and handed it to Nicolas, who opened it up immediately, his face changing into a stony mask. Eve shrugged at Alexis when she glanced at her in question.

"To my beloved brother Nicolas," Mr. Bartholomew continued, "I have written something that entails all that I have left you. _Prosperitas , cruor , quod prosapia_, Nic, don't forget." Alexis furrowed her face in confusion when Mr. Bartholomew turned to her. Her uncle was supposed to get the family ring, since he was the now eldest living male in the family.

"To our daughter Alexis," Mr. Bartholomew began. Alexis couldn't see the dark look her uncle's face morphed into, but Eve saw her father's reaction and narrowed her eyes at him. "We leave you as the Head of the Cullen family."

"Motherfu-" Eve whispered, but the words tapered off as Mr. Bartholomew continued.

"We have entrusted your Uncle to guide you, and we have no doubt that you will cause the Cullen name to flourish in the future generations. However there is a stipend. You must marry within a year of our deaths. If you are already wed you automatically receive the distinction. The full regulations will be given to you, and the properties included. Your mother and I love you so much, Alexis, and it is our sadness that we are lost to you." Mr. Bartholomew sat silent for a moment before setting the papers he read from on the table and looking at Uncle Nicolas expectantly. Alexis sat in shock, unable to move until she heard her cousin whisper to her.

"You know this means you have to have a shit load of balls. Courting Ball, Engagement Ball, the wedding itself. Plus the letters you're to receive."

Alexis shot a scared look at her cousin. "What? Oh great," she hissed. While Eve was laughing Nicolas was signing a document, and the paper was then passed to both girls. They were prompted to sign as proof of their attendance to the reading of the will.

"Like this could get any crazier," Alexis muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicolas had escorted the two women back to Diagon Alley, before excusing himself to take care of the estates in question on the wills. Both women hugged him good bye, Eve pressing a kiss to his cheek before he apparated out. Alexis and Eve hooked arms and started to amble down the street, the night air slightly muggy from the rain that day.

"I think my parents were insane," Alexis said in shock, glancing down at the family ring she now wore on her right hand ring finger. The platinum band was inlaid with a brilliant amethyst, the family crest of a fleur de lis in silver filigree, and the motto circled around the stone shone up at her. "I never asked what your mother left you Eve."

Her cousin just shrugged and glanced at Alexis. "I got it when I was twenty one, about six years ago. Other than the public weight of the name I just got access to mum's family vaults and the properties in France. I use the apartment mum had in London as my home, since the manor in France is just too... French," she said.

"Where's your family ring?" Eve blinked and looked down at her right hand.

"Oh. That's right. I wear it as a necklace. But since your mum gave me her necklace, I guess I'll move it. Eve pulled out her family ring from the chain on her neck and freed it from the loop. She placed it on her right ring finger and Alexis moved to look at it.

When she was younger Alexis never really paid attention to her Aunt Marie's ring, but now she could. The platinum ring had the Lemieux family crest of a lion over a sapphire stone, and in tiny letters she could see the family motto in both Latin and French: "Veritas, aequitas, et consilium," on one side of the stone and "Vérité, justice, et sagesse" on the other, which meant "Truth, justice, and wisdom."

Eve shrugged again. "I've done the whole French aristocratic shtick when I was in Beauxbatons, and it's hard sometimes."

"How hard?" Alexis asked. She remembered that Eve's mother came from a prominent family in Lyon, France, meaning Eve was considered practically royalty, and that she had practice with this new status in life. Eve shot her a sympathetic smile.

"Probably not as hard as you're going to get it. Mum's family wasn't so set on naming a new Head, so I just had to make it to my 21st birthday. The Lemieux's didn't have the marriage clause like your parents had, so I wasn't really pressured to do so. Although Mum did warn me whenever I went to France or met someone with a good knowledge of French aristocracy I'd have to be able to represent the family well. In fact, whenever I go to France I'm always referred to with my Family name instead of Dad's. It pissed him off the first time we went."

The two grabbed some ice cream from Florean's before taking a seat outside on the patio. Alexis sat staring at her bowl of ice cream listlessly, chewing her lip in worry. Eve shot another sympathetic look at her cousin. "You'll do fine, Lex. Don't worry. We'll marry you off and you'll be fine!"

Alexis glared at Eve, "It's not that simple."

"I like to sit in denial for a bit, thanks very much."

"Just a question. How many engagement requests will I receive?"

Eve looked off to the side in thought. "They'll probably be more like marriage contracts. What their qualities are and any negotiations regarding division of assets gained during marriage and so forth." Alexis stared at her in confusion. "Uh, yeah. So the marriage contracts go to you, and you decide who to invite to the Courtship Ball. Meet and greet's basically what that party is for. Then you'll probably spend time with any suitors that you seemed to like after the Courtship Ball, then you have to make your decision. Then you know the rest."

With a groan, Alexis brought her fingers to her temples and massaged them in preparation of the oncoming migraine that was sure to come. "All this and finishing up the year at Hogwarts? I think I'm going to be sick."

"Ah ah. That's why I have permission from Dumbledore to stay at Hogwarts with you. I'll be the one that's looking through the majority of the contracts and getting things prepared while you're in classes. Papa isn't well suited to the Ball thing. I've helped a few Beauxbatons girls plan their engagement and courtship balls, it's not too bad after a while."

"You get to stay in the castle with us?"

"... out of all the information I just gave you that's what you pick up on? You are going cuckoo."

"Shut up."

"Just you wait. Some suitors even attach pictures. So disturbing."

"Oh god."

--

Alexis had spent the rest of the break in Eve's apartment in London, both girls enjoying the calm before what was sure to be a stressful event. Eve took the time to prep Alexis for most of what the Balls needed, and by now Alexis was somewhat confident in the upcoming parties now. By the time Alexis and Eve had returned to Hogwarts, Easter Break was almost over, but Alexis' duties as Head Girl meant she had to be there early.

"Are you sure you'll be fine roaming by yourself?" Alexis said that morning. Eve was going a bit stir crazy stuck in her guest rooms, and wanted to explore the castle.

"I'll be fine," Eve waved her off. "Besides, if I get lost I can just summon a house-elf or find a teacher. I'm a big girl, Alexis, go to your meeting!" Alexis just frowned at her cousin as she was pushed out of Eve's rooms. For a second it seemed like Eve was planning something, but she forgot it lieu of the meeting with the Headmaster and Head Boy she had to attend.

Eve had explored the first couple floors of Hogwarts, delighted in the shifting staircases. Beauxbatons wasn't as sentient as Hogwarts, and after seven years of the French castle, she grew bored of it. If her navigation skills were correct, she was probably somewhere in the dungeons. She was actually staring at the detailed tapestry that depicted a momentous battle between a Basilisk and a Phoenix, chuckling wryly at the symbolism of it and its location.

"Are you sure Albus said it was ok for you to wander aimlessly around the halls? I know any trouble you get into he'll make me retrieve you," the sarcastic voice from behind her made Eve crane her head to the side to spy the resident Potions Master from the corner of her eye.

"So sure, are we?" Eve answered, her eyes still on the tapestry. "I find it interesting. I figure I might as well relax before the masses of marriage contracts lock me in a room for a good number of days." Severus missed the sly look she sent at him, instead the Potions Master was deep in thought.

"If my grasp of the British families is correct, you come from the Prince line?" The question seemed innocent enough, but Severus was wary of the offhandedness she seemed to ask it with.

"My mother was the last of the Prince line, yes. And you are the daughter of Marie Lemieux, and the Head of the House, right?" Eve turned to face Severus and gave him a small smile.

"I am."

"Then I'm sorry I didn't greet you properly, Lady Lemieux."

"I haven't heard that title outside of France in years," Eve said. "There's a reason I moved back to England, Professor."

"I see. Should I wonder about the reasons of your interrogation?"

Eve simply hummed and smiled. "Fleur Delacour wasn't the only one with Veela blood in her at Beauxbatons." Snape froze at the implication, mind going a mile a minute through the family trees of the Lemieux and Cullen families for creature blood. "Not me, silly. I've had friends with some Veela talents. Told me what to look for when men were interested in someone."

"I don't know what you're implicating."

"I'm to assume you won't place a contract on my cousin."

"She's under my care as a student. It would be-"

"You are quite knowledgeable of the rules in a marriage contract Professor, and you know of marriages between a fifteen year old and a thirty year old before. It's not frowned upon. Plus, she'll be finishing up her schooling in a matter of months."

"I don't-" Eve chuckled wryly and began to walk towards the Potions Master, and when they were shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions, the woman turned her face to the side so she faced him and sniffed. Severus watched as the woman seemed to find whatever she was looking for, and gave him a toothy grin.

"Thank you for the talk, Professor," she said, before making her way down the hallway and back up to her room, leaving a thoroughly confused Potions Master behind.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have to what?" Alexis sighed. The students had finally arrived after the Easter holidays, and Draco was currently with her in the Head Girl dormitory.

"Marry, Draco. I thought you can comprehend the human speech, not parrot whatever I say."

Draco scowled at her. "Well it's not everyday your friend tells you she has to marry in order to get her inheritance," he retorted. Alexis smiled at her friend and propped her feet under herself as she sat on the couch.

"Well, that may be true."

The two spent some time chatting about Draco's train ride back up to the school when there was a knock on her door. Alexis rolled her eyes when Draco simply motioned for her to open the door.

"It's not my bloody room."

"Do shut up," Alexis hissed as she stood and went to open her door. She grinned when she saw her cousin, but raised an amused eyebrow when she saw Eve had her arm around Harry Potter, who looked quite confused.

"Look what I found," Eve said slyly, "Can I keep him? He's awfully adorable."

"Eve," Alexis said in admonishment, "that's Harry Potter." Harry stared at Eve as she quirked her head to the side.

"Is he really? I didn't notice. But stop stalling. Can I keep him?" Alexis watched as Harry gave Eve a small smile. She remembered that her cousin never really kept up with the British tabloids, and Alexis was sure that she mentioned Harry in their letters. Or so she thought.

"No Eve," she answered, hearing Draco stand from his perch on the couch, "He's too young for you, plus I think he's with Draco."

"Oy!" Draco made his way to the doorway in time to see Eve pout.

"Why are all the good ones taken or gay?" Harry laughed and Draco scowled as Alexis hid her grin by biting the inside of her lip.

"One of the mysteries of life, cousin. Did you even introduce yourself to Harry before accosting him?"

"Potter!"

"Oooh, someone's angry," Alexis whispered, smirking at Draco's glare.

"Yes Draco?"

"What are you doing?"

"Standing in the hallway," he answered, and Eve started laughing. She removed her arm from around Harry's shoulders, but still leaned against him, smiling at the gleam in Draco's eyes.

"Eve Cullen, Alexis' cousin. Lovely to meet you," Eve said, turning her head to grin at Harry. Harry seemed torn, deciding whether to appease his boyfriend or greet her.

"Harry Potter. Same here, but I assume Draco would think otherwise."

"Quite right!" Draco hissed, lunging forward to grab Harry's shirt and pull him into a possessive kiss. Harry's eyes widened before sliding shut, arms moving around Draco's waist to pull them closer together.

"This is quite a bonus to teasing," Eve whispered, her eyes riveted on the two men. Alexis rolled her eyes again.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"I might've," Eve replied, still not looking at her. By now the two men were beginning to moan softly, and Alexis could see Harry's hands start to move lower than she wanted.

"If you two don't separate I'm going to take away points," Alexis hissed, and Eve pouted at her cousin as the two men parted, panting harshly.

"Mine," Draco hissed.

"Yours," Harry said, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Young love," Eve sighed. Draco glared at her and she nodded in apology. The blonde merely sniffed and pulled Harry closer to him, to which the bespectacled man smiled widely.

"How about we all stop standing in my doorway and go inside?" Alexis interjected, and herded the three inside. Eve immediately plopped onto her cushy love seat and sighed. The other three filled up the couch, Alexis sitting closest to her cousin, Draco sitting next to her, and Harry on the other end of the couch.

"So Harry, you've met my cousin Eve," Alexis began. "She acts nothing like the Lady she is, but then that's her."

"You're a Lady?" Harry asked. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I thought I recognized you when I first met you," the blonde murmured. Eve rolled her eyes and nodded.

"In France I'm known as Lady Eve Lumieux. But please, call me Eve. I'd rather not speak of that title here. Besides, that's not why I came. Well, other than to find that adorable bloke over there wandering around here," she said, winking at Harry and smiling at Draco's small glare.

"Then why are you here?" Draco sniffed.

"Tomorrow's the beginning," Eve said mysteriously to her cousin. Alexis blinked.

"What?"

"You have no sense of mystery. I've sent out a statement that will be in tomorrow's society pages in the Daily Prophet. The contracts will be coming in from tomorrow to the end of the month. There will be a week wait before the invitations are owled out, then another week to get ready for the first Ball."

Alexis groaned. "Do we really have to do all that?" Harry looked pained at the thought of it and Draco merely nodded in following.

Eve smiled gently at her cousin. "Unfortunately yes. I looked through the stipulations of the marriage clause and it says you have to follow the traditional marriage guidelines. Which means balls galore."

"And those aren't even the good kinds," Harry muttered. Eve quirked an eyebrow at him before chuckling.

"You're right. But since Papa doesn't have a title, and you're the only other one of the Cullen family, I have to be the main dignitary in this whole situation."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked. She knew she should've read through her parents' will more thoroughly.

Eve let out a sigh and slid further down in her chair, staring up at the ceiling. "In this case, since your father isn't the one to go through the marriage contracts, being the Head of his household, the next family member that has an official Head of the family status has to do the planning. Since currently there is no Head of the Cullen family, Papa can't officiate. You can't since it's your own engagement. I'm the only other family member, but I do have Maman's family name. So it goes to me."

"But you said you helped with some of your friend's weddings?" Alexis interjected, brows furrowed in confusion.

"True," Eve nodded, "But I only helped in some planning. I was there to hear the full details, but I didn't officiate. This will be the first and hopefully last I will be officiating."

"It's stressful," Draco agreed, and the two smiled wanly at the prospect.

Alexis rubbed at her temples again in preparation of the incoming headache. Harry glanced at her in sympathy as Draco rubbed her back in comfort. Eve had glanced back to her cousin, smiling.

"You concentrate on finishing up your schooling," Eve said, before sighing. "I'll be the one sifting through the contracts. Your studies shouldn't be neglected."

"I'll help when I can though, this is still going to be my wedding, and I'd rather choose who I'd marry, damn it," Alexis muttered.

"I didn't doubt it," was her cousin's reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, Alexis was staring at her cousin's living room quarters in shock. There were piles of papers and the window was open, owls coming in and out dropping off more bound documents.

"There are actually less owls than yesterday," Eve said, stretching from her place on the floor, on her lap another marriage contract she was going through. "It tapers off after the first day, so I figure about thirty more come by the end of the week."

"Thirty?!" Draco said as he entered, staring at the stacks in shock. Eve laughed at his exclamation.

"You would probably have double the number if you weren't already connected to Harry. Even in France, I heard stories about many girls whose mothers were waiting for the day their daughter would be Lady Malfoy."

Draco turned green at the mention and Alexis laughed. Eve gave him a sympathetic smile before glancing at the papers on her lap. "Honestly! Sometimes I wonder about our customs. An entire contract to go through? Madness. Some of them aren't even comprehensible."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked, sitting on a clean spot on the couch, Draco finding the empty love seat and staring at the pile of contracts on the coffee table with disdain.

Eve hummed as she lifted the top page and continued reading. "Well, I can read it because unfortunately, Beauxbatons had an etiquette class where we learned the intricacies of writing and reading contracts. If it wasn't a requirement I wouldn't have taken it."

Alexis stared at the piles. "Which ones have you already read through?" Eve merely waved a hand to the left and Alexis and Draco saw a neatly stacked, albeit small, pile of contracts with a color-coded sticky note attached. "And the colors mean?"

"Blue are the ones that are most definitely getting an invite," Eve said, eyes still on the tiny writing in front of her, "Green are the ones you can make a decision on whether or not you want them invited, and the pink ones are for giggles. They're from families that honestly... I don't think you want to be gambled off as property. One potential suitor actually had that in his contract."

Alexis hissed and Draco rose an eyebrow. "Someone actually put that in his contract?" Draco sneered.

"Oh yes. That one will be getting a scathing letter in reply from the Lemieux family stating that 'in no circumstances would he be getting any recognition from the Cullen family in any point whatsoever.' Maybe a silent hex." Draco snickered and stared at the stacks. The blue was definitely the smallest pile, green was about double the size of the blue pile, and the pink pile was the largest by about an inch.

"Can we read through?" Alexis asked.

"Of course. It's your marriage, Alexis, and I know Draco is well versed in Wizarding Contracts. He is a Malfoy after all," Eve said, finally reading through the contract on her lap and labeling it with a green note. "Let's get through all of the contracts before you sift through that green pile." The next hour was usually silent intermitted with giggles from dreadful marriage contracts to the quiet pop of house elves that brought them food and refreshments.

"Ugh!" Alexis groaned. Eve and Draco looked up at her in amusement. "Naked photo!"

"Let me see." Eve took the photo and looked at it. "Oh that's definitely forged. There is no way he can be that girthy."

"What?" Draco craned over to look. "You are right, that's just impossible."

"So that's a blue pile, yes?" Eve said with an impish grin. Alexis glared at her cousin with venom as she grabbed the photo and threw it in the trash.

"Don't even say anything else, or I will hex you so bad," she hissed. The brunette then threw the marriage contract in the trash as well.

Draco chuckled as he picked up the next contract, only to pale and drop the stack as if it was burning him. "MORGANA'S TITS!"

"Well I've never heard that one before," Eve muttered in amusement as she picked up the dropped contract.

"What's the matter with you, Draco?" Alexis asked, looking up from the contract in her hands.

"What in the nine gates of hell is my father doing sending a contract?!" Draco screeched, staring at the contract in Eve's hands in abject horror. Alexis blinked before laughing hysterically.

"You must be joking!"

"Nope. Although in his contract he does state that if you were to get married that you can order Draco around," Eve said, thumbing through the contract. "Honestly I expected him to send one in."

"What?!" Both Alexis and Draco stared at her in shock.

"Lucius Malfoy is the Head of his household, as well as newly single since his recent divorce, am I correct?"

"Yes," Draco answered hesitantly.

"It would be an insult to the Cullen family if he didn't at least send in a contract for reputation's sake," Eve concluded, handing the contract to Alexis. "Plus, on the last page he states that he has no romantic intention for Alexis, but would like to be invited to the first Courtship Ball for her emotional support."

"I would greatly appreciate it," Alexis said after a moment, and Draco shot his friend a shocked look. "I mean, there is no way that I'm going to marry Lucius, he's too much like an older brother. It'd be..."

"Wrong! Wrong wrong wrong!" Draco interjected. Alexis gave him a surprised grin.

"But the promise of power over Draco is tempting," she concluded. Draco looked like he was on the verge of fainting, so Alexis sighed and sent an apologetic smile at her friend. "However, he'll only be invited for the first ball as support. Which begs me to ask, how many suitors do you project will be invited?"

Eve stared at the pile of contracts around her, before tapping her chin with a quill in her hand. "Probably about... seventy at the least."

"That's still a lot," Draco said, his face regaining color.

"Yes, but remember that our family is an ancient bloodline. There are mothers around the world that are sending their son's contracts in, and they're scary."

"Eve's afraid of mothers?" Alexis teased.

"Don't make fun. You can't believe the throng of French mothers I had to trudge through my 21st birthday. I made the mistake of going through a leisurely stroll through Paris and I get them following me," Eve shuddered. "Papa wasn't helping either."

"What did Uncle Nicolas do?" Alexis asked. She was only eleven at the time, and she didn't remember anything in Eve's letters to her.

"He just sat there and laughed. Then pulled out a stack of contracts that got mailed to his home and gave them to me. Bloody..." Eve face darkened and she growled. Draco was biting his lip to keep from smirking and Alexis hid her smile behind her hand.

At the moment, an owl flew through the window and instead of dropping off a contract on the pile, flew straight to Eve, landing on the table top and lifting the letter on its leg with an imperial 'Hoo.'

"Hello Gareth my lovely, what has Papa got for me," Eve cooed to the owl, who ruffled it's feathers under the praise. Draco rolled his eyes at the owl and Alexis smirked. Gareth had been her Uncle Nicolas' owl since before she was born, and Eve had taken a shine on the owl since she was young. Eve untied the letter around his leg before petting the owl's head softly, opening the folded parchment with one hand.

"What does Uncle say?"

"He's confirming that we can get the Cullen Manor cleaned in time for your ball," Eve said, folding the parchment back up and cooing to the owl again. She picked up some spare parchment and her quill before penning a quick note to her father, gently tying the paper to Gareth. "Be a good owl and get that to Papa safely Gareth." The owl hooted and hopped off the table, taking flight slowly not to disrupt the papers around it.

"That owl is spoiled," Draco said. Eve merely grinned and picked up another contract.

"Oh, a picture! He's quite dishy," Eve said, and Alexis leaned over to see. The picture was a snapshot of an attractive brunette man with an infectious smile.

"Who is he?" Eve glanced down at the corresponding contract and grinned.

"No wonder he looked familiar," she whispered.

"Well? Spill!" Draco urged, after snatching the photo away from Alexis.

"He is Sebastian Lacroix, the heir to the Lacroix family. I went to Beauxbatons with him, actually," Eve supplied. "He got cute."

"He wasn't cute in school?" Alexis asked.

"No, he was quite adorable, but in a kicked puppy sort of way," Eve said offhandedly, her eyes glazed in memories. "Although I did make out with him in a broom closet as a dare. If I'd known he'd be so attractive I might have done more. But alas!" Eve murmured, the hand holding the quill pressed against her heart. "It was not to be."

"Spare me the dramatics," Alexis snorted. "Is he hubby material?" Eve winked at her cousin and started looking through the document.

"He was very polite, very quiet. I remember he was an excellent dancer."

"Well invite him, at least I know one dance partner will be worthy."

"Although it's rumored he's gay," Eve said to herself.

"Still, invite him. He sounds nice."

"As the lady commands," Eve smirked, sticking a blue paper to the top page and putting it away.

"This is going to take forever," Draco moaned. Eve snorted in amusement.

"Try doing it while in school. My friend Emily looked like she was on the verge of destruction. Her last year finals _and_ her brother's wedding? I'm just glad she didn't snap," Eve said, glancing at the new contract on her lap.

"I take it back, that would take forever and be the cause of insanity," Draco muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexis gaped wide- eyed as she watched her cousin send off the last of the owls that carried the invitations to the first ball before they went down to breakfast.

"Are you sure that many invitations were necessary Eve?"

"Yes, I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about it, now come on I'm starving and I believe Draco is waiting for us!"

With that Eve began to drag her cousin from the room and down to the Great Hall. As soon as the two entered, they quickly spotted Draco and went to go take their seats on either side of him.

"What took you?"

"Eve was finishing sending out the last of the invitations for the first ball. I don't think I've ever seen that many owls leave at once. It was just a huge dark mass in the sky," Alexis responded as she began to scoop eggs onto her plate. Eve merely chuckled as she speared a sausage onto her plate and took the ladle from her cousin to spoon eggs on her plate.

"They weren't _that_ many, I just chose to send them all at once instead of in waves. Rather hit them all at once," she said, her eyes upward, seemingly waiting for something.

"What are you waiting for?" Alexis asked, noticing both her cousin and Draco shared a faint smirk. Draco just smiled at her and Eve began her breakfast.

The noise level in the Great Hall was about the normal level for breakfast, and at this time most of the students were in the Hall, except for the stragglers that would come later at the end of breakfast. Alexis ran her gaze around the Hall, smirking at Harry in greeting and as she began her assessment of the teacher's table, the flutter of the owl post grabbing her attention. She heard Dumbledore chuckle and she glanced at the head table, watching a familiar owl flutter down to Professor Snape. Alexis immediately looked at her cousin, and sure enough, Eve and Draco had also followed the owl's progress and were glancing at each other with an unreadable expression to her, before Eve saw her gaze and smiled at her.

"Something the matter, cousin?" Eve said innocently. Alexis' eyes narrowed, and she merely glared at her cousin before chancing another glance at the Potions professor.

Snape's face was a stony mask as he took the invitation from the owl, ignoring the quiet hoot as it flew off. A few of the students that knew of Alexis' situation were quickly putting it together and she could see a couple of curious gazes in her direction, but she kept her gaze on the head table. Snape opened the invitation, and a single eyebrow rose before looking at Eve.

Eve met his gaze with a small smile on her face, before tilting her head and the smirk widened. Draco quietly snickered and Severus' gaze focused on him before he sneered. He pocketed the invitation and went back to his plate. After a couple minutes the students began to leave the hall to get ready for classes. Draco and Eve started whispering together as they stood, while Alexis narrowed her eyes and followed them closely.

"What did you two do?" Alexis hissed. Draco just gave her another smirk and placed an arm around her shoulder as they made their way to her quarters.

"Nothing Alexis, just worry about classes," Eve answered, patting them both on the head before going off to her own quarters, ignoring the grumbles of the two students she left behind.

--

The soft sounds of the 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin class putting away their ingredients and cauldrons permeated the air, along with quiet whisperings between friends when the Potions Master's voice cut through.

"Mister Malfoy, stay behind." Draco shrugged at his boyfriend's questioning glance and waved Alexis on.

"I'll be fine, you have a meeting to go to," he whispered to her. Alexis rolled her eyes and filed out of the classroom with the crowd. When the last student left Snape closed the door and locked it.

He strode towards his office door, opening it and ordering the blonde in with an abrupt, "In."

Draco mentally steeled himself as he grabbed his bag and made his way inside, a cold feeling in his stomach spreading when he saw Eve already sitting in his office.

"Oh goody, class is over. Can you unshackle me now, Snape?" Eve said as she turned. Silver chains were connected to the cuffs on her wrists and ankles. "Because this is bordering on kinky."

Snape growled and closed the door behind him, motioning for Draco to sit while he waved a hand and the shackles disappeared. Eve muttered and massaged her wrists.

"Is there a problem, Professor?" Draco asked, sitting gingerly in the chair next to Eve while Snape sat in his desk chair, placing his elbows on the desk and placing his fingers together in a steeple shape.

"Quite right," Eve agreed. "I didn't expect to be hexed today." Snape sneered and shot a dark glare at both of them.

"You stole that contract."

"What contract?"

"Don't act coy, Cullen. You know exactly what one. You needed access. Draco's the only other one with that kind of access."

"I could've stolen it from Draco."

"Unlikely."

"It's possible."

"But not the easiest route. Why so silent, Draco," Severus purred, pinning the blonde with an icy glare. Draco stiffened in his chair and in his peripheral vision Eve cringed.

"I have no idea what you're referring to, Professor," Draco said evenly. Snape looked like he wanted to curse something as he intensified the glare. Eve coughed quietly and Snape shot his glare to her.

"You've received an invitation, Severus. You are honor bound to attend," Eve said. Draco watched as a vein on the Potions Master's face throbbed. "Erm, Draco. I think I can handle this, why don't you go?" Snape only nodded once before Draco made a quick exit and fleeing towards the Slytherin common room.

"The contract was incomplete," Snape said when Draco closed the office door. Eve quirked an eyebrow.

"To you, yes. The contract had the basic points written, and therefore was considered complete."

"Admitting?"

"The document was sent to me, by owl. I admit to nothing." Black and hazel clashed for a minute before hazel eyes broke away with a glare.

"I am only duty bound to the first Ball."

"That is if my cousin will cut you after it."

"If?"

"She could keep you."

"Impossible."

"Or so you think. Tell me," Eve asked, her eyes getting a strange glint as she leant forward, "have you any suits?"

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Not to my recollection."

"I've asked the Headmaster and he told me that you are not assigned to watch the Hogsmeade group this weekend. He's given me permission to leave the premises. I'm sure we can find you suitable ones in time for the party."

"What is this 'we' you speak of?" Severus hissed. Eve merely grinned and stood.

"I'll see you later, _Professor_."


	7. Chapter 7

"Alexis! Will you sit down, you are driving everyone insane with your pacing and the poor woman trying to do your hair is running out of breath!"

Eve nearly yelled at her cousin as the other girl basically tried to wear a hole in the floor of her room at Cullen Manor. It was the evening of the first Ball and last minute preparations were happening downstairs in the ballroom, being carefully overseen by Harry, Draco and Alexis' Uncle. Meanwhile upstairs, Eve who had been dressed and ready for over an hour, sat in her cousins suite of rooms, trying to help her get ready and calm her down. Both things failing miserably.

"I'm sorry! I'm just nervous, alright?! You know, this is a life altering decision I'm going to be making!"

Alexis exploded before falling limply into an armchair. Eve glanced at the stressed staff who had been trying to help out, before dismissing them with a tiny nod. As soon as they were alone, Eve went and perched on her cousin's armrest before murmuring,

"Hey, it'll be alright Lex. I know it's nerve-wracking, but in the end, everything will turn out fine. Now, just try and relax a little so the staff can do their jobs, and in the meantime, read this. It'll keep your mind busy." Eve placed a thick stack of papers on Alexis' lap.

"Oh, alright," Alexis sighed, glancing at the packet as the stylists came back in. "What is it?"

"The list of names you have to memorize for tonight."

"WHAT?!"

--

"You look beautiful Lex."

Alexis smiled at her cousin.

"Thanks Eve. You look pretty breathtaking yourself."

Alexis took one more quick glance in the mirror, smoothing her hair before turning to leave. She wore a strapless floor-length formal, the bodice made of form-fitting black satin with minuscule silver pinstripes running through it. The slightly flared skirt was midnight black tulle, a black satin headband, black pumps, diamond drop earrings, and a diamond tennis bracelet completing the ensemble.

Her cousin sat in the chair behind her, a clipboard on her knee. Eve chose to wear a dark blue off the shoulder dress that clung to her and ended at her knees. The Dragon gold necklace she got from Alexis' mother glinted on her collarbone, and a pair of small gold hoops hung from her ears. The Lumieux family ring even shone brightly on her finger. Eve stood, glancing at the clipboard before coming to stand near Alexis.

"The first wave of men should be coming in soon," she said, laying an arm around her shoulders in comfort.

"Wave?"

"Portkeys and carriages. The wards on the Manor have Anti-apparition ones on them. Now come on, let's go downstairs."

--

Alexis let out a sigh before pasting a smile back on her face. As she continued to receive her guests, she growled in her head. How much more of this would she have to endure?! Eve had deserted her, disappearing off to the kitchens after having been alerted to some ongoing crisis that was happening at the moment, while Harry and Draco were helping her Uncle see that everyone had refreshments and also taking time to chat while she finished with her guest receiving. Looking down to adjust her skirt, a true smile broke out on Alexis' face when the familiar face of Lucius Malfoy came into view.

"Miss Cullen," Lucius smiled before kissing her hand. Rolling her eyes, Alexis pulled Lucius into a tight hug, earning him some glares from the other suitors.

"Don't give me that 'Miss Cullen' business, you have no idea how glad I am to see a familiar and friendly face!" Alexis muttered, before releasing him and grinning at him. Smirking, Lucius commented softly,

"We seem to have attracted some attention with our little embrace."

Looking around, she just smirked back, "You mean you have. They're just jealous."

"With good reason."

Smacking him, Alexis just sighed,

"What am I to do with you Malfoys? Anyway, you better head on in, I still don't know how long I'll be here."

"I believe I was the last one"

"Really?! Thank God! Now I have to mingle with everyone though…ugh."

Laughing, Lucius just kissed her cheek (earning evening more glares and a few growls) before smiling,

"I see you in a little while then."

--

Stepping out into the foyer quickly, Alexis took a few deep breaths before walking over to a mirror to smooth her hair. Hearing footsteps on the tile, she turned and her breath hitched.

"Miss Cullen, I'm terribly sorry I'm late."

This had been the first time Alexis had seen her Professor in muggle clothing, and she honestly couldn't move if Death Eaters stormed the Manor. Severus was clad in a sharp, no doubt designer, suit. Like his normal robes, the outfit was in black, but the material seemed to draw light into it, making the man's pale skin even more striking. The only snatch of color was his slim tie, which was a dark charcoal. The man's inky black hair was pulled back with a leather tie, allowing only a few wisps of hair to escape and frame his face. His onyx eyes were staring at her with an unreadable expression.

It was after a minute of blatant staring that Alexis snapped back into reality. "Ah. Professor Snape!"

The man gave her a small smirk. "I believe in this situation it is appropriate to call me Severus," he said, slowly making his way to her side. She fought down a blush as he neared her.

"I was... surprised to see your name on the list," she said honestly. Severus' smirk twitched as he cleared his throat. His answer wasn't heard as quick steps on the tile floor revealed Eve making her way towards the duo.

"Alexis, there you are," Eve said, taking the time to eye Severus with a victorious grin before turning to her cousin. "Done with that debacle in the kitchens. It's time for the dancing to begin. Your card is filling up quickly, although Mr. Malfoy has managed to snag the first two spots, one for himself and one for Severus here."

One of Severus' eyebrows rose in amusement when Alexis paled at the mention. "Just how long is my dance card?"

"You have to dance with every suitor at least once, dear," Eve said sympathetically. "You get breaks, though. But your first dance is waiting." Her cousin ran her gaze at Severus again before making her way inside the Hall. Reluctantly the duo followed her inside.

A space had been cleared in the middle of the room, and a string quartet was set up in the front corner of the room. Harry and Draco stood in the middle of the circle, Harry holding a paper in his hands.

"Gentlemen!" Eve said as she made her way to the center of the room towards the circle, "I hope you all have had the opportunity to refresh yourselves. It's time for a little dancing. I believe Mr. Malfoy has the pleasure of beginning it." At the mention of his name, Lucius made his way into the circle, nodding to his son. Alexis had reached her cousin and Eve gently maneuvered her into the circle. She curtsied to Lucius, and the blonde man bowed deeply. Lucius held out a hand to her, and when she took it, the quartet began to play. Harry and Draco discreetly moved to the edge of the circle, and Lucius led her into an elegant waltz. Alexis spied Eve talking to her father, and Severus lurking somewhere nearby. The other suitors either watched the couple dancing or chatted with each other.

"I don't envy you, Alexis," Lucius said as he danced. Alexis gave him a glare before sighing.

"Thanks a lot, Lucius," she dead panned, before giving him a sly smile. "I'm still reeling over the fact I have to get married."

"At least you get to choose your future spouse," he said, and twirled her. Alexis remembered Lucius and Narcissa's marriage was arranged, and smiled at him sadly. The two danced together for a few more minutes before Eve tapped Lucius on the shoulder, Severus standing a bit behind her.

"Next dance partner," she said, waving a hand at Severus. Alexis watched as Lucius saw Eve for the first time in person and the interest that sparked in his grey eyes, and the interest reciprocated in her cousin's gaze. Alexis rolled her eyes as she curtsied at Lucius and the blonde did an absent-minded bow before holding out an arm to escort Eve to the edge of the circle. Alexis smirked as Eve slid her arm in the crook of his, and then she focused on the man in front of her. Severus gave her a small bow and she curtsied before long fingered hands held her as they danced.

The song quickly changed tempo, and Severus was soon leading her in a slow dance that was a mix between a rumba and a tango. This of course required close body contact, which caused Alexis' cheeks to flush pink, though she was unable to tear her eyes from her partner's. This also caused many men in the room to become extremely ticked.

"You are looking very lovely tonight Miss Cullen," Severus said softly, before spinning her out and away before pulling her back in.

"Thank you si- I mean, Severus. As you mentioned earlier, I believe this situation would probably qualify as one where it would be acceptable for you to call me Alexis," She smiled when she saw a very light blush appear on her teacher's face.

As the two danced, they began to move closer, unnoticed by either of them. Mere inches separated their faces when,

"Next partner!"

Separating quickly, the two gave a hasty bow and curtsy, Severus stating before turning on his heel,

"Till later then Alexis."

Alexis bit back a frown as the next suitor bowed to her, curtseying but keeping her mind focused on the man she just danced with. Was she really about to kiss her Professor?! The woman snapped back into gear as she began to dance and mentally counted down the list of people here. Her feet were going to be killing her tomorrow.

--

Eve had been summoned to the kitchens again for some disaster, and left Harry in charge of changing the dancers with her cousin. Mentally she counted down from one hundred as she outwardly dealt with the situation, before stalking off and going to the empty foyer.

"I believe I did not formally introduced myself earlier. I seemed to have missed you," a cultured voice made Eve freeze and turn her head to the speaker. Lucius Malfoy stood just outside the doors to the Dining Hall, where the music could be heard muffled from inside. The blonde man eyed Eve with a speculative gaze. "Lord Lucius Malfoy."

Eve came with in an arm's distance from him, inclined her head and gave the man a small smile. "Eve Cullen, though in my official capacity it's Lady Eve Lumieux tonight," she replied. Grey eyes gleamed as his hand gently lifted hers and cool lips were pressed against the back of her hand.

"Enchanted," he murmured. Eve hid her blush as he let go of her hand and she gave a small inclination of her head. "Alexis has mentioned you before. Quite fondly, if I can remember. She spoke of your schooling in Beauxbatons."

"Yes. I went to Beauxbatons, and spent the years afterward in France for further study," Eve admitted. Lucius' eyebrow rose in an unreadable expression before the doors of the Hall opened and Harry poked his head out.

"Eve! It's almost time for the dances to end," the bespectacled man said as he focused on the duo. Lucius heard the other woman sigh before a polite smile was placed on her face. The smile turned genuine when she glanced back at Lucius.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Lucius, Lady Lumieux."

The woman's smile widened minutely before she nodded at him again. "It was a pleasure, Lucius. And it's Eve," she said to him before going inside the Hall with Harry.

--

As Eve re-entered, the last dance ended, signaling that it was now time for dinner and a little socializing before the last half of dancing would finish out the night. When dinner and dessert had been served and cleared away, Alexis put on a smile before standing and making her way around the room. After about an hour however, she felt the overwhelming urge to scream. Excusing herself Alexis discreetly let herself out one of the side doors that led to a small terrace overlooking the rose gardens. She was completely unaware of the pair of observant obsidian eyes that followed her.

Taking in a deep breath of the cool fresh night air, Alexis leaned against the railing and let her mind wander. Not hearing the soft footsteps behind her, Alexis started when she felt someone next to her. Turning her head, her brown eyes locked with those of none other than Severus Snape.

"I imagine it's overwhelming."

Blinking, Alexis gave her teacher a small and sad smile, before replying softly,

"You have no idea."

Pausing, she went to go sit on the small bench that sat under a rose-filled trellis before sighing,

"It's just not fair. I'm not even out of school yet and I'm being forced to choose a husband from dozens of men I don't even know! I can't believe I actually have to get married. It's just..just…"

As tears threatened to spill from he eyes, Alexis felt something soft against her cheek. Looking up she found that Severus was sitting next to her, gently pressing his handkerchief to her face. Smiling, she took it from him and when her tears were gone, whispered

"Thank You."

Quirking one corner of his mouth into a small smile, Severus murmured

"You're welcome."

Sighing once more, Alexis rose and stated, "Excuse me, but I probably should get back in. Eve is probably wondering where I've disappeared to. That is, if she managed to tear herself away from Lucius long enough to even notice that I'm gone," before smirking.

Turning she began to walk away, when a soft "Alexis" stopped her. Facing her teacher, Alexis looked at him curiously.

"I know I'm not the most agreeable or sociable man on the planet, but I just want you to know that even if I am not asked back, you can always come to me for support while you go through this. I watch out for those in my house."

"Thank you Severus."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay it was official. Alexis hated the process of Wizarding marriage law. Why couldn't you just do it the old-fashioned way? Meet a guy, fall in love, he proposes, and BOOM! you get married. But no, they had to go and make it difficult what with the contracts, and the picking and choosing, and the balls. ARGH, it was so frustrating! She was currently spread across her bed in Cullen Manor addressing invitations to those who had made the cut for the second ball. Eve had done the first ones, and was allowed to help her sift through those for the second, but for this and the rest from here on out, she had to address everything herself. Eve had returned back to Hogwarts to pick up some things she left behind, leaving Alexis with Uncle Nicolas in the manor. First her feet had been killing her from all that damn dancing, now her hand was cramping! Oh, well. She only had five more.

As she finished writing the second to last address, which was that of one rather kind and good mannered man she remembered, her eyes caught the last name she had on her list. Memories of that man suddenly flooded he head, and she flushed. She still even had a hard time believing she had the nerve to ask him to the second ball. But, she thought, as she penned his address, he had been so kind and understanding to her, which was highly unlike him. Still, she couldn't deny she had a high attraction towards him. Against her better judgment, she decided to send this one right now. Calling her salt and pepper colored owl down from his perch, she put the invitation into another envelope for extra protection and murmured softly to her owl,

"Now Apollo, I want you to be extra careful with this one alright? Take it directly to him."

Giving a soft hoot, as though he understood exactly what his mistress said, Alexis smiled before stroking Apollo's back and penning one name across the front of the envelope elegantly.

_Severus Snape. _

--

"Is there a reason that you're in my rooms?" Severus asked, sneering. Eve shrugged from her perch on his couch.

"Just visiting," she replied.

"I don't get visitors," Snape growled, glaring at the woman. After getting his invitation to the first Courting Ball, that blasted woman deemed it her duty to force him to procure a suitable attire for it. Severus ended up in Muggle London with an overly sly Eve and the beginnings of a migraine. And now it seemed she invited herself into his quarters.

"Lucius visits you," Eve replied. Severus paused in the middle of taking off his outer teaching robes. He remembered Alexis mentioning the beginnings of attraction between her cousin and Lucius. With a smirk he turned to her.

"And when did you have an opportunity to ask him that?" Eve paled when she realized her unintentional revelation to Severus.

"He mentioned it in passing," the woman said. Severus' answer was a victorious sneer and sat on the love seat. Absent-mindedly he thought that this must be what older siblings had to go through. "But I have a question for you Severus. How did you enjoy the party last week?"

The Potions Master glared. "It was a welcome reprieve from the dunderheads I teach," he answered, picking up the tea pot that Eve had used and poured some tea into a cup for himself. "Now I can focus on the rest of this year."

Eve hummed and took a sip of her own tea. "Not likely."

"Surely you don't think I'll be invited to more?"

"It's a possibility."

"You're bloody mad." The soft tapping of a beak against glass interrupted the pair of them and the two turned to see a salt and pepper colored owl flying outside the window. Severus cast a questioning glance at Eve when she started laughing, but decided not to ask and with a wave of his hand opened the window. The owl flew straight to Severus and dropped the envelope in his lap before landing on Eve's shoulder. Snape glared at Eve.

"Hello Apollo," Eve greeted, plucking a biscuit from the table, breaking off a piece and feeding it to the owl. She seemed content watching the bird consume it before noticing the man's gaze. "Hmm... yes Severus?"

Severus bit back a snarl and instead put down his tea cup and picked up the envelope. The print on the front looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. He deftly broke the seal and took out the contents, before his eyes widened in shock. He glanced back up to Eve to see her smirking victoriously at him. The owl seemed to be content in staring at him too.

"Who's it from?" Eve asked innocently, as she petted the owl. The woman gave the owl one last stroke before it nipped her ear gently and flew out the window back to its owner.

"You of all bloody people should know," Severus hissed. He cringed at the toothy grin Eve sent his way, and the gleam in her eyes. Severus closed his eyes in resignation.

"You know what that means," Eve said. She locked eyes with Severus and inwardly he knew what she meant but refused to say it.

"No, I don't."

"Just three little words, Severus. That's all I need to hear."

"Get. Bloody. Bent."

"Maybe later."

"No."

"They won't kill you, Severus," Eve said, smirking. The man closed his eyes and counted to ten slowly. Albus would not appreciate him killing someone in the castle. Bad for reputation and all.

With a sigh, he kept his eyes closed to save himself from seeing that victorious grin again. "You were right."

"There you go, Severus! That's all I needed to hear," Eve said brightly, smirking at him when he opened his eyes. "I'd do a victory dance but I have a feeling I'd be hexed."

"Damn right," he muttered, glowering fiercely at her. She clucked her tongue and picked up her tea cup.

"Now is that any way to treat a future family member?" This time Severus did hex her, but she already had her wand in hand and reflected the spell to the wall.

"Women," Severus groaned.

--

"You look pleased," Alexis told Eve as she entered her rooms at the Manor. "What happened at Hogwarts?"

"Oh nothing important, just a personal matter I attended to while getting some things," Eve replied. "So, did you finish sending out the invitations?"

"Yeah, and I think I'll get carpal tunnel thanks to you," Alexis hissed. Eve chuckled. An imperial hoot sounded as an eagle owl swooped through Alexis' open window and landed on the desktop, powerful eyes focused on Eve.

"Isn't that a Malfoy owl?" Alexis asked slyly. Her cousin ignored the comment and instead pulled an owl treat from a bag in the desk drawer, feeding it to the owl and gently removing the letter. The owl hooted once more before flying out. Alexis watched her cousin's face flush as she read through the letter and curiosity gnawed at her. "Oh this can't be from Draco. What did Lucius say?"

Eve folded the letter and stuck it in her robes, away from Alexis' reach. "Just a thank you for the invitation to the ball," Eve replied smoothly. Alexis snorted in amusement.

"Oh please. Lucius already sent his thanks to me. Spill."

"Merely a private matter we had talked about."

"I'm so not letting this go."

"Don't you have exams to study for?"

"Already did."

"I reiterate that it was a private matter that he was commenting upon," Eve said snottily and then stuck out her tongue for good measure. "So stop acting like a Gryffindor."

"Ooooh. Lucius and Eve, sitting in a tree, F-U-" Alexis couldn't dodge the tickling hex sent her way and the song was stopped by her peals of laughter.

"Serves you bloody right."


	9. Chapter 9

It was a very busy time, to say the least at Hogwarts. End of the year exams had just ended luckily for Alexis, so she was packing some of her things to be shipped back to the manor early. Even though seventh year exams were done, and they could now relax before the graduation ceremonies, the rest of the school was still bustling with exam activity. Alexis was thankful she was about to leave, but hated that she had to go to the manor to prepare for another ball. Eve was already there and waiting for her, no doubt to rush her off to begin reviewing things before letting her rest before the second round began the next night. So with a last look around her now seemingly more empty quarters, Alexis grabbed her small suitcase and flooed to her house.

"Ah, there you are!" Alexis groaned as she stepped from the fireplace. Eve stood off to the side, obviously waiting for Alexis to return.

"What is it now?" Alexis asked, striding out of the room, hearing Eve follow her.

"Just greeting you in. You have some time to yourself this afternoon, Alexis, I'm taking care of the last minute details. Just relax. I believe the horses are itching for a gallop along the grounds?" Alexis didn't see Eve's sly glance in the shadows, instead going into her room and setting the suitcase on her bed.

"I think that's a good idea, actually," Alexis replied, staring outside her window at the grounds. "It's been a while since I've ridden."

"Lovely. Now, Father is out with some associates, and I'll be in the office if you need me," Eve said, grinning at her before waving lazily and turning to leave the room.

As Eve closed the door behind her she rushed back to the Floo room in time to see a familiar dark figure step out.

"Is there a reason I had to come early?" Severus asked dryly, glaring at the woman. Eve gave him a wide smile and crossed her arms.

"I thought you'd like some one on one time with Alexis before the ball."

"Favoritism, Miss Cullen?"

"Merely hedging my bets, Mr. Snape. There's nothing in the marriage clause stating I can't do that. She'll be riding the horses in a bit, so I suggest you get yourself settled."

"I have no doubt you'd have been in Slytherin had you gone to Hogwarts."

"I take it as a compliment, then."

--

It was a lovely breezy day on the grounds of Cullen Manor, and Alexis was currently in the stables, readying her horse for an afternoon ride. She was unaware of the figure who stood in the doorway watching her however. She hummed to herself as she finished hooking up the saddle and taking the reins, began to lead her horse from its stall. She jumped however when she heard a low, soft "Good afternoon" from behind her. Turning she smiled shyly when she saw who it was.

"Good afternoon Professor."

Quirking an eyebrow at her, he murmured,

"I believe we are past the point of you calling me 'professor' Alexis."

Flushing, she laughed,

"I suppose you're right. I was just about to go for a ride, would you care to join me?"

"Yes, thank you, I would." Alexis watched as Severus elegantly readied another horse before she realized something.

"I thought the Ball wasn't until tomorrow." The dark eyed man glanced up at her as he tightened the saddle gently.

"I have finished proctoring exams for the week, and your cousin had invited me to stay since the Floo here is sometimes strenuous."

Alexis flushed slightly before clearing her throat. She watched him unabashedly as Severus lead the horse outside where she was and mounted the horse in a fluid motion. Alexis mounted her own horse and the two began a slow canter around the grounds.

At first the silence between the two seemed awkward, both Alexis and Severus avoiding each other's gaze. Until it was broken with a quiet statement from Severus.

"I suppose you must find me somewhat likable since I was sent an invitation once again."

Turning her head, Alexis met Severus' gaze seeing his smirk. He had obviously meant it as a joke. Well wouldn't he be surprised?

"Actually, yes Severus I like you very much. You are an intriguing and interesting man."

That was obviously not the answer he expected. Smirking when he flushed a little and when his eyes widened, Alexis asked

"So, how about a race?"

"Wha-?"

Severus was cut off as Alexis spurred her horse, speeding off. Quirking a smile, Severus followed suite, not far behind. Oh, it was on.

--

"Well that was very cunning of you."

Eve jumped with a squeak and nearly fell off her chair when she heard a voice from the door way. Turning toward the source she saw her cousin with one eyebrow raised, mouth quirked in a smirk.

"Why I have no idea what you are referring to dear cousin," Eve replied before laughing as a pillow smacked her.

"Don't give me that! You know exactly what I'm talking about, you inviting Severus early. Very smooth."

"Why thank you," Eve smirked. "You don't seem very mad."

"That's because, fortunately for you I'm not."

"What does that mean?"

"Goodbye Eve. See you at dinner!"

--

By the time Severus had arrived at the Dining Hall at dinnertime, he was the last to arrive. Instead of the multitude of tables he'd seen previously from the first ball were gone, instead a medium sized wooden square table was in the center of the room. Eve sat next to her father, and Alexis sat across Eve's father. There was an empty chair next to Alexis, and he slipped in, ignoring the smirk Eve gave him as he placed his napkin on his lap.

"Father, this is Severus Snape, a suitor," Eve said to her father as they began to place things on their plates. "Severus, this is my father Nicolas Cullen."

Severus gave him a polite nod in greeting. Nicolas' reply was a quirk of his eyebrow to his daughter. Severus mentally frowned in confusion as Eve seemed to know what that eyebrow quirk was.

"The floo from Scotland is very tiring, Pater, you know that."

Nicolas merely nodded before tucking in to his dinner. Severus glanced to his side and saw that Alexis was already starting to eat, stealing glances at everyone. Eve seemed to be oblivious to the silence as she smiled.

"Is everything prepared for tomorrow, Eve?" Nicolas finally spoke. For some odd reason, Severus' spy instincts were on alert whenever he saw Eve's father, but pushed it down and filed it away for further contemplation.

"The grounds are immaculate and the menus for tomorrow are ready. It won't be as pompous as the last one, Pater. More intimate. There's only about fifteen men left," Eve answered, smirking at Alexis from across the table. Alexis answered with a warning glance and turned to wink at Severus. Which surprised the hell out of him, considering she did it in front of her uncle. Dinner after that seemed to pass in a comfortable situation, small discussions of current events popping up. But for some reason Severus couldn't relax himself fully with Nicolas there.

--

THANK GOD. Finally that stupid second ball was over. The dress Alexis had chosen to wear had at the time, been perfect. Not until she had walked into the ballroom that night did she realize her mistake. The dress showed her curves and only caused her to be looked at like a piece of meat by those who weren't already doing just that. Once again Severus had been the only good part of the experience, and this time they danced more than once and had a nice conversation. It was strange, but Alexis was beginning to very much enjoy being with her teacher outside of the classroom. Now the only problem was that she had to once more make a cut for the third ball. The only good thing was that this was the last cut and then….then she would have to pick a future spouse.

Days later, ensconced on her bed, Alexis had finally managed to whittle down the list until a group of four men were left. A witty scholar named Ammon Upton from Egypt was working with the Wizengamot as a consultant. He was a very learned man that made her laugh. The second one was an alumni from Hogwarts three years ago, Brad Chambers, a Ravenclaw, who did spell-work for a private business. He was on the Quidditch team in his years and Alexis shared many a discussion over the professional teams' chances during the ongoing season. The next suitor actually was a year above Eve at Beauxbatons, Henri Laurent, and the Frenchman had a quiet calming factor on Alexis. He managed to calm her down after one of the more promiscuous suitors attempted to grope her in the first ball.

Which then brought Alexis' thoughts to the final man on her list. Severus Snape. He seemed to be an amalgam of the other three suitors in one man. He was no doubt an intelligent and witty man, with a thorough repertoire of various different subjects. Alexis then remembered the times he was able to comfort her, both after her parents' deaths and the panic attack she had at the first ball. This was a different side to her Potions Master that she saw, a side she didn't see her first six years. With a sigh, she glanced down at the four names on the list. Her heart was a confusing organ. But then again, she was in this weird situation and no option other to find her best match in an allotted time.

An hour later, Alexis was leaving her rooms with the final list for her cousin when she saw a familiar flash of blonde hair. The Cullen heir paused. It couldn't be Draco, the hair was too long. It was when Alexis heard Eve's small chuckle that she realized it with a smirk. She snuck along the wall, tip-toeing closer to spy Lucius Malfoy standing peculiarly close to her cousin.

"It wasn't that funny," she could hear Lucius mutter. Alexis frowned, she couldn't see anything but the back of Lucius' head, however she could see her cousin's face. Eve gave the man a sympathetic grin.

"Of course not," Eve said back. The two stood there for a moment, and Alexis wondered if they would start making out. She was sorely disappointed, though, when the blonde man merely cupped Eve's cheek for a moment. But from the look in her cousin's eyes, Alexis knew that Lucius Malfoy did something right. Without a word Lucius departed down the hall, out of the Manor.

Alexis watched Eve stare after the blonde man, before smirking and stepping into view. "Got ya."

Eve stiffened and glared at Alexis, which in turn made Alexis cackle in delight. "I don't know what you're talking about," Eve said crisply.

A wide smirk bloomed on Alexis' face as she waved the paper she still held at her face like a fan.

"He only touched your face and you stare after him like a lovesick Gryffindor," Alexis murmured throatily, the smirk turning into a toothy grin when Eve refused to comment.

"I take it that's the final list?" Eve said, pointedly changing the subject. Alexis sighed and pouted. Fine. She would drop it, but she wouldn't forget this little interaction for later.

"Yes. I've got it down to four," Alexis answered, handing Eve the paper. She watched as Eve looked at the list, and Alexis could tell when she reached Severus' name, when hazel eyes twinkled. Alexis decided not to mention that the twinkle scarily reminded her of Dumbledore.

"Please tell me I can personally deliver Severus' invitation, Alexis," Eve said as she glanced up. Alexis chuckled as she threw an arm around Eve's shoulders.

"As long as I can rib you about your Victorian era-like courtship with Lucius," Alexis replied, watching as Eve blushed and protested weakly.

--

The knock on Severus' door was quite annoying, as it was a random staccato knocking on his door. With a growl Severus opened the door, catching Eve with her hand in the air, mid-knock.

"What do you want?" he growled. He didn't like the smirk she gave him. He was confused when she didn't breeze past him into his quarters like usual.

"I'm playing owl today," Eve said brightly. The growing suspicion in the back of Severus' mind alerted him. She couldn't be delivering what he thought she was delivering.

"You play owl everyday, with all that annoying chirping and nipping," Severus retorted, smirking at Eve's glare.

"Congratulations Severus Snape," Eve said, thrusting an envelope at the Potions Master. "You're in the final stretch!"

"Where did you learn that disgusting muggle saying?" He growled, snatching the envelope and breaking the seal.

"Pater and I went to America for a summer. I found it interesting," She replied, inspecting her nails as he read through the invitation. "You do know what this means, right Severus?"

Dread filled his being when Severus glanced back up at the Lumieux heiress. "What?"

The smirk made him cringe. "More shopping."


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day of the final ball, the one before Alexis had to make her final decision. The woman in question was currently pacing in her rooms, already dressed since Eve would more than likely berate her for not getting dressed. The knock on the door made her freeze when Eve stuck her head in.

"You ready?" Eve asked.

"No."

"Good. Let's go."

Instead of having the "ball" in the Dining Hall, Eve and Alexis decided that it would be better to have it in a small venue. The ball was instead taking place in a smaller room that was very comfortable. Eve left to send the suitors down from the Floo room. Henri was the first to arrive, and Alexis greeted him with a hug.

"Henri, how are you?"

"Probably better than how you are feeling," Henri answered, the French accent faint but noticeable. Alexis found it amusing that when Henri and Eve were speaking, Eve's own French accent was more prominent afterwards. Brad and Ammon arrived at the same time, and they too were greeted with hugs and all four of them shared quiet conversation for a few minutes.

Finally Severus arrived with Eve in tow, and saw her cousin's self-indulgent smile over Severus' shoulder when she hugged him. Alexis felt Severus' arms go awkwardly around her, before relaxing and pulling her slightly closer, as though he didn't want to let go. Pulling back, a small blush covering her cheeks, Alexis smiled

"It's very nice to see you again Severus."

Taking her hand and lifting it to his lips, Severus responded "The feeling is mutual" before placing a soft kiss on the back.

Fortunately Alexis was saved from trying to stutter some sort of reply as Eve came back into the room and announced,

"Dinner is served."

--

After dinner, Alexis began to small talk with her guests once more, using all her time to try and really get to know these men before she would have to finally make the decision that would change her life. As she stood in one corner of the room, releasing a lilting laugh at something Ammon had said, her eyes fell on the dark figure of Severus. He was standing off to the side by himself, and seemed to be contemplating his empty scotch glass. Excusing herself from the conversation which Eve had now joined between Ammon and herself, Alexis detoured to where the liquor was being served, before walking towards Severus.

"I don't think staring at it will make more appear," Alexis smirked as her voice startled the tall man from his brooding. "Here."

Blinking for a moment as Alexis handed him another scotch, Severus quirked one corner of his mouth before stating sarcastically,

"I suppose not."

"You looked rather….not lonely….but confused standing over here by yourself. I just figured perhaps you wanted to talk."

"Well," Severus stated, gazing down at his soon to be formal pupil, "I actually was wondering why exactly I am here."

Alexis clearly seemed a little shocked to hear that. But her shock disappeared as quickly as it came. A shy smile appeared on her face as she took Severus' hand in her own before lowering her voice so much, Severus only caught what was said because of his advanced "spy" hearing.

"Because Severus, as I told you last week, I like you. You should know it's very difficult for me to not fall in love with you."

Severus stared at her in shock, mouth slightly agape as she gave him a shy smile before turning and going back to talk to Brad, who had by then joined Ammon and Eve in their conversation.

Severus stood there for a moment, staring at the spot Alexis had vacated as he registered her words. He glanced at Henri as the Frenchman stood next to him.

"You're a very lucky man, Severus," he said softly, his eyes on the group talking across the room.

"What are you talking about?" Severus muttered back. Henri's smile had a feeling of resigned sadness as he stared at Alexis, who was laughing at Ammon's comment.

"Her mind might be trying to choose a husband," he said after a moment, finally glancing back at Severus, "but her heart has already made a decision." With a nod to the Potions Master, Henri crossed to room to strike up a conversation with Eve in French.

Severus drank his scotch as he thought about Henri's words. There had to be a reason he had made it this far into the process. Did she really have those feelings for him?

Alexis watched out the corner of her eye as Henri and Severus talked, wondering what Henri had said to him that made Snape look so contemplative and confused. She had to turn back to her conversation, joking at Brad about the Cannons' dismal chances at the Cup. Ammon was talking about an up and coming Egyptian player that was being scouted by the English teams, while Eve and Henri were talking quietly in French. From the look in Eve's eyes, Alexis was sorely regretting the fact that she didn't know the language. She was surprised when Severus appeared across from her, between Brad and Ammon.

"The Falcons seem to have a solid team," Severus interjected with a nod. "It's possible that they will at least make the playoffs." His comment sparked another debate and Alexis watched the scene before with a contented smile on her face.

--

Alexis was both happy and sad that her time at Hogwarts had ended. A week after her graduation, she was home alone in the house she grew up in, and the house her parents had stayed in until their deaths. The Cullen Manor was only for parties and formal occasions, as neither her father nor Uncle Nicolas deemed it prudent to live there. For a while she wandered around the house, seeing things that reminded her of her parents.

"This is too much," she whispered to herself, and flooed over to Eve's apartment. The living room was empty when she stepped out of the fireplace, and she made her way further into the apartment. It was a three bedroom apartment, but one of the rooms Eve used as an office for her work. Nine times out of ten, she would be in there.

Not bothering to knock, Alexis pushed the office door open slowly, peeking through the growing gap to see her cousin at her desk, writing furiously in a journal and every now and then glancing at a parchment on her lap.

"Eve?"

Eve merely held up her free hand and finished writing her sentence before looking up. She smiled at Alexis and waved at the empty couch in the office. The only space not covered with piles of journals and parchment, since sometimes Eve would end up sleeping on that couch after a long research session.

"Hey Alexis. Just finishing up some research for the Transfiguration Council. What's up?"

Alexis shrugged as she sat cross legged on the couch, staring at the floor when Eve joined her on the couch. "I don't know. Just... going back home and having to make the decision so quickly. It's a little nerve wracking."

Eve hummed and placed a comforting arm around Alexis' shoulders, letting the younger girl sag against her. "It's hard. I know. Coming back here after Maman... passed, it was hard to even come inside. It'll hopefully hurt less after time."

The younger girl just sighed and stared at her knees. "I... I'm having a hard time with the marriage decision too."

"I can't tell you anything but to follow what your heart tells you to," Eve said gently. "Any of the men you choose would be welcomed into the family. Considering it's just Pater and myself, you're halfway there."

Alexis laughed and Eve played with her hair absent-mindedly. "Will the others be angry?"

Eve sighed and thought for a moment. "Not angry, I think. Maybe sad they weren't chosen, but they all knew there was a chance they wouldn't be chosen. I'd wager that the other three will most likely still want to keep in touch. You've made good friends with them," she replied. Alexis snorted and glanced up at her cousin.

"Enough about this depressing stuff. I want to hear about something good. Like what's happening between you and Lucius?"

"Nothing you should worry your head over," Eve retorted, fighting down a blush. Alexis cackled and sat up.

"Bull. The Malfoys are like family to me, and since they couldn't be related from marriage to me, maybe you'll be my solution."

"I hope you're not condoning any alleged relationship between Lucius and myself for purely selfish reasons."

"Isn't that what a Slytherin does?"

Eve sighed and shook her head. "Slytherins. The lot of you. Are you staying the night or you gonna go home?"

Biting her bottom lip, Alexis stared at her hands. "Would it be all right if I stayed?"

"Of course," Eve said. "You still have to make the decision tomorrow though. There's no way you can get out of that one."

Alexis laughed as Eve helped her off the couch. "As if I could forget."

--

Early the next morning Alexis was awakened as the sun filtered in through the guest room curtains signaling that it was time to get up. Sitting up, she stretched before turning and climbing out of bed, throwing a robe on over her nightdress. Going into the bathroom, Alexis leaned down to splash her face with water from the sink and it wasn't till the water touched her skin did she realize what today was.

"Oh no…"

--

Hearing shuffling, Eve looked up from the morning paper to see her cousin come into the kitchen. Filling a mug with tea and placing it opposite her own Eve smiled,

"Morning!"

Getting a glare in reply, Alexis dumped sugar and cream into her tea, stirring it hastily before taking a rather large sip. Which caused her to promptly choke on it.

"Alright, I take it it's not a good morning. Eat something, it'll make you feel better."

As Eve slid some of the food towards her cousin, Alexis spoke for the first time.

"Nothing will make me feel better. My entire life is about to change!"

Watching her cousin in silence for a moment, Eve reached across the table to place a comforting hand on top of Alexis' before saying,

"Don't worry Lex. It will turn out alright and you will be happy, I know it."

Pausing, Eve looked down before asking,

"Have you made a decision?"

Sighing, Alexis closed her eyes before squeezing Eve's hand.

"Yes. The official letter will be sent to him after breakfast."

"And you won't tell me who it is, will you?"

"Not a chance."

"Aw c'mon."

Alexis glanced back up at Eve as she reached to fix her tea. "Maybe after lunch. He'll get it by then."

--

When Severus got up in his home at Spinner's End, he sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He knew what the day was, and spent nearly all night tossing and turning about it. The dark haired man finally sat up and got ready for the day.

After a quick shower, he put the kettle on the stove and began to peruse through the Daily Prophet. Hm, Cannons lost again, stock on pewter cauldrons was up ten percent, Auror recruitment was up. By the time Severus was finished with his quick glance through the paper, the water was ready for the tea. As the tea was steeping, Severus began to make his breakfast.

Aside from the clattering of pans and spatulas, and the sizzling of the oil in the pans, the kitchen was mostly silent. He was enjoying the remains of his breakfast when an owl swooped into the kitchen, dropping off a thick envelope and flying out.

Slowly, Severus put down the tea cup he held that was halfway up to his mouth, and with the other hand gingerly picked up the envelope. Turning it over, he froze when he saw the Cullen crest on the seal.

"By the gods..." Severus broke the seal and picked up the small hand written note in front.

_Severus,_

_Even though you have to sign the formal papers, I wanted... I wanted to invite you to Eve's apartment where I'm staying at the moment. By the time you finish reading the prospective wedding contract I'll have talked to Eve and keyed you into her wards. You're free to floo in when you're finished. _

_Your future wife,_

_Alexis Nicolette Cullen_


	11. Author note

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far and will stick with me, I just am breaking it down into chapters and its taking a lot of time because there is A LOT of story! I would like to give credit to my co-writer/unofficial beta MatalinoLukaret for coming up with so many great and funny ideas and helping me! Half the credit goes to her everyone! So expect more soon, till then ENJOY!

~Severus'SouthernBelle


	12. Chapter 11

Alexis paced nervously in front of the fireplace as Eve sat on her couch, a glass of wine in her hand while her eyes followed her frantic cousin.

"Don't even say anything, Eve."

"I didn't say anything," Eve replied, sipping her wine and smirking as the fireplace flared with green flames and the familiar form of Severus Snape walked into her home.

Alexis had frozen as soon as the green flamed burst out and stood ramrod straight. When Severus walked in, he had stopped mere inches away from Alexis. The woman tilted her head up and gazed into his onyx eyes, entranced.

She watched as one of Severus' eyebrows rose slowly upwards. "Good afternoon, Miss Cullen."

"Severus," Alexis said softly, "we're to be married. I think Alexis would be best." She watched as Severus smiled wryly before a snicker broke their gaze. Both turned to look at Eve, who was staring at them with an amused look on her face.

"I told you so Severus."

"Let it go, woman," Severus said wearily.

"Oh no, Severus, ask Eve who I saw at the Manor with her in a very... interesting position?" Alexis asked with a smirk. Eve groaned as Severus' eyes gleamed in a predatory way.

"Do tell," he purred.

"Oh gods," Eve sighed, pointedly ignoring the victorious grins the newly engaged duo shared.

--

After Severus arrived, the two decided to escape Eve's evil victorious gaze (after much teasing about her new "relationship" with Lucius of course) and went to walk in the small garden that was adjacent to Eve's place. Reaching a large shady tree, Alexis took a seat on the bench underneath it, Severus leaning against the trunk and watching the breeze blow Alexis' hair around her face.

"You look very confused Severus."

Alexis' soft comment startled Severus out of the daze he didn't even realize he had been in. Looking at her, he saw her soft brown orbs resting on him, a small smile gracing her lips. Sitting so that he faced the opposite direction of her, but so that he met Alexis face to face, he replied

"To tell you the truth…I am."

Turning more towards him, Alexis placed her hand on top of his before asking,

"Why?"

"I didn't even think I would make it to the second ball, and now I find myself engaged to you."

"Do you not want to be?"

The question came so softly, Severus had to strain to hear it.

"No! That is not what I meant at all, I just wonder…why me?"

Smiling, Alexis tightened her grip slightly on Severus hand before giving him one of her breath-taking smiles.

"You are a real mystery Severus Snape. You play the role of cold, unreachable, and sarcastic Potions Master, but when in a different environment, are completely different. You were kind, comforting, and understanding when no one else was. I came to know that man, and began to fall for him. And I hope someday, he can feel the same for me."

The last part of her sentence came out so soft he wasn't sure he heard her right until he looked down and saw Alexis looking anywhere but at him, her cheeks flushed. Pulling his hand from underneath Alexis', she didn't even have time to react before she felt herself become encased in Severus' arms and pulled tightly to his chest.

"I don't get good things in my life very often, so I often don't know what to do when that happens. But I swear to you Alexis, I will do everything to protect you, because when I receive a precious gift, I don't let anything happen to it."

Grasping his shirt in her hands, Alexis smiled before murmuring,

"Thank you Severus. I promise to be the best wife anyone can be."

--

Eve had left her apartment to give Severus and Alexis time to talk, and flooed to her father's home in Manchester. She had only returned from France mere weeks before her aunt and uncle's deaths, so she hadn't had a chance to spend time with her father.

"Pater?"

"In my office, Eve." Eve followed her father's voice and went into the dark office her father used. Nicolas' office was the complete opposite of hers, and was clean and neat. All the papers on his desk were in neat piles and his desk was polished. Nicolas sat at his desk, signing a paper that vanished as soon as he finished penning his signature. He looked up and smiled at his daughter, summoning a chair next to his, indicating for her to sit. "Everything all right?"

Eve smiled in return and sat in the chair, folding her legs underneath her and resting her elbows on the armrests. "Yes, Pater. I just wanted to visit you. We haven't had decent conversation since the summer before my last year at Beauxbatons."

Nicolas nudged her chin with a finger, dark eyes twinkling. "You are a woman now, Eve. But there are times I still remember you as a little child, so curious." He laughed at her indignant look, leaning over to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm just curious, Pater. What did Uncle Jonathan leave you?"

Nicolas' eyes dimmed, but Eve was distracted by the hand her father still had on the back of her neck. It twitched for a second but her father's small chuckle made her forget.

"Personal trinkets from our childhood, Filia," Nicolas said softly, using Eve's childhood nickname from him, "And the task of taking care of you and Alexis, as well as the family name."

She gave him a sad smile and looked down to stare at her hands. "So Uncle Jonathan told you he was going to give Alexis the inheritance?"

Eve missed the look of fury in his eyes, but he soon regained his composure and plastered a sad smile of his own on his face. "Not explicitly, but I had an idea he would do such a thing. Come now, Eve," Nicolas said, patting his daughter's hand, "What's done is done. How are you doing on the relationship front? Want me to find you a suitor?"

Nicolas laughed as Eve gave him a dark look before shuddering. "No, I'm fine Pater. I think I can find myself a suitable… partner my own way."

"You're such an aristocratic rebel, Filia," Nicolas chuckled. "I still get the looks of horror from all the old socialite wives. Letting my daughter walk around unmarried after getting her inheritance, what a scandal." Eve laughed at her father's droll look. "Crazy old harpies."

"Yet you still go to the parties."

"I have to get my entertainment in somehow," Nicolas answered. Eve gave her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I think I should get back to my apartment. I left the two alone and I don't know what I'm going to come back to."

"No doubt you'll find it amusing."

"You know me so well, Pater."

"Be well, Filia," Nicolas said as they both stood, Eve sneaking another hug from him, and Nicolas kissed the top of her head as they embraced. "Give Alexis and Severus my congratulations."

"Of course, Pater. Have a good evening," Eve said, before leaving his office to floo back home.

When Nicolas heard the unmistakable sound of the floo activate, the smile on his face melted away into a frown as he sat back down at his desk and pulled out a folder from his desk drawer. His frown turned into a maniacal smirk as he leafed through the documents in the folder.

"Such a fool, big brother. I'll get my way, you'll see."

--

When Eve got back to her apartment, she found the newly engaged couple sitting next to each other on the couch. Alexis had made tea and both she and Severus looked up from their conversation to see Eve return.

"Where'd you go?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Just visiting Pater," Eve replied as she poured herself a cup of tea, sitting on the couch across from them. "I'm sure Severus behaved himself, since technically I'm supposed to be guarding your integrity."

Alexis nearly choked on her tea as Severus rolled his eyes. "You read too many mushy romance novels."

"And how do you know what the romance novels say?" Eve shot back, an impish grin on her face. Severus ignored her in favor of handing a napkin to Alexis, who had spilt a little bit of tea on her knee when she almost choked.

"Anyway," Alexis interjected before the two could start bickering like children, "we were going to discuss the wedding."

"Ooo," Eve grinned impishly as she leaned forward which of course made Severus inwardly cringe, "please do tell!"

Alexis patted Severus' hand sympathetically as he let out a groan. Turning to her cousin Alexis quirked an eyebrow before saying,

"I'm seriously debating letting you help us."

"Aww, come on you know you need my _expert _advice. Besides, I'm your cousin, and you know you love me and can't do it without me!"

Giggling at Eve's pout, Alexis sighed before sarcastically replying,

"Oh alright."

Eve laughed before beginning a victory dance around the room. She stopped however when she heard

"On one condition may you help with the plans."

"Oh and what is that Mr. Snarky?" Eve replied to Severus' statement.

With an evil grin he responded

"No more shopping."

The grin he wore widened as Eve's expression fell and Alexis burst out into laughter.

"Bu-bu-but…."

"I think I'll go and shop with him this time Eve," Alexis managed to get out. "Besides, it will give us more time together."

"Oh fine."


	13. Chapter 12

_Cullen to Marry Potions Master!_

Alexis groaned as she saw the headline at breakfast the next morning. Eve was snickering quietly from behind the paper she was reading, and Severus merely rolled his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen and sat next to his fiancee. The man had returned back to his home last night but arrived again this morning to help plan the wedding. Or at least that's what he said.

"Wow, Rita Skeeter is really excited about this," Eve commented as she continued reading. "Although she begins to speculate on what attributes our dear Severus utilized to woo my poor defenseless cousin. And by attributes I mean his co-"

"Can we spare the uncouth language until lunch?" Severus interjected wearily, biting a piece of toast. Alexis' cheeks sported a blush as she feigned interest in her eggs.

"It is my apartment."

"I could inform Skeeter about the budding relationship between the Malfoy and Lumieux heads," Severus retorted. Eve quickly moved the paper away from her face to glare at him.

"I have no idea what you're referring to, sir," she said crisply, before pulling the paper back up to her face. Severus smirked at Alexis' pleased laugh when moments later they could hear Eve mutter. "Touché, though. Well played."

--

The engagement ball had gone off without a hitch, Brad, Henri, and Ammon wishing the two the best. They had been some of the only nice people there, as other shunned suitors who HAD to attend, seeing as that was their social duty, only glowered at Severus. It didn't bother him, seeing as from his point of view he 'got the girl' but it made Alexis uncomfortable, so he had tried to steer clear of as many of them as possible.

But the presence of Harry, Draco, and the Weasley family made up for it, as the twins were on their best behavior when it came to Severus and Alexis, but everyone else was fair game. Alexis surrounded herself with her friends, and was glad that they were supportive in her decision. She laughed at Eve and Lucius' subtle flirtations between them, and saw Severus' amused glance at them as well.

The wedding plans were all done and just needed to be reviewed, and Lucius insisted on going to help Severus decide on his wedding attire. Severus remembered the quote to be, "Since you can't see Alexis or her dress before she comes down the aisle, then she can most certainly not see you and definitely can't help you pick out your wardrobe! I'm taking you to my personal tailor, so come along!" Lucius had then proceeded to drag Severus out of his home.

So here sat Alexis in the former Head Girl suite on a beautiful June day at Hogwarts, only one of the few remaining students left. She had finished clearing out her old Head Girl rooms and was waiting for Eve to arrive so that the two could retire to Alexis' home and review the plans before preparing for the wedding which would take place in just a few days time. She was sorely tempted to go bug Harry and/or Draco, seeing as they were about the only other two former students in the castle but decided against it. Both were working hard on getting teaching apprenticeships, Harry for DADA and Draco for Charms surprisingly. They had a lot to finish before they would be able to come to the wedding. She had spoken to Severus about her own career choice, and they had both agreed on a schedule that would allow her to work from home. _Home_. That sounded awkward, considering her home would be with her former Potions Master, who would also be her husband. Turning to continue staring out the window, Alexis jumped with a squeak when she heard a sharp knock on her door. Expecting it to be Eve, she called,

"It's open!"

As the door opened, Alexis began to playfully banter,

"Eve you scared the life out of me don't you-OH!"

Once she turned and saw who it was she cut herself off and turned bright red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," murmured Severus in that deep velvety voice that always made Alexis' heart skip.

"T-that's alright. I just-"

"You're nervous, aren't you?" He cut her off softly.

Looking down, Alexis replied in barely a whisper,

"I just don't want to be marrying for the wrong reason. I don't want to hurt you. And I don't want to disappoint you."

There was a moments silence before Alexis felt a gentle pressure under her chin, which turned out to be Severus' fingertips. Tilting her chin so that her eyes met his he responded,

"You have no need to worry about that. I have something for you that might help take the nervousness away."

"What?"

Severus chuckled softly at her immediate peaked interest.

"This," he said pulling a ring box from his pocket. "I know I didn't give you one at the engagement ball, but I had to have it resized so hopefully, it will fit."

Opening the box, a white gold band with a single princess cut diamond winked up at Alexis from its bed of black velvet.

"Oh," Alexis breathed softly, hardly daring to touch it. She watched Severus pluck it from the box and gently taking her hand, slide it on her left ring finger, which until now had been bare of any sort of engagement ring.

"It's absolutely gorgeous. Thank you."

Alexis then proceeded to wrap her arms around her fiancé and lean her head against his chest, taking him completely by surprise. Slowly, Severus wrapped his arms around her waist before he whispered,

"I know I'm not the most handsome of men, and I definitely know I'm not perfect, but when I get a gift worth holding on to, I cherish and protect it, and as your husband, I promise to do just that."

"That's a lie," Severus heard the soft reply. Before he could say anything, Alexis responded, "You are perfect. I could think of no one else I would want by my side as my husband."

–

"Lucius this really isn't necessary-"

"Are you questioning my advice?"

Severus glowered at Lucius as he circled the pedestal Severus stood on. They were currently in the Malfoy Manor, and it took many protestations from Severus before Lucius snapped at the man and threatened to hex him. The Tailor was pulling out his equipment and inwardly smiled at the two men.

"I don't understand why we need all the pomp and circumstance when it comes to my wardrobe. Alexis' will be sufficient."

Lucius chucked and stood back as the Tailor began to measure quickly and efficiently, without Severus getting uncomfortable. "Are you are daft, Severus? Showing up to your own wedding in anything less than the best attire would be an insult to your future wife and family. Honestly," he muttered.

"When you put it that way, fine," Severus hissed. Lucius merely gave him a victorious smirk. He watched as a house elf appeared next to the blonde and announced that there was someone to see him.

"Let them in," Lucius said absentmindedly, sharp eyes on the fabrics that the Tailor was holding up against Severus. The man on the pedestal groaned when Eve strode in.

"Is there a reason you are here?" Severus asked, and watched Eve walk up to stand next to Lucius, and the blonde turn his head to smirk at the woman.

"I'm just seeing how the wardrobe situation is coming along, Severus," Eve replied. She smirked at the man before turning her head to speak softly to Lucius. Too softly for Severus to hear, and the man narrowed his eyes at the two. Something Lucius said made Eve smile brightly, and Severus guessed the two weren't speaking about wedding attire anymore.

"If you'll send along what fabrics will be in his final look, I can make sure everything fits in the wedding plans," Eve said to the three men in the room. They all nodded before she nodded and left.

"Say nothing, Severus," Lucius said, not even looking at the man. "Nothing."

"Whatever you say," Severus responded lazily, a smirk growing on his face. The Tailor held back a snicker. He'd heard a lot of things in his line of work, and it was always entertaining.

--

It was the night before the wedding and Alexis and Severus were to have dinner together before Alexis went to have a 'girl's night' with Eve, Severus going to have a drink with Lucius. Dressed simply in a black pencil skirt with a white button up shirt and pumps, Alexis waited for her intended to arrive. Seeing the flames in the fireplace roar and turn green, Alexis stood and waited for Severus to step out with a smile on her face. As soon as he had stepped out and brushed the soot from his robes, Severus felt his waist become encircled. Looking down, he smiled when he saw his fiancée hugging him. Hugging her back, Severus smirked

"I'm guessing you missed me?"

"No, I just do this to everyone who happens to visit me."

"Well Miss Cullen, seeing as you are to be a married woman we will have to put a stop to that right now."

Laughing as she released him, Alexis gently took his hand and began to lead him into another room saying

"Come along Professor, dinner is ready."

--

After a very pleasant and leisurely dinner the two retired to the sitting room before they both took their leave for their separate locations. The two sat in silence, Alexis with her head on Severus' shoulder, while he had his legs crossed and one arm was draped comfortably around Alexis' waist, a position it had become quite accustomed to. While the two sat there, Severus' brain was in overdrive. Married. He had thought it would never happen to him, and here he was getting married to one of the most caring, beautiful and intelligent people tomorrow afternoon. He really found himself attached to Alexis and he really loved how she could see past the cold Potions Master and make him open up, which made him become a whole new man only around her. Hearing chimes somewhere in the background, Severus leaned down to murmur lowly in Alexis' ear, making her shiver pleasantly,

"I better be going, or I will never here the end of it from Lucius."

Smiling up at him, Alexis said back just as softly,

"Same here."

As they both stood in front of the fireplace to leave, Severus decided to push his luck and after grabbing his floo powder, leaned forward and whispered "Goodbye," brushing his lips against Alexis' before disappearing into the flames, not giving her enough time to do anything except stare at the now empty spot where he had been.

--

"If you don't desist the smirk, Lucius, I will remind you why I was one of the Dark Lord's favored servants," Severus hissed. He was currently sitting in Lucius' private study, having a comfortable chat over drinks. Lucius was there when he arrived, and they had been chatting for an hour before Lucius decided to get cocky.

"And if you remember correctly, I was standing along with you as well," came Lucius' retort. The blonde man was still smirking as he drank his brandy.

"So you would be aware. Stop smirking at me, you pillock."

"You kissed her."

Severus stiffened at Lucius' statement. He whirled his gaze to the blonde, who grinned in triumph.

"So you did."

"You have no proof," Severus snapped.

"I need none, your reaction merely added credence to my suspicions," Lucius answered. He waved a hand as he changed the subject, "But it's a null point, since you are marrying her in a matter of hours. How are you faring?"

The dark haired man stared contemplatively at his own glass, missing the amused look Lucius shot at him.

"I... believe I am faring well."

Lucius smirked at him. "Good. Then I won't have to hex you senseless if you try and make a run for it."

--

When Alexis had flooed into Eve's home, she was still thinking about the brief but very enjoyable kiss she had with Severus. She wasn't paying attention when a drink was thrust in front of her face, causing her to jump back in alarm.

Eve glanced at her with an amused grin. "You seem awfully happy. Did you get some pre-marriage sex?"

Alexis gaped at her cousin. "No!" The other woman laughed and patted Alexis on the back.

"I was just kidding. How was your dinner with Severus?" Alexis took the drink and the two women sat comfortably on the couch. Alexis gave Eve a brief summation of their dinner, and neglected to tell her cousin about the kiss. It would drive her crazy if Eve found out.

"And girl's night tonight is what?" Alexis asked after she finished her tale.

With a grin, Eve gestured to the blankets on the floor and the pile of movies she stacked. "Romantic movies, chocolate, and wine."

Alexis gave her cousin a grateful smile, Eve knew her comfort zone well.


	14. Chapter 13

Alexis sat in what had been cornered off as "the bride's room" drumming her fingertips nervously on the dresser top that she sat at. After getting everything ready, and going through getting her hair and make up done, Alexis had put her gown on and was now slowly going insane as she waited for her cousin to come get her. Sighing, she got up and went to stand in front of the full length mirror for what had to be the thousandth time, brushing out non existent wrinkles in the skirt material. Her dress was somewhat simple, the sweetheart neckline embellished by silver embroidery, while the off the shoulder sheer sleeves fitted her arms to a tee. The A-line skirt fell straight to the floor, her simple white pumps peeking out from underneath. She wore no veil, instead her hair was held back in a low messy bun by her mother's diamond and mother of pearl flower hair pin. The only jewelry she wore were a pair of hanging diamond earrings. Hearing a gasp, Alexis spun to see Eve standing in the doorway, with a smile.

"Oh Lex, you're gorgeous!"

Leaning into Eve's embrace as the older girl hugged her, Alexis sighed

"I don't think I can do this."

Pulling back, Eve held her cousin by the shoulders. "Yes you can. Severus is a great guy and though he may not show it, or say it, he loves you."

"You think?"

"I know. Now come on, it's time." Eve led her cousin down the hallways of Hogwarts to the grounds, where the ceremony would take place. Severus and Alexis both agreed that Hogwarts would be the best place for the wedding ceremony, as both had wonderful memories of the school. Dumbledore would officiate the wedding, with the staff attending on Severus' behalf. His mother had died a year after Severus finished Hogwarts, and he had no other family, other than the staff, who acted as such. Alexis had Uncle Nicolas and Eve in attendance, along with Harry, Hermione, Neville, the Weasley family, as well as Lucius and Draco.

As Eve led her outside, the sun shone as Alexis blinked to adjust her eyes. The grounds were always immaculate, and in the distance she could see the flower covered arch where the Headmaster and Severus stood. Lucius stood next to him as his second, or the 'best man' if compared to a muggle wedding ceremony. They were too far away for Alexis to make out the details of their attire, but Eve had assured her that they were beyond passable. The two were at the beginning of a cloth aisle that led to the archway, and Eve glanced back at her. Her Uncle Nicolas stood there waiting, wearing a mixture of a suit with a breathable robe over it. He grinned at the two women when they were in sight.

"You ready?" Eve asked, jolting Alexis out of her thoughts. Absentmindedly, Alexis ran her gaze over Eve's dress. It was a greenish blue dress that hugged her upper body but flared at the waist, ending at about an inch above her knees. She held a fragrant bouquet and handed another one to Alexis.

"Yeah," Alexis answered, taking a deep breath as Eve pulled out her wand and charmed the music to begin. With a calming smile, Eve walked sedately down the aisle, before standing next to Dumbledore.

Nicolas laid a comforting hand on Alexis' shoulder. "I wish it was my brother to be here," he said.

Alexis smiled. "He would be glad you could step in, Uncle." Nicolas offered her his arm and she took it as the music changed for her entrance. The ceremony was a mixture of Muggle and Wizarding traditions, and everyone stood as she began her walk. Her uncle's presence was comforting, as she slid her gaze over the attendants, who smiled at her entrance. Her gaze went to Lucius, and his eyes gleamed when their eyes met, and she smiled wider. Lucius was very dapper in light grey, like Nicolas, wearing a suit and a robe. It was when her sight turned to Severus that she almost froze in her tracks.

He wore a tailored black suit, framing his body nicely. A sleeveless black robe was over it, with green and silver embroidery along the edges. His raven hair, usually down in a curtain around his face, was pulled back, tied with a leather strip, leaving small tendrils to escape the tie and frame his face. Alexis met the onyx eyes and couldn't help but keep her gaze on his the rest of the way down the aisle. Severus meanwhile was just as fixated on Alexis. Her simple dress did just enough to bring out her natural beauty, the slight summer wind playing with her hair and pulling a few strands free from her clip.

"You might want to take a breath, you're beginning to turn blue," a snarky voice chortled from his left.

"Shut up Lucius," was the snappy hissed reply.

As Alexis and her uncle reached the end of the aisle, Nicolas leaned down and placed a light kiss on Alexis' cheek with a smile before turning to Severus and shaking his hand, placing his niece's hand within Severus'. Smiling widely at the two, Dumbledore welcomed everyone before beginning the ceremony. For Alexis and Severus however, Dumbledore's words just seemed to drift in and out of their ears. Alexis smiled up at Severus as the corner of one side of his mouth quirked back up at her, while he subconsciously stroked the back of the hand he still held with his thumb. The ceremony seemed to fly by, and soon they arrived at the exchange of vows.

"Alexis, if you would begin," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes. He gestured for them to face each other, and with a deep breath, Alexis met Severus' eyes.

"Severus," she began, a small smile growing, "I know our road to this spot was long, arduous, and under extreme circumstances-" Alexis heard Eve's soft snicker as she spoke.

"But I am glad and ecstatic to be standing here, with you, ready for the next beginning in my life. I am deliriously happy to be your wife, and I know this marriage will be nothing less than an adventure."

Alexis suspected she could hear Mrs. Weasley's happy sobbing in the crowd, but she got distracted when Severus' hold on her hands tightened slightly before he spoke.

"As many know I'm not a pleasant man to deal with-" Lucius' snorted softly, "and I am deeply honored that you have chosen me to be the man that stands by your side. I vow to stand by you, to the best of my abilities, and to cherish our union." He tilted the corner of his lips into a smile as the sobbing from Mrs. Weasley was still in the background.

"Alexis," Dumbledore said softly, "do you vow to love this man, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He gave her a wide smile before he turned to Severus.

"And Severus, do you vow to love this woman, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"May we have the rings?" Alexis and Severus turned to the people next to them. Eve pulled the ring off her bouquet and handed it to her as Lucius reached into his coat pocket to procure the ring for Severus.

Alexis took Severus' left hand and slid the wide band which was a mixture of white gold and platinum and engraved with knot work onto his ring finger. Severus then in kind took Alexis' left hand and put the matching white gold wedding band that was studded with minuscule diamonds on the front that glinted in the sunlight.

With a wide smile and a grand gesture, Dumbledore finally said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Severus rolled his eyes at Eve and Lucius' quiet chuckles, instead gazing at Alexis, remembering the small kiss he gave her less than a day ago. Holding her hands in his, the two met in a soft kiss. The two could hear the Weasley twins' cat calls and they separated, Severus watching with glee the flush on Alexis' cheeks.

The newly married couple held hands as Lucius offered Eve his arm and she took it lightly as they went down the aisle in front of them. There was a celebration and the reception in the Great Hall lasted early into the morning.

--

Once the festivities for the wedding had finished, and everyone had begun to leave (which Severus had been quite happy about, considering the teasing glances he got from both Lucius and Eve all night), Severus offered his arm silently to his new wife so that he could lead her down to what would now be _their _quarters. As the two walked, there was a heavy, but yet somewhat comfortable silence that hung around them. Reaching the entryway, Severus whispered the password before leading Alexis into her new home. After the two entered, Alexis slipped her hand out of it's former position in the crook of Severus' arm and stood silently, her eyes going over the familiar surroundings that she recalled from the night she had first received the letter from her uncle. Severus turned to hang his outer robes over the back of an armchair before turning back toward Alexis.

"Welcome home."

Alexis was slightly startled, not only because of the sudden break in the silence, but also because of the tone he had spoken in. It was not cold and sarcastic, as it usually was. It was very sincere and gentle. And did she detect a hint of hope?

Smiling genuinely up at him, Alexis lifted a hand to one side of Severus' face before whispering back,

"Thank You."

Before he could respond or react however, Severus was taken by surprise as Alexis pushed herself up so she stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips softly against his. Eyes widening for a moment before closing in pleasure, Severus decided for once to let go of everything and throw caution to the wind. Wrapping his arms around her, Severus drew Alexis closer as her arms wound tightly around his neck. Pulling back only for lack of air, the two gazed at each other as they struggled to catch their breath, Severus half smiling, half smirking when he saw a bright blush quickly rise to cover Alexis' whole face.

Lowering her eyes in embarrassment, Alexis mumbled,

"Sorry."

Lifting her chin with one hand, Severus stated,

"There's no reason to be. We are husband and wife now and you are perfectly entitled to kiss me if you want."

Pausing for a moment he smirked before looking into her eyes and saying,

"I certainly have no objection."

This statement made Alexis blush even more, causing a chuckle to escape from Severus. It was awfully amusing to see her flush so brilliantly, and he also found her very cute when she was flustered. However, seeing that she was slightly uncomfortable, he broke the silence by saying,

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of having your things brought down and put away."

Grateful for the topic change, Alexis looked up at Severus.

"No, that's fine. Thank you very much."

Showing her to the bedroom Alexis was stunned for a moment at the simplistic and clean elegance of it. All the furniture, including the rather large four poster bed, was made from a deep cherry wood. The walls were flocked with bookcases here and there and also some very tasteful artwork. The main focal point was the large fireplace, which was roaring, keeping the room warm while the glow bounced off the colors that adorned the room. Surprisingly, it was not all Slytherin green as she had been expecting. Alexis noticed that all the chairs and the small sofa were decked in dark blue, with dark greens, black, and silver making their appearances here and there, overall giving the room a welcome feel.

"Wow," Alexis breathed.

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Severus asked,

"What?"

"It's wonderful. Just everything is so.." Trailing off, Alexis shrugged before smiling at Severus.

"Well.."

Seeing she had now made him uncomfortable, Alexis asked,

"Do you mind if I go take a bath?"

"Of course not. This is your home now, you don't have to ask to do anything. It's the door on the left, when you are ready."

Retrieving her needed items from where the house elves had stored them away for her, Alexis slipped her shoes off and, hurrying across the cold stone floor, she slipped into the bathroom.

--

Alexis had lost track of how long she'd been in the tub. The HUGE tub, but she figured only about twenty minutes had passed. Resting her chin on folded arms on the edge, she held out her hand and gazed for what had to be the hundredth time at the glittering engagement and now wedding bands she wore. She was still having trouble grasping the fact that she was married now, to her former Potions professor no less! She smiled though as she thought of Severus. He was a good man, and even though he didn't show it, he was caring, as he had shown earlier this evening, and all throughout earlier that day, during both the wedding and reception. She couldn't say that she was head over heels in love with the man, but she cared for him deeply and if anything happened to him…she would be at a loss and wouldn't know what to do.

--

Severus had long since removed his wedding garb and was now propped up in bed reading a book, waiting for his wife. _His wife. _That still sounded so foreign to him, and yet…comforting. He was waiting patiently for Alexis to emerge from the bathroom. He wouldn't deny that he indeed desired her, but he would not force her, and would give her time until she was ready. As he turned the page in the book, he heard the bathroom door open and upon looking up, his breathing stopped for the second time that day, Alexis hesitantly walked in, her honey brown hair falling down her back, her brown eyes shining. She wore a simple dark red silk nightdress that clung to her curves before falling to right above her ankles, a matching kimono style robe thrown on and left hanging open, falling loosely around her body. Sensing her slight hesitation, Severus softly called,

"It's alright. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

Relaxing, Alexis began approaching the bed and when reaching it, discarded her robe. Pulling back the covers she shyly slipped under the warm comforter, but couldn't stop herself from shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" Severus asked, locking his eyes with hers as he brushed back some of her hair.

"A little."

Setting down his book on the bedside table, he wrapped his arms around Alexis and pulled her close. Laying against his bare chest, Alexis' lips curved into a tiny, contented smile as her eyes began to drift shut. Tilting her head up once more to look at Severus, she murmured,

"Goodnight Severus."

Softly caressing her check, Severus leaned down and placed the lightest of kisses on her lips before replying,

"Goodnight my Alexis."


	15. Chapter 14

The next day, Alexis had flooed into Eve's apartment to visit, and was greeted by an amusing sight when she got to her cousin's bedroom.

"Did a tornado come through your room?" Alexis asked wryly as she picked up a discarded blouse. Eve leant back to see her from behind her wardrobe and scowled.

"Shut up." She disappeared again behind the wardrobe, reappearing a minute later with a pair of shoes in her hands, sitting on the bed to put them on. Alexis took in her cousin's fancier attire and an evil smirk grew on her face as she ventured further into the room.

"What are you all dressed up for?" she asked, drawling the 'for' victoriously.

"I'm just having a quick lunch before I finish some research," was the answer, Eve not looking up at her cousin to finish fastening her shoes.

"A lunch with whom?" Eve huffed and walked over to her wardrobe to pull out a robe, pulling it on and glaring at her cousin. "You're going with Lucius?"

"He had some suggestions on the research I'm currently doing," Eve replied, fixing Alexis with another glare when she started laughing.

"Oh this is priceless, I can't wait to tell Severus," Alexis said in between laughter. Eve muttered something under her breath before pulling out her wand and fixing her room with a wave.

"You," Eve said, pointing her wand at Alexis, "are to keep mum about this. It's just a lunch meeting, and I'll have you know-"

"Please," Alexis muttered, "you have the hots for Lucius, and just because I'm ten years younger than you doesn't mean I can't spot it."

Eve shut her mouth and glared at her again. "Bloody brat."

Alexis grinned mischievously back at her. "Go on your _date_, Eve. I'll floo back to Hogwarts."

As Eve led her out of the room with a muttered, "It's not a date," Alexis smiled at the fact that so far her life had been much better since the tragedy of her parents' deaths.

--

Late one night in the last week of August found Severus sitting up in bed surrounded by stacks of papers. Closing his eyes he let out a sigh before reaching up to rub his forehead as he felt the starting pangs of a migraine stab at him. So he didn't notice when some of his papers were transported off the bed, the vacant space filled by the slight form of Alexis. Needless to say he was almost scared out of his skin when he felt a slight touch on his arm. He didn't show it of course. Severus Snape was never startled or scared. Opening his eyes, Severus turned his head to meet the concerned gaze of his wife.

"You're getting a migraine."

Severus blinked. It was kind of strange how she could do that. He and Alexis had only been married for about two months, but yet she could always tell when something was bothering him. Smiling tiredly, Severus reached over to cup Alexis's cheek, watching her as she leaned into his touch.

"When am I not?"

Alexis noted that Severus sounded so worn out, his playful sarcasm that he usually used with her was very strained. Sighing with a soft smile, Alexis placed her hand over Severus'.

"I think it's time for you to take a break."

Sighing again, Severus pulled his hand from underneath Alexis' before stating sullenly,

"I can't. School starts next week and I still have much left to do."

"Sev, it's not good when you can't even concentrate on what you're doing. I've been watching you from the doorway for the past five minutes and you've been looking at the same page unblinking."

Against his better judgment, the corner of Severus' lips quirked up into a small smile.

"What?"

Abandoning the papers in front of him, Severus wrapped one arm around Alexis, the other grabbing her legs and pulling her towards him, making Alexis laugh. Shifting so that Alexis's legs were resting across his and so that she rested against him, he looked into her eyes.

"I'm beginning to like that little nickname you so lovingly gave me." Grinning when Alexis giggled, Severus rolled his eyes before stating "I suppose you're right. I'll take a break."

Leaning up and capturing his lips in a slow, soft kiss Alexis grinned back

"Of course I'm right. I was a Slytherin, and now I'm a Snape."

"Oh really?" That gleam in Severus' eyes was kind of starting to scare Alexis.

The bedroom was quickly full of Alexis' peals of laughter combined with Severus' as he tickled her sides.

--

It was the third day of classes when the insistent knocking at their door distracted Severus and Alexis from their work. Severus was grading papers on the couch and Alexis was curled into his side, doing her own work. Severus glanced at the clock above the fireplace and frowned.

"It's nearly midnight," he commented, and stood to get the door. The knocking was still insistent when Severus got to the door and he was ready to curse whoever interrupted them. "Will you cease and-"

"Severus?" Alexis turned to see what caused him to pause, and she gasped. Lucius came striding in, his grey eyes in a cold fury. His arm was around Eve, who was limping and a cut on her forehead was bleeding. A quick glance over showed that Lucius was also injured, the arm not supporting Eve clutching a parchment.

Eve saw her cousin and gave her a grimaced smile. Lucius carefully sat her on the couch; Alexis observed the small touch as the blonde cupped her cheek softly before Lucius went to whisper furiously to Severus. "I'm all right, kiddo," Eve said softly, gesturing to the forehead.

Alexis scoffed and picked up her wand to sterilize and bandage the cut. "What happened?" she asked as she shot a quick glance to the two men who were still whispering. It was then Alexis realized that Lucius was wearing fancier robes than he usually did. And she saw that Eve was wearing fancy clothes as well. An eyebrow rose in question when Eve noticed her cousin.

"Er... we were kind of on a date," Eve whispered. She glared at Alexis' snort of amusement, but then turned serious when she saw her cousin's injured leg. "I think I just caught a hex at the wrong moment. Lucius did the counter charm before we got here."

"HEX?!" Alexis' shout caught the attention of Severus and Lucius, who both looked resigned as they moved to take seats near the girls. Lucius took the empty spot next to Eve, and Alexis smirked a little at the concerned glances her cousin was throwing at the blonde man. Severus instead started pacing from one end of the couch to the other, holding the crumpled parchment Lucius had when they entered.

"We were attacked," Lucius stated, his face in a slight frown. "Thankfully we managed to stave off the attackers, but they left that," he gestured to the parchment Severus had, "behind."

"What were you doing anyway?" Severus asked, still pacing. Alexis watched Lucius blink and his lips quirked in a smirk as he glanced sideways to Eve, who started playing with the hem on her jacket.

"We were on a date," Lucius answered. Severus scoffed.

"I can tell that. But you Lucius, have good instincts that usually can warn you when you're being followed!"

"I was distracted at the time," came Lucius' truthful answer, and Alexis watched as a blush began to spread on her cousin's face. Severus seemed oblivious to what Lucius was inferring, but Alexis had a good idea.

"How distracted could you have been?!" Severus hissed.

"Does my tongue down his throat cause as a viable distraction?" Eve answered. Severus stopped mid-pace and stared at her in shock. Lucius seemed quite amused at her choice of words as Alexis coughed to hide her laughter. "Because I do believe that was the reason _either_ of us were not aware of our surroundings." She smirked at Lucius when he placed a calming hand on her knee.

"Severus," Alexis called. "What did they leave behind?" Severus glanced at the parchment in his hands before handing it to his wife.

"Death threats," Lucius informed the two women. "Against Severus, myself, and Draco. For defecting to Potter's side in the war. I suspect that they know of your marriage, Severus. It was in the papers."

"And Eve?" Severus questioned. Lucius' eyes hardened.

"They know Narcissa and I aren't together anymore. That's why her name isn't on that letter. They know 'Cissa and I didn't really love each other. But since they found Eve and myself in... the position that they did, most likely she'll be added to that list."

"Harry's on the list," Alexis commented, and glanced up at her husband. Severus nodded sadly.

"Most likely these are Death Eaters who managed to escape arrest," he stated. Severus continued to pace again, his onyx eyes narrowed in though. "We have to tell Dumbledore, and inform both Harry and Draco." Lucius nodded at his friend's silent question and the Potions Master went to the fireplace and threw some powder in, stating Dumbledore's name.

The Headmaster's face emerged in a minute, staring at the group in Severus' quarters. "Yes my boy?"

"There is a problem. Would you mind finding Potter and Draco and bringing them here as well? They need to be informed."

"Of course, Severus. I'll be there in a moment." The flames died down when the Headmaster's face disappeared, and Severus began to do first aid on Lucius.

"I'm fine," Lucius hissed. Severus glared and ignored the claim, and Eve shot an amused glance at her cousin. Severus pointedly ignored the fact that Lucius' hand was still resting on Eve's knee as he mended a slash on Lucius' chest, before checking over him again with a wave of the wand then turning to Eve and checking over her too.

"You'll be limping for about two more hours, but you'll be fine," Severus said to her, and Eve nodded once to the man. Alexis stood and held Severus' hand for a moment, ignoring Lucius and Eve's shared glance, instead concentrating on the frown on Severus' face.

"I'll get some tea," Alexis said, patting his hand before going to the small kitchen Severus had in the quarters. When she left Severus collapsed into one of the armchairs and stared listlessly at the fireplace. Eve glanced at the two men in trepidation.

"Why are they coming after you... I mean, us, now?" she asked. Lucius glanced at the fire in thought, while Severus' scowl deepened.

"Most likely they feel that enough time has passed since the Dark Lord's demise to act," Severus said, gratefully taking a cup of tea that Alexis had given him. She put the tray down on the coffee table and handed both Lucius and Eve a cup before taking one herself and sitting on the other side of her cousin. They all sat in silence for about two more minutes before the Headmaster entered, followed by Harry and Draco. The Slytherin quickly noticed his father's state and gave his father a glance.

"I'm fine, Draco." The younger blonde nodded and took a seat on the other extra chair Dumbledore conjured. He scooted next to Harry, and Dumbledore sat in his own plushy chair before leveling his gaze on Severus.

"Lucius and Eve were attacked," the Potions Master said sullenly. Harry gasped and Draco's hand clutched the armrest tightly. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes dimmed and he frowned.

"Are you two all right?" Dumbledore focused on the couple sitting on the couch.

"Just some minor injuries, everything is fine," Lucius answered, ignoring his son's curious glance. Severus then told them the writing on the parchment, passing it around and everyone could feel the crackle of anger from Harry's magic as he saw the list.

"It won't be safe for you outside of these walls," Severus stated. Lucius narrowed his eyes at his friend. Dumbledore nodded in agreement, the twinkle slowly growing in his eyes. While Eve had no idea what the twinkle meant, Alexis could figure out something was going through the Headmaster's mind.

"I believe Minerva was commenting to me that she would like an assistant. Getting too old was her excuse," the Headmaster mentioned. Alexis and Lucius stared at Eve, who stared at the bearded man in confusion. "Eve, don't you have a Masters in Transfiguration?" Harry and Draco stared at the woman in shock.

"Yes..." Eve answered hesitantly. The twinkle brightened. Eve was starting to dread that twinkle. Now she knew what Lucius was saying about the Headmaster's 'god damned twinkle.'

"Wonderful! Now Draco, I do believe you bested Miss Granger last year in Charms! Filius was asking me if I could hire an assistant, since he accepted a freelance job in 'Charms Monthly.' I'm sure you would do fine!" Draco froze and glanced at Harry. The green eyed man gave him a meaningful look and the blonde man nodded.

"Excellent! You'll be a welcome addition! Now Lucius, I do believe you would make an excellent addition as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Harry, you could be his assistant, wouldn't you agree Severus?" Severus smirked at his friend as he nodded. Lucius glared at the man while Draco choked in surprise, and Harry nodded feebly.

"... However could I refuse?" Lucius said morosely. Draco seemed positively green and Harry slid an arm around his lover's shoulders sympathetically. Alexis could only absorb this new information as much as she could.

The Headmaster stood and clapped his hands excitedly. "Well now! Severus, could you and Alexis make sure to ask the House Elves to ready the quarters Harry usually stays in for the boys. In fact, why don't Draco and Harry go with them! When I return, I'll have your new quarters ready," Dumbledore said to Eve and Lucius. Everyone but the aforementioned two stood and reluctantly left.

It was then Eve turned to the man beside her, her mouth in a frown. "Did I just agree to teach brats?"

Lucius was glad she was the only one in the room since he promptly burst out in laughter.

--

"Hope you enjoy the quarters, ta ta!"

"... Is he condoning this relationship?" Lucius asked as the portrait closed after the Headmaster. Eve stood next to him, silent before nodding.

"At least it has the pretense of two different bedrooms." Eve sighed and went to sit on the couch. The quarters the Headmaster prepared for the two was bathed in navy blue and grey, a large couch sat across a fireplace, with two squishy arm chairs opposite each other, with a table in between. Lucius was emotionally drained. He was sure he could recognize a few voices from the attack, but he would need some sleep before he could sift through his memories. The Malfoy was sure that Eve hadn't experience such an attack before, considering that now she seemed to be trembling every so often.

Lucius sighed. He wasn't so good at this emotion stuff. Draco knew it, Narcissa knew it, Severus knew it, hell, everyone in the Wizarding world knew it. But he knew he wanted to help Eve. He strode forward, standing behind the couch, and placed his hands on Eve's shoulders gently, to prevent her from jumping. "Perhaps... we should sleep in the same bed. I find that having someone in the bed will help with nightmares." Lucius was berating himself for sounding so Gryffindor that it was a shock when he felt a warm hand cover one of his, and the brunette woman turning her head to gaze at him. She stood to walk over to him, stopping a mere arm's length away.

She bowed her head, and Lucius held his breath. Eve glanced back up at him, before moving forward and wrapping her arms around Lucius' waist, burying her face into his chest. As a reflex, Lucius settled his arms around her back, faintly recognizing the smell of honeysuckles he was beginning to associate with the woman. Maybe this whole emotion thing wasn't so bad.

--

"I'm worried, Severus," Alexis whispered to her husband. Severus glanced away from his book to gaze at his wife's profile, Alexis lying on her back in their bed, gazing at the ceiling.

"Worrying isn't productive," he remarked, and quirked a smile when she glared at him. "Yes, this is a problematic situation. The only thing we can do is be alert and prepared for whatever happens."

Alexis smiled sadly at him, before getting up on her elbow and pressing a chaste kiss to Severus' cheek. "Goodnight." She settled down on the pillow and Severus watched as her eyelids shut slowly.

After a few moments, Severus was confident that Alexis was asleep. He closed his book and quietly placed it on the bed table. A flint of gold made Severus focus his gaze on Alexis' wedding ring. Even though Severus had managed to survive two wars relatively unscathed, he was truly worried for his wife's health. Although at first his marriage to Alexis was only because he was the single best candidate and to fulfill the wish of her father in getting the Head of the Household name, Severus couldn't contend with the growing affection he was feeling for his ex-student. The Potions Master closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He settled down onto the bed, contented when he felt Alexis shift closer to him in her sleep, before a whispered word and a flick of a wrist doused the light in the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 15

The next morning the students were confused with the four additions to the staff table. The professors usually sat in an unspoken order, the Headmaster in the center, McGonagall at his right. Next to McGonagall sat Sprout, Vector, and Sinistra, and to the Headmaster's left sat Flitwick and Hagrid. Usually Severus sat at the far end next to the half-giant, now Alexis sat at her husband's side, and the other professors found spaces to fill, but today's breakfast found four people in between the Potions Master and Caretaker. To Alexis' right sat Lucius Malfoy, and next to Lucius was Eve. Draco sat next to the brunette, and Harry filled in the spot next to Hagrid.

All four tables eventually tired of staring at the four newcomers and continued on with breakfast.

"Students," Dumbledore announced, the students quieting as the Headmaster stood, "Even though the school term has begun, I'm glad to announce that Lucius Malfoy will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, relieving Alexis Snape from the position, with Mister Harry Potter to assist him. Assisting Professor Flitwick in Charms will be Draco Malfoy. And to assist Professor McGonagall in Transfigurations, Eve Cullen." A small smattering of applause erupted, as all four merely nodded before returning to their breakfast. Severus was watching his House like a hawk, making note of any students who gave away their positions at this announcement.

--

"I hate brats." Lucius looked up from his newspaper to both see and feel Eve sit on the couch. Her face was wrinkled into a frown as she yanked off her teaching robes. It had been at least two weeks since the two began their cover, and while many shied away from Lucius in fear of Dark curses, many of the younger men seemed to flock to Eve, considering her relative closeness in age to them. "If I get one more lovely-dovey stare I'll transfigure them into a pigeon."

Lucius couldn't stop the bubble of chuckles. Eve was quite amusing. Said woman sighed after tossing her robes onto the arm chair and leaning to rest on Lucius' shoulder. Lucius raised an eyebrow. Even though the two had shared a bed since their first night there, he was still somewhat of a stranger to contact outside of the bedroom.

"Is it wrong if I snap and transfigure all the brats who hit on me into tiny Yorkies?" He could hear Eve ask. She shifted on the couch and managed to move Lucius' arm around her shoulders and she stared at him in earnest. "I'd keep them in a pen and feed them, but then I could just let Hagrid take care of them!"

"Hagrid might kill them," Lucius answered, watching as Eve pouted, "plus, I think it's against the law to use magic against a student without their consent." The woman just stuck out her bottom lip further in dismay. Lucius couldn't help it. He closed the short distance between them and pressed his lips against hers.

During his marriage with Narcissa, Lucius could count the number of times they kissed on one hand. So while he knew the logistics, kissing was still somewhat of a novelty to him, so he was surprised when Eve tilted her head and deepened the kiss, languidly guiding Lucius in their exploit.

Considering this was only the second time Eve and he had participated in a kiss, Lucius was blissfully uncaring if that sounded tripe and Gryffindorish. It was then Lucius decided that people should kiss more often if it was that pleasurable.

--

The weekend afterwards, Severus, Alexis, Harry, Draco, Lucius, and Eve were ensconced in the Severus' quarters, trying to figure out the identities of the Death Eaters that attacked Lucius and Eve.

"I know Antonin was one of them," Lucius said resolutely, grey eyes cold as he went through the memory in his mind. Eve had transfigured an extra couch that Harry and Draco were cuddled on, drinking tea that Alexis had prepared. Severus and Alexis sat on their own couch, and Lucius and Eve moved the two love seats near the other couches so that they were sitting in a bit of a triangle.

"Dolohov evaded arrest?" Harry said coldly. Severus nodded.

"He was one of the few that did. Thorfinn Rowle and Yaxley did also," Severus informed.

"No," Draco interrupted. "There are other Death Eaters."

"What do you mean, Draco?" Lucius asked.

"I went to the Ministry a week ago to pick up something from Arthur Weasley, and he showed me the list of Death Eaters that either escaped from Azkaban during the war, or haven't been captured yet. The Lestranges are on the list."

Harry's eyes darkened. "She's still alive? Bellatrix still breathes?" Eve had paled and the hand holding her tea started shaking.

"Did... did she talk in a baby voice?" She asked quietly. Everyone focused on Eve and Alexis looked like she wanted to reach over to hug her. "I heard one of the men call someone by that name."

"Yes," Harry answered, his jaw hardening. "I can't believe she's still alive." Draco placed an arm around him and began whispering things into his ear soothingly.

"Eve, are you all right?" Alexis asked softly. Severus and Lucius watched as the other woman closed her eyes and shuddered for a moment before stilling and opening her eyes.

"I'm fine. Let's just try and identify the rest of them," she said, drinking her tea as Harry and Draco finished whispering to each other.

"So we've identified the Lestranges, Dolohov, and Yaxley," Severus said, keeping on point. "How many attacked you?"

"Eight," Lucius said succinctly.

"That means there's three more Death Eaters unaccounted for," Severus stated. "Could Greyback be one of them?"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "Remus and Sirius made sure of it."

"Are the Carrows accounted for?"

"Amycus is in Azkaban, Alecto was considered dead," Lucius supplied.

"Bellatrix was the only woman," Eve supplied. "The others were male."

"So the Carrows are out. Which others were marked?" Harry asked. Severus closed his eyes as he mentally brought up the list.

"Flint, Warrington, Capper. The others are either dead or in Azkaban."

Harry sighed and started massaging his temples. "Wasn't Capper a Ravenclaw?"

Draco nodded. "Obnoxious prick," he muttered. He glanced at his boyfriend, who was still massaging his temples.

"Unfortunately with Voldemort's death the Dark Marks are gone, so we can't identify them that way," Harry surmised. Both Severus and Lucius nodded.

"They disappeared with his death, along with your scar," Severus answered. "A basic search for Dark Art activity would be useless."

"We can't trace magical signatures?" Alexis questioned. Lucius shook his head.

"Any trace of magic from them has already faded. Even if we went back to where we were attacked, there would be too many other magical signatures to track."

"So we're basically stuck until they attack again or we find them first," Eve said slowly.

"I could have Kingsley locate the list of all the properties the Lestranges own," Harry said, sitting up. "No doubt they would be the ringleaders of this operation."

"I'll get Albus to strengthen the wards around Hogwarts and request that Hogsmeade be protected as well," Severus said. "Until then we are left with nothing else to do."

Draco sighed and leaned back into the couch, letting Harry sag along his side. Alexis took Severus' hand quietly, offering silent comfort as Eve and Lucius shared a look.

"We were expecting a backlash from the ones that survived, Severus," Lucius said softly, breaking his gaze from Eve. Severus pursed his lips, staring moodily at his tea cup.

"Yes we were, Lucius," he replied, "but unfortunately we are right. All of us will have to be careful. Limit your excursions out of the castle, I'm afraid." There was silence after his statement, before Lucius glanced at the clock in the quarters and sighed.

"I have a detention to oversee," he said, and stood, along with Eve.

"I'm going back to the quarters and finish up some essays Minerva has asked me to go over," she said, walking over to hug Alexis as Lucius nodded to everyone in the room, the pair leaving together.

"Want to go fly, Draco?" Harry asked, and the blonde nodded. The two said their good-byes and left as well, leaving Alexis and Severus alone.

Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the couch Harry and Draco abandoned, reversing the transfiguration on it, returning it to the quill it had been earlier. Alexis sighed and turned to lie on the couch, resting her head in Severus' lap. Automatically Severus' free hand dropped to card his fingers through her hair lightly.

The two remained in the position in a comfortable silence, only the crackling of the fire permeating through the room.

"We're going to get through this," Alexis said, breaking the silence. Severus continued carding his fingers through her hair, shooting an amused glance at her.

"You have been hanging around Potter for far too long," he said, quirking a corner of his mouth, "you're beginning to sound like a Gryffindor with that optimism."

"Shush you," Alexis shot back, a smirk on her face. "I wasn't finished. We're going to get through this and get back at the Lestranges for what they've done to the Slytherin name."

"Now that's a comment worthy of a Slytherin," Severus drawled, garnering genuine laughter from his wife.

--

It was the week before Halloween, and Alexis was currently sitting at her husband's side during yet another wonderful Hogwarts dinner. Yet something was bothering her and it had been nagging at her mind for the past few days. Glancing to her right, Alexis frowned. Something was going on between Lucius and Eve. Yes, they still lived together, and sat beside one another, but they treated each other very frostily and talked in very clipped polite tones, and have been since almost a week ago, if she could remember correctly.

"Alexis?"

Severus' quiet murmur pierced the air, startling Alexis out of her haze. Placing her hand lightly over Severus', Alexis smiled. "Sorry sweetheart, did you say something?" Quirking an eyebrow, Severus stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Let's discuss it when we get back home, it's not something I want heard by the whole school."

Giving his hand an extra squeeze, Alexis smiled once more, before continuing eating. Keeping his eyes on his wife a little longer before turning back to his own plate, Severus' eyebrows knotted together in slight confusion, wondering what was on his wife's mind.

When dinner had ended, Alexis saw Lucius glance at Eve with regret as Eve merely stood and strode out of Great Hall like the French aristocrat she was. Lucius stared after her, not noticing that Severus finally noticed the taut emotion his friend was expressing. Together, Severus and Alexis watched as Lucius stood slowly and walked sedately out of the hall.

"I see," Severus said, rising from his chair and holding out a hand to pull Alexis out of her seat. Their trek back down to their quarters would eventually pass the entrance to Lucius and Eve's quarters, and when they passed they saw Lucius and Eve standing there, staring each other down before Eve shook her head and saw them.

"I need to talk to Harry, he said he needed assistance with something," Eve said coldly, ignoring Lucius' heated glare and nodding to her cousin and Severus before stalking off.

"Lucius," Alexis said after a moment, but stopped when Lucius held up a hand and sighed.

"It's nothing," Lucius said, sounding more tired than they've heard him before. "I hope you two have a restful evening." With that, the blonde whispered the password to the entrance and went into his rooms.

Frowning, Alexis glanced up at Severus. "They're fighting over something."

"Indeed," Severus said, continuing their way down to their quarters. "Unfortunately, the pair of them are stubborn enough not to talk to anyone else about it."

Alexis sighed, knowing that Severus was right. Both Lucius and Eve were very stubborn, and any way to try and pry information from either was hopeless. "It's not good for either of them though," Alexis said softly as she entered their quarters. Both of them were very important to Alexis, and she would rather neither of them be so stressed around each other.

"It would be best of the two would reconcile," Severus agreed as the two prepared for bed. "I have a feeling that it might take a bit."

--

When the day before Halloween arrived, the air was still tense between the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and McGonagall's assistant. There had been an influx of detentions assigned by Professor Malfoy, and Minerva was commenting to Albus how Eve would sometimes spend all night in their joined office. The students were wary of the DADA professor, whispering that he was rivaling the temper of the Potions Master.

Many times Alexis and even Severus had cornered either Lucius or Eve and questioned them thoroughly. However both of them were surprisingly tight-lipped and snappish at them, escaping in a flurry of robes. Even Draco was surprised at his father's change in demeanor, although he seemed as confused as Severus and Alexis were.

The only two people who seemed to be somewhat relaxed about this situation were Dumbledore and Harry. Dumbledore, because he was slightly touched in the head, in Severus' opinion, but somehow knowledgeable of most of what went on in Hogwarts. Harry, however, was a mystery. They had spotted Eve in his presence often during the tumultuous week, which confused them even more. Which is why before classes Severus and Alexis cornered the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Severus, Alexis," Harry greeted, blinking as the pair stopped him on his way to the DADA corridor. He raised an eyebrow at their matching glares. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Would you care to enlighten us as to why Eve and Lucius are so..."

"Bitchy towards each other?" Alexis interrupted her husband, glaring at Harry.

"Well Mr. Potter?" Harry cleared his throat and fidgeted a little.

"I have some idea," Harry began, holding up a hand to prevent either of them to interrupt him, "Eve was merely venting. It's a problem that is between her and Lucius, and I respect that." He gave them a polite nod before making his way back down the corridor. Severus and Alexis stared at each other before glaring at where Harry was.

"The only thing I got out of Lucius was that he said something completely stupid and rude," Severus said.

"Eve said, and I quote, 'He's a bloody pillock that needs to be castrated and sent through the nine gates of hell and back.'" Alexis said wryly.

"She sounds fairly angry," Severus commented.

"No, not really. If she was really angry she would curse them to live their lives transfigured as a toilet," Alexis replied, shaking her head. "I'm going to research in our quarters." She glanced around furtively; making sure no one was in the corridor before pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Have a good class."


	17. Chapter 16

Lucius was going mad. It was that simple. Two weeks. It had been two weeks since insecurity got the better of him and said something completely stupid to Eve. And damn the woman could hold a grudge.

After dismissing another tense class, Lucius was relieved to note that it was the last class of the day. As he gathered the homework the fifth years piled on his desk, he was surprised to see Harry still there. Usually the man left to meet up with Draco for time together.

"She's not angry at you anymore, just scared," Harry said quietly, giving Lucius a sad smile before leaving. Lucius stared after him, his mind processing the comment and the fact that Eve had spent the last two weeks with the man. In a hurry he pulled out his wand and sorted the parchments, shrunk them, banished them to his rooms, and stalked out of the classroom. Thankfully, the DADA classrooms were on the same floor as McGonagall's office, and he spotted Minerva and Eve conversing outside their office.

Striding up behind Eve, Lucius saw that Minerva had seen him as he approached and craftily kept Eve in the conversation as he touched Eve's elbow gently and smirked at the Deputy Headmistress. "I'm sorry Minerva, for interrupting. May I speak to Eve for a moment?"

"Why of course, Lucius," Minerva said, nodding at him and ignoring the shocked look Eve sent her. "I'll see you both at dinner?"

Lucius gave her a polite smile. "Possibly." Minerva smiled at both of them before going into her office, leaving the two alone in the corridor.

"Shall we go to our quarters?" Lucius asked. Eve spun around and pinned him with a fierce gaze, before making her way to their rooms, Lucius following. They said nothing until they were back into their quarters, when Eve walked in and spun around to glare at Lucius, arms crossed over her chest.

"You wanted to speak to me," she said coldly. Had he not heard Harry's words earlier, he would have been reluctant to talk to her. Instead he pulled out his wand and in a peaceful gesture, placed it on the table next to the love seat. Eve's glare softened for a second before it was back.

"I am aware that my statement was uncalled for and I should not have said it," Lucius said.

"If you're apologizing, you're terrible at it," Eve hissed, though her glare softened. "The point is you still said it."

"I realize that," he replied, slowly stepping closer to her, "but you also have to realize that you perpetuated your anger needlessly when I tried to speak to you last week."

Eve's glare disappeared from her face, and she blinked. "I... was angry."

"You had the right to be," Lucius said softly, managing to sneak within arm's reach of her. "However I understood the severity of my words immediately after I said them." He placed both of his hands on her shoulders, running them down along her arms, uncrossing them and clasping her hands lightly. "And as soon as those words came spilling out of my mouth I wanted to say how sorry I was to even consider saying such a thing."

Eve had her eyes downcast when Lucius touched her, and after a moment glanced back up at him. "You're such a bloody Slytherin," she murmured.

A single eyebrow rose as Lucius dipped his head down, lips tantalizingly close. "And why is that?"

"You manage to make a damn good apology and make me guilty at the same time," Eve replied, before closing the distance and their lips met in a chaste kiss. The naive nature of the kiss disappeared quickly, however, as Eve groaned and the kiss deepened her arms going around Lucius' neck, pressing them flush against each other. Lucius' arms went around her waist, and tightened when Eve broke the kiss and began to attack his neck, nipping at his jaw line. He chuckled as he cupped her cheek, moving her face to look into her eyes.

"Will we be making it to dinner tonight?" he asked silkily. He took in Eve's flushed cheeks and the dilated pupils as with sure hands she began to unbutton Lucius' outer robes.

"Not if I have my way," she replied, smiling at the pleased laugh Lucius produced as he walked them into his bedroom.

--

"You look awfully pleased, Minerva," Dumbledore commented lightly, glancing at the Transfigurations professor as she grinned like a Cheshire cat. His own grin widened as he took in the two empty chairs where Lucius and Eve usually sat. Hogwarts sang in his head as she rejoiced at the couple as they ended their fight, and began something else. Minerva snickered as Albus suddenly began to flush lightly and cough. Maybe Hogwarts should have kept those images private.

"You of all people should know what I'm pleased about, Albus," Minerva said furtively. The two shared a look before going back to dinner.

"What are you smirking at, Harry," Draco whispered. Harry blinked and gave his boyfriend a mysterious smile.

"Just thought of something, that's all, love," he said. Draco narrowed his eyes at him, but went back to eating his dinner. The green eyed man turned to see Severus and Alexis' curious gazes at him. He just glanced at the empty chairs next to Draco, and back to them before smirking and raising his eyebrows in a saucy manner before going back to eating dinner.

"I think our plan to assault Lucius and Eve after dinner with questions might be scrapped," Severus said quietly to his wife.

"How so?"

"Seems Potter's solved the problem."

"Hm... he's good," Alexis murmured, glancing at the empty chairs next to her before going back to her dinner. There weren't many activities Lucius and Eve could be doing to miss dinner, and it wasn't too hard to figure it out. Oh she was going to rib Eve about this for sure.

--

It was the second week of November and dinner had ended about an hour ago. Alexis sat in a small room that Severus had turned into an office for her, finishing up some research. As soon as she finished she dropped her quill, and standing up with a stretch, went to find her husband. As each month passed, the two became closer but there were still those moments of awkward hesitance, the two not quite knowing how to act around one another. Walking into the living room, Alexis smiled when she saw Severus. In a rare moment, he had let himself relax and was laid back on the sofa, eyes closed with arms and ankles crossed while his empty brandy glass rested on the coffee table.

"Someone looks like they have had a good day."

Severus opened his eyes slowly and gave his wife a lazy smirk as she sat next to him. Uncrossing his arms, Severus leaned towards Alexis, running his hand lightly up her arm till it cupped her cheek, which made Alexis shiver pleasantly. She decided if all physical contact they had did his to her, well then that was perfectly fine with her.

"It was alright, but it's certainly much better now that you're here."

"Alright mister," Alexis glared mockingly as she pushed herself up onto his lap, "who are you and what have you done with my husband? Severus Snape is not cheerful, he's snarky and occasionally -"

Alexis was cut off there however when Severus' eyes gleamed and he grinned devilishly,

"Oh really?"

Alexis suddenly burst out into laughter as Severus tickled her mercilessly. Stopping just as suddenly as he began, he gave Alexis a chance to catch her breath while he pushed some of her hair back from her shining eyes. Reaching up after her laughter died down, Alexis gazed into Severus' dark depths as she wove her fingers in and out of his hair before kissing him. Breaking apart just enough to look back in his eyes, Alexis smiled softly as she whispered

"I'm so happy I married you."

Smiling back, Severus wrapped his arms around Alexis, leaning back into the plushness of the sofa stating just as soft

"As am I."

The two continued to sit there wrapped in one another's arms till the fire began to die, Alexis falling asleep against Severus' chest.

--

As the days grew colder, the students were beginning to talk eagerly about the upcoming Christmas holidays. That first weekend, as Professor McGonagall managed to wrangle Eve into going through the students with the list of who was going home and who was staying at Hogwarts during the winter hols, Harry and Draco were going through the potential properties that the Lestranges had, trying to see if any of them were holding the missing Death Eaters. Lucius got roped into helping Flitwick test the advanced group of Seventh years he was tutoring.

Severus and Alexis took the time off classes to relax in their quarters, spending a quiet day with each other. Alexis leant against Severus' shoulder as they sat under a blanket on their couch, enjoying tea and a light lunch.

"Pretty soon, Hagrid will start decorating for Christmas," Alexis said quietly. "I always enjoyed his decorations."

Severus merely grunted and tried to ignore the conversation. Christmas was never an enjoyable holiday for him, both as a child and in his adult life, and wasn't one for the "joys" of the season, as Albus put it so succinctly.

"How do you usually spend the holiday, Severus?" Alexis asked.

The man snorted and lifted an eyebrow. "Brew potions and hope to Merlin that Albus or Minerva does not manage to corner me on Christmas and make me go to the faculty party."

"Really now?"

"It's what I have been doing since I began teaching here."

"So you have no care for Christmas?"

"Obviously."

"Do you even exchange presents with anyone?" Alexis asked.

Severus tensed and his face was taut. "Since I had spent a good deal of my life as a spy I found that such trivial things were unnecessary. Gift exchanges were just a waste of money."

Alexis sat up and stared at him, in shock at his vehemence. "Well." Not sure if she could sit with him without yelling at him, she stood and left. Leaving Severus highly confused.


	18. Chapter 17

"He's an idiot."

"Yes, but you knew that," Eve replied. Alexis had found Eve in the front corridor, handing off her list to Minerva. Alexis latched onto her cousin and dragged her away, Eve managing to give the Deputy Headmistress a confused shrug.

They had arrived in Eve's shared quarters. Lucius was sitting on the loveseat, looking through the Prophet, when he glanced up and saw the ferocity of Alexis' glare.

"I take it Severus has done something."

"He bloody well has," Alexis muttered. The blonde nodded, placed the paper down on the table and stood.

"Perhaps I'll go… bash some sense into him," Lucius replied. He pulled Eve into a soft kiss, ignoring her flushed cheeks as Eve glanced furtively at Alexis, and left for the dungeons.

Alexis immediately plopped onto the couch and stared broodingly into the fire. "Bloody men."

Eve, after recovering from the blush, sat next to her cousin and patted her knee. "What has Severus done?"

Alexis sat and fumed in silence for a few more seconds before jumping up and beginning to pace, startling Eve slightly.

"He's just-ARGH! He knows exactly how to get under my skin. He's like a chameleon, you think he's finally stopped changing, and then before you know it, he's someone I don't even know again!"

"I still don't understand what he's done."

Throwing herself back down next to her cousin, Alexis proceeded to explain what had been said between herself and Severus. Looking at her, Eve commented

"You're right. He's an idiot. But-," she held her hand up to keep Alexis from cutting in, "But you have to also think about it for a minute from his side. Lex, Severus has pretty much led an unpleasant life until you became his wife. Because in case you haven't noticed, he is overjoyed when you are with him."

Pausing, Eve smirked

"Well as overjoyed as Severus can get. Anyway, my point here is that pretty much his entire existence he has known nothing but pain, loneliness, and never knowing if the people he trusted were going to turn. You are the first to actually love him, and he doesn't understand that quite yet."

After Eve stopped talking she looked at Alexis who had been quiet for some time. Her head was bent as if she were thinking intently. When Alexis finally looked up to meet her cousin's eyes, Eve was surprised to see tears.

"You're right, Alexis murmured, "I go and jump all over him for only thinking of himself, but when I look at myself all I see is a filthy hypocrite! I'm just selfish, horribly, horribly selfish!"

Shushing her, Eve hugged her cousin.

"Don't worry Lex, things will work out. He's only doing what he knows, and you are only doing what you know. You both still need some time to adjust living together and just being a couple. In time he'll see that things like Christmas can be celebrated happily, that he's not alone, because he has you."

Sniffling, Alexis smiled into Eve's shoulder with a mumbled

"Thank you Eve."

--

Severus glanced up at the quiet knock at his door. It was not Alexis, since she had the password and Eve usually managed to sucker the password from her cousin and breeze in. He sighed and went to open the door. The Potions Master had no idea why Alexis left their quarters so abruptly.

Biting back another sigh, Severus opened the door to reveal Lucius standing in the hall, robes resplendent and looking every bit of the aristocrat he was. The gleam in his eyes didn't bode well for Severus, but the dark haired man was too busy wondering what he had said to his wife to make her angry.

"Lucius," Severus greeted, before turning to go inside the quarters, an invitation for the blonde man to follow. He heard Lucius' robes swish softly and the door closing before he was caught off guard by a slim object whacking painfully into his side.

"Bloody hell!" He hissed and spun to face Lucius. The blonde had his snake cane in his hands, and was twirling it carelessly. He showed no remorse for hitting Severus as he glanced at him.

"That's from Eve, for hurting her cousin," the blonde said, but the smirk on his face told Severus otherwise. Severus knew Lucius loved Alexis like his own sister, and wouldn't hesitate to comfort her.

"Was there a reason for the violence?"

"Was there a reason Alexis came storming into our quarters in tears of rage?"

Lucius' comment caused Severus to visibly deflate his aggressive stance and he rubbed at his face lethargically.

"If I knew," Severus said, making his way to the couch and sprawling listlessly onto it, "I'd apologize."

The blonde said nothing as he sat himself in one of the love seats, crossing his ankle over a knee, resting the cane on his legs.

"It must have something to do with whatever you were talking about," Lucius said after a moment.

"I don't understand," Severus muttered, "I was merely telling her how I spent my winter holidays here and my dislike for it."

"Ah," Lucius nodded, "That's the reason."

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked, glancing up at the blonde.

"You don't seem to be aware that Alexis loves this holiday," Lucius explained, voice gentle. "She loves to give away presents to her loved ones. Most likely she had never heard of your intense dislike for the holiday. You have to understand, Severus, even though there are some Death Eaters out there, you can live now. You don't have to keep hiding." Lucius stood swiftly and for a second Severus thought the blonde was going to beat him up with the cane, but the man simply nodded.

"I will see you later, Severus," he said, and sedately left the quarters to leave the Potions Master to his thoughts.

--

Severus sat immobile in his desk chair, his hands steepled together as he let his cold gaze scan the classroom, daring his students to make a peep. It was the last class before Christmas holidays thank the gods, but his mind was not focused on that. After Lucius had come and both literally and mentally beat sense into him, he had understood his mistake. Yet Alexis still avoided him as much she could, only giving him quiet "yes" or "no" answers when he talked to her. A sudden staccato knock on the door of the potions classroom brought him out of his thoughts. "Enter," he stated sharply, looking down to make a mark in his grade book. As the door opened, he looked back up and had to do a double take as he saw his wife walk in.

Pausing in the doorway, Alexis met her husband's eyes, seeing him quickly change his slightly shocked expression back to his normal stoic one so quickly his students didn't notice. As Alexis slowly made her way towards Severus a few of the students broke out into whispers, but were quickly silenced with a glare from their professor.

"Yes?" Severus stated, raising an eyebrow. Watching as Alexis walked right up to the edge of his desk she pushed an envelope under his hand, murmuring "I was told to deliver this to you." Before Severus could say anything, Alexis leaned down and kissed him very softly on the lips, causing a few giggles from the class. Smiling lightly, Alexis flipped her hair over her shoulder and left the classroom. Snapping back to the present, Severus quickly furrowed his brow and snapped,

"Back to work!"

Taking the small envelope from his desk, Snape strode into his private office, shutting the door. Opening it, he wondered what it was, since it was blank on the front. Pulling out a small card, he immediately recognized Alexis' flowing calligraphy. His heart jumped, and he couldn't help but quirk a kind of smile as he read her message.

_Severus,_

_I'm sorry. When you get home, we should talk. Just know that I love you._

_Yours,_

_Alexis_

Sighing from relief as he heard the bell ring he opened the door and strode back out into the classroom. Things would be alright now.

--

It was a couple weeks later when Harry and Draco left the confines of the library that day with victorious grins. After some covert talks with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement department, the two zeroed in on three different locations the Death Eaters could be hiding at.

Draco sighed and stretched as the two entered their quarters. Harry followed him with a tired smile on his face.

"I can't believe the longest time I spent in the library is after I left Hogwarts and without Hermione," Harry chuckled as he watched Draco pull off his jumper with an impish smirk.

"Urg," Draco sneered as he sniffed at the jumper. "How many hours did we spend in there exactly?"

Harry watched amusedly as the blonde then turned to him and began to strip Harry's shirt off his body. The bespectacled man merely lifted his arms to assist him, settling his arms on Draco's hips when the shirt was off.

"Twenty hours," Harry answered. The blonde man shook his head and smirked at Harry when he felt the hands on his hips begin to wander.

"What say we… clean up?" Harry's grin was infectious as he walked Draco backwards into the bathroom, and Draco chuckled.

--

Alexis hummed carols to herself as she finished putting the last touches on the Christmas tree with her wand. Severus had been out all day, busy with last minute grading and meetings and she needed something to do. So she had decided to decorate their home for the Christmas season as a surprise for Severus. Why on earth he had waited until Christmas Eve to do it, she had no idea. Well she had some idea. He had expressed a certain…hesitance about Christmas, but still she wanted to surprise him. She used her wand to place a large, glittering crystal star at the top of the large evergreen tree, before sighing in satisfaction and stepping back to survey her work. A large fire roared in the fireplace, warming the living room and making it very cozy. The mantle was draped with fresh greenery and holly sprigs that Hagrid had happily helped her to obtain. The large tree (also obtained and dragged in by Hagrid), was standing tall in one corner of the room with twinkling lights, and large clear, red, green, silver, and gold balls adorning it. She had also lit several candles, and placed a tray of freshly baked pumpkin bread and a pot of tea on the coffee table so Severus could relax when he returned. She had left his gift in their bedroom where he could find it to take him by surprise. She had really taken her cousin's advice to heart and though Severus seemed not to care about whether he received anything, Alexis wanted Severus to have a good Christmas. Alexis turned when she heard footsteps outside and waited with a smile for her husband to step through the door.

--

Severus detested Christmas. The weather was miserable, the atmosphere was either overly cheerful or overly pushy (due to last minute shoppers), and if you didn't join in the festivities, well God help you. So, even though it was Christmas Eve, that is why Severus Snape was glad to be going home to sit and relax with his wife. Wife. That still made him feel comforted every time he thought of his newly found love. Yes. He loved her. He had yet to tell HER that of course, but if he was going to be true to himself Alexis had saved him. Quirking a small smile as he thought of the spirited and lovely young woman he had been so lucky to now have in his life he approached the door to their quarters, spoke the password, and as soon as he stepped in and hung his cloak up turned to where she stood. As soon his eyes saw what their living room was now adorned with, his smile fell and his face became stony, like it was when he was teaching. All he could think of saying was,

"What on earth did you do to my house?"

--

As soon as Severus walked in and Alexis saw his expression change, her smile faltered, before completely disappearing at his question, and especially at the tone he asked it in. Choosing to ignore the "my" house comment, she answered hesitantly,

"I decided to decorate for Christmas. You had nothing up, and it is Christmas Eve, so I just wanted to bring a little cheer into the house."

Coming further into the room, his mood darkening, Severus nearly growled,

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps I didn't have anything up because I didn't WANT anything up? I detest Christmas, and I do not appreciate you taking over my home and doing with it what you will!"

This time Alexis was not meek in her reply.

"The last time I checked this wasn't YOUR home, it was OURS! I am YOUR wife goddammit and I thought I was doing something nice for you! I have a right to do whatever I want! But you know what, I give up! Merry bloody Christmas Severus, and don't bother coming after me!!!"

Not giving him a chance to respond, Alexis stormed out of their rooms, the door slamming behind her.

"You know dear, she is right…"a portrait of an elderly woman which resided above the fireplace murmured.

"Oh Shut Up," Severus hissed.

"Well I never…!" the portrait huffed, before retreating to another frame.

Throwing himself down in one of the armchairs, only then did he notice the tray of his now cold favorites, pumpkin bread and spice tea. She really must have gone to a lot of trouble to make it for him, and how does he repay her? He starts a fight. Sighing heavily, Severus got up and retreated into the bathroom to take a hot shower, before leaving again to find his wife.

--

After emerging from the bathroom and into the bedroom, Severus donned one of his more simple frock coats over a crisp crème shirt, and a pair of black trousers and dress boots. Leaning over to pick up his book from where it had fallen off the beside table, he caught a glimpse of something on his pillow. After placing the astray book back in its rightful spot, he picked up a card that was resting against a small velvet box. Recognizing his name penned in Alexis' elegant and flowing calligraphy, Severus opened the envelope, pulled out the card and began to read.

_Severus,_

_Since it will be our first Christmas together as husband and wife, and as a family, I wanted to give you something very special. Inside this box is my father's ring that was given to him by my mother. The latin inscription means 'Protection, Loyalty, and Love'. Since you have given me all these and more and nothing else since the day we were married, and you are now the only man in my life I can trust, I know it is the perfect thing for you. I am truly thankful you are in my life. Merry Christmas. _

_All my love,_

_Alexis_

Letting the card flutter to the bed, Severus opened the ring box. Sitting in a bed of velvet was a simple platinum band, a latin inscription across the front just visible. Shutting the lid and his eyes, Severus let his head fall against the wall.

"_I really am an idiot."_


	19. Chapter 18

Alexis sat in Eve and Lucius' living room, which was beautifully decorated. As she stared into space she huffed to herself. _'Lucius didn't pitch a fit when Eve went Christmas Crazy, what is Severus' deal?'_

She watched as the her cousin and Lucius sat comfortably next to each other on the couch, hands intertwined, while Alexis tried to squash down any jealousy that they didn't hide their care for each other. But she pushed down those feelings and instead felt happiness that her cousin managed to find someone finally.

Alexis had been sulking in their quarters for about two hours now, and was thankful Eve could lie straight-faced, because she basically had to roll off the couch when Severus came inquiring if they knew where she was. Though Eve really didn't really have any trouble lying, nor did Lucius because they had thought Severus had finally gotten the point about Alexis and her love for Christmas. But she could tell by the two's antsy movements and their poor attempts at conversation, that she had stayed too long.

"Eve, I think I'll head back now."

Blinking at her cousin in surprise for a minute she said,

"Really? Are you sure? You know you're welcome to stay longer-"

Cutting the other girl off Alexis smiled,

"No, really. I've clearly overstayed my welcome. I have to face him sometime…"

"Alright, if you're positive. Then I will see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas Lex."

"Merry Christmas."

--

Entering as silently as possible, Alexis saw that the fire had dimmed in the living room, the tree still twinkling away. She quietly hung her cloak and went into the bathroom to ready herself for bed. As she entered the dim and somewhat chilly bedroom, she was startled by the low voice of her husband.

"I've been waiting for you."

Seeing he was seated by their fireplace, the light playing off his features, a snifter of brandy in one hand she didn't hesitate to sneer,

"Oh really? Why? So you can yell at me some more?"

"No. Will you please come sit by me? I just want to talk."

"Fine."

Dropping down next to him, Alexis crossed her arms and looked at the floor.

Hearing the 'clack' of his brandy glass being set on the table, the sofa shifted and Severus lifted her chin so she had to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off at you like that, it's just…I'm still getting used to not living alone, and today was not a good day either. And I know neither of those are good excuses, but I don't know what to say."

Sighing, Alexis murmured,

"It's alright. Really I just wanted to distract myself and be happy if only for the holidays without having to stress over if Death Eaters are going to stampede in at any moment and try and kill me."

Gathering her in his arms, Severus buried his face in her hair before whispering,

"I won't let anything happen to you."

Resting in his embrace, Alexis snuggled closer before asking,

"So, you don't mind the decorations?"

"No, you can leave them up."

As she smiled up at him, he rested his forehead against hers before smiling,

"Thank you for my wonderful gift."

Blushing slightly, she replied,

"You're welcome. I hoped you would like it. Does it fit?"

"I don't know, I haven't put it on yet. Why don't you do the honors?" he grinned, producing the ring box from his pocket.

Carefully taking her father's ring out, Alexis slid it slowly onto Severus' left ring finger, the ring resting right above his wedding band.

"Perfect!" Alexis smiled, clasping her small hands around his left one.

Pulling her close with his right arm, Severus leaned down and placing a kiss on her lips, murmured,

"I love you."

Alexis froze. Severus mentally began to yell at himself. Beginning to pull away, he started muttering apologies, when he felt a tug at his arm before he ended back on the couch.

"Don't be sorry. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

Throwing her arms around Severus' neck, Alexis whispered in his ear,

"I love you too, Professor Snape."

Pulling back he smirked,

"That's Severus to you Madame."

Laughing as he pulled her onto his lap, Alexis said so softly he just caught it,

"Merry Christmas, my love."

As he leaned up and kissed her lovingly, one thought ran through his head.

'_It is a Merry Christmas. The first in a long time.'_

--

Severus awoke the next morning blinking slowly. Turning on his side when he heard a soft sigh, he smiled. Alexis was turned toward him snuggled into his chest with one arm around his waist. Fixing the placement of the arm that was under her shoulders, he brushed some of her hair back, her eyelids fluttering.

Blinking with a yawn, Alexis smiled

"Good morning."

Leaning in and stealing a kiss, Severus replied

"Mmmm….Good morning my dear."

Propping herself up, Alexis ran her fingers through Severus' hair before saying,

"Stay right here and I'll be back in a minute."

Quirking an eyebrow, he smirked

"Oh and where are you going?"

"It's a surprise, now stay here and Ill be back soon."

Rolling his eyes he gave in.

"Oh alright."

--

Severus had taken a quick shower, pulled on a pair of black trousers and form fitted black turtleneck and after lighting a blazing fire in the fireplace, settled back in the pillows on the bed while waiting for Alexis.

"Hungry?"

A voice from the doorway caused Severus to look up. Alexis stood there with a tray of food. Grinning, he climbed off the bed and walked toward her. Taking the tray, he leaned down and murmured,

"Why yes Mrs. Snape I am."

"Hmmmm," Alexis looked up as though she was in thought, "Mrs. Snape. I like it."

Putting the tray down on the coffee table in front of the fireplace, Severus captured Alexis in his arms making her laugh.

"Good, because you're stuck with it."

After the two had finished the breakfast that Alexis had prepared, they sat comfortably on the sofa Severus tightening his hold on Alexis as she leaned against him. Alexis looked curiously at her husband however when he began to get off the couch. Turning slightly toward her he grinned slyly,

"Close your eyes."

Quirking an eyebrow, Alexis hesitated but shut her eyes. Hearing Severus' slight footsteps, and feeling him sit back down, she waited patiently.

"Open."

Opening her eyes, Alexis saw Severus holding a slim velvet box out to her. Taking it she opened it and let out a gasp.

"Oh Severus-"

"Merry Christmas."

Looking up in shock, Alexis couldn't help but say

"But I thought you said-"

"Well," Severus smirked "You are an exception. Let me put that on you."

What lay in the box was a thin platinum chain with a emerald that was so dark it was almost black, framed in platinum filigree knot work. Taking it from the box Severus hung it around Alexis' neck, where it came to rest delicately between her collar bones. Touching it lightly, Alexis smiled brilliantly at him.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

"You're very welcome. It was one of my mother's very few valuables that my father managed to not get a hold of, and it's a very old family heirloom."

Wrapping his arms around her, Severus pulled Alexis against his chest.

"This was the first Christmas I've ever really had. Thank you."

Alexis smiled back.

"Anything for you. I love you Severus."


	20. Chapter 19

"Do we really have to go to this?" Severus called to Alexis from the bedroom as he struggled to make his tie look impeccable. Hearing his wife's musical laughter from the bathroom, she called back, "Yes Severus we do."

Sighing in frustration, Severus gave up on the tie and let it hang limply around his neck before throwing himself into a chair and pouring himself a drink, waiting for Alexis to come out of the bathroom. He had become way too soft since he had gotten married. Leaning back, he closed his eyes but they immediately snapped open when he heard a teasing voice ask,

"You can't be asleep already, it's New Years!"

Turning, Severus froze as he saw Alexis. She wore a strapless dark silver gown that clung to her curves and fell to the floor. On the back of the dress, at her waist was a diamond brooch that black tulle spilled from in a train. She also wore black opera length gloves which hugged her arms and on her small feet were black pumps. She wore a minimal amount of make-up and her luxurious hair was loosely curled and gathered at the base of her neck, as small diamond studs sparkled from her earlobes.

Quirking the corners of her mouth into a smirk, she placed her hands on her hips.

"What?"

Standing up, Severus glided over to where Alexis stood. Taking her hands in his, he leaned down until their faces were mere inches apart. "Nothing," he murmured before placing a feathery kiss on her lips, "just stunned by your beauty." Flushing, Alexis ducked her head and smiled shyly. "Thank you." Looking back up, Alexis stepped back before letting out a small laugh. "Let me get this for you." Reaching out, Alexis grasped Severus' dark silver and black striped tie before tying it perfectly, straightening it and setting her hands on his chest.

"There. Ready to go?"

Taking his evening jacket and putting it on, he sighed

"I suppose."

"Oh lighten up, socializing won't kill you."

"I wouldn't count on it."

--

Eve stood in the foyer of the manor where the New Year's party was being held currently tugging on her dress.

"Will you quit that!"

Eve looked up to see Alexis glaring at her. Eve met her with a glare that matched. Growling Eve huffed,

"I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this!"

What Eve was referring to was the floor length strapless gown that hugged her body, flaring at the bottom. It was a stunning dark sapphire blue and matched the simple sapphire jewelry she wore. Before Alexis could respond however, a deep voice sounded from behind Eve.

"Why not? I think you look absolutely breathtaking."

Alexis smirked as she saw Eve spin to face Lucius who was standing behind her. She watched in amusement as Lucius leant forward to whisper something in Eve's ear before turning and going back into the party. When Eve turned around Alexis smirked in triumph at her face.

Eve's eyes were glazed over and her mouth was slightly agape. "… Maybe it's not so bad."

Alexis laughed and Eve shook out of her stupor and glared at Alexis. "I take it Lucius approves?"

Eve huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "That is a private matter, thank you very much," she said, and turned to go back into the party.

--

Alexis grinned as she and Severus danced during the party. The two were twirling across the dance floor and the party was in full swing. The suitors that Alexis had fun with were invited back to the manor for the New Year's party, along with some of the Hogwarts staff (the ones that weren't watching over the remaining students at the castle). Nicolas invited some of the social circle he was in, but the drink was liberal and any tensions were gone.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Eve dancing with Bill Weasley, with Fleur dancing regally with Lucius. Alexis saw the furtive look Eve shot at Lucius, while the blonde would keep his eyes on his dance partner, but Alexis saw the appreciative looks he shot at Eve when Eve turned back to talk to Bill.

With a grin, she turned back to Severus to see him staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"They're much more bearable when they're not bickering," Severus said. Alexis laughed and he twirled her around some more.

--

It was very late when Alexis and Severus arrived back at Hogwarts in their quarters. The house elves had long since gone, leaving the covers turned down on the bed and a cozy fire blazing in the fireplace. Slipping her shoes off, Alexis sighed with relief as the cool stone floor touched her sore feet. Alexis was pulling her gloves off when hands placed lightly on her hips made her halt, causing her to drop her gloves on the floor. Alexis' breath hitched and her eyes fluttered as she felt Severus drawing her closer to his chest. She released a low moan as lips met her skin, bringing one hand up to rest against Severus' cheek, threading her fingers through his hair as he nipped her right where her neck and shoulder connected, before laving away the pain with his tongue.

"Severus, quit torturing me."

Hearing Alexis' breathy plea, Severus smirked into her neck as he continued his ministrations. "I have no idea what you are talking about my dear." Alexis was very glad that Severus tightened his hold on her waist, or else she was sure she would have collapsed, her knees were so weak.

"You know p-perfectly well what I'm t-talking about."

Alexis tried to keep her voice steady but failed as her husbands very talented lips continued to drive her insane. Reaching up behind her to secure her arms around his neck, Alexis' head rested against Severus' shoulder as he continued to leave love marks along her neck and shoulders. Gasping when she felt him run his hands over her body before bringing his arms tightly around her, she felt him chuckle into her shoulder.

"I'm glad to see I have such a positive effect on you."

Alright, he'd had his fun. Before he even knew what happened, Severus found Alexis facing him with a smirk. "Well Professor," she purred, grabbing his tie and playfully pulling on it, bringing their faces closer and closer. "Let's see if the feeling is mutual." Backing him up the short distance to where their bed was, Alexis lightly shoved him down on the bed, swiftly undoing his tie and removing his shirt before unzipping the back of her dress and letting it fall to the ground around her feet.

Severus was pretty sure he stopped breathing. Alexis stood in front of him in nothing but a midnight black lace corset type bra and underwear set. He noticed that she hesitated now for a moment, her cheeks flushed as her eyes were focused on the floor. Standing once more, he walked to her, lifting her chin so their gazes met.

"You don't have to. You don't have to do this."

"I want to. I want this." Alexis paused before whispering the last part with a shy smile.

"I want you, and I always have."

Leaning down, Severus captured Alexis in a kiss, lifting her and quickly sitting her on the bed. After they broke away, Alexis' eyes gleamed as she reached forward to grab Severus' belt loops and pull him towards her.

"Besides, I think you've been a celibate man long enough."

Watching with a growing smirk as Severus' eyebrows rose, Alexis continued

"Now, if I get my way we'll be up for awhile."

Laughing as Severus ended up straddling her, Alexis groaned as he cocked an eyebrow before beginning to kiss down her chest, the vibrations against her skin as he murmured "Oh, really?" sending chills down her spine.

"You can count on it."

--

Waking the next morning, Alexis turned and smiled when she saw her husband sleeping peacefully at her side, one of his arms tied securely around her waist. Brushing some of his inky hair from his pale face, she rested her palm against one cheek lightly running her thumb back and forth across the smooth skin for a minute, smiling when he leaned into her touch in his sleep. As a draft blew Alexis shivered slightly before snuggling closer to Severus' warmth under the covers, both the body heat and the blankets protecting her from the harsh cold of the dungeons and the winter season.

"I love you Severus. More than you'll ever know."

And with that whispered statement Alexis drifted back to sleep.

--

"What is the matter with you?"

The sudden question made Severus look up from where he had been doing some research to see Lucius standing in the doorway to his study.

"What in Merlin's name are you on about now?" Severus groaned, rubbing his temples. "I'm trying to research."

"That's not the point. You're smiling. You _never _smile."

Severus froze as Lucius smirked victoriously.

"Aha! I caught you! You had sex!"

"Will you shut up?!" Severus hissed. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Alexis."

"I'll be speaking to her about that."

"Quit trying to change the topic. You had sex, didn't you?" Severus merely glared at the blonde before closing the book he was reading. He wouldn't be able to concentrate with Lucius lording this over him.

"And you didn't last night?" Lucius' smirk widened and Severus rolled his eyes.

"I _assisted_ Eve out of her gown last night. What happened afterwards is bedroom talk," the blonde replied. Severus glared at the blonde's self-satisfied smirk.

"Well you don't see me asking questions about your sex life, now do you?" Severus snapped.

"If you wanted tips, Severus, all you had to do was ask. Eve has a particular spot where if you-"

"Lucius!"

"Yes Severus?" Lucius replied.

"Shut. It."

"Fine." The smirk the blonde was sending him informed Severus that this conversation was not going to be forgotten soon.

--

While Lucius was bothering Severus in the dungeons, Alexis and Eve were enjoying some family time in Eve's rooms. The two were reading the newspaper and delighting in spending time together. Eve was staring calculatingly at her cousin, who didn't see the look.

"You did it."

"What did you say Eve?" Alexis murmured, turning the paper to the next page.

"You had sex!" Eve's shout caused Alexis to stare at her cousin in shock while she felt her cheeks blush.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Eve," Alexis said after a moment of composing herself. "I think you're referring to Lucius and yourself."

Eve took a moment to remember exactly what she and Lucius had done last night. The older woman sighed gustily and a satisfied smile bloomed onto her face. "Yes. That was very lovely," she murmured to herself, before focusing back to Alexis. "But you, cousin dearest, most definitely did the deed with your husband."

Alexis frowned at Eve. "And how can you tell?"

"You were reading the business section of the Prophet and grinning like a loon. You hate the business section." Alexis glanced at the newspaper in her lap and saw the stock quotes glaring back at her.

"Oh."

"Oh indeed. So tell me," Eve grinned, taking a sip of tea, "how was it? I'll be polite and not ask for details."

Narrowing her eyes at her cousin, Alexis pushed the business paper off her lap and sniffed haughtily. "Why should I even answer such a crude request?"

"That good, huh?"

Alexis blushed. "Shut up, Eve."

"Not a chance."

--

A couple days later, Severus sat brooding next to the fire, a potions journal open on his lap. While reading about substitutions of hellebore in different potions, his mind wandered to the imminent threat of Death Eaters. While it was common knowledge that his wife lived with him at Hogwarts, along with Harry, both Malfoy men, and Eve took jobs here, the reason why was never released to the press. However, at the New Year's party many of the older social men and women mentioned their concern over his health.

The one mention that stuck out was in fact during a conversation with Eve's father, Nicolas, where an offhand comment was uttered.

"_So how are you doing, Severus?" Nicolas asked genially, a snifter of amber colored liquid in his hands._

"_All is quite enjoyable, Nicolas, thank you."_

"_I do hope you're keeping yourself safe after what happened."_

"_Excuse me?"_

_Nicolas paused for a second to sip from his glass, but Severus saw a slight twitch of Nicolas' left eye. "Ah, Eve had mentioned it to me a few days ago. I do hope everyone is all right."_

_Severus merely nodded and watched as a friend of Nicolas' called him away. He filed the conversation away for later as he located an old colleague from the Potions Guild and went to talk to him._

A particularly loud crackle of the burning fire brought him out of his memory and he sighed. He didn't dare say anything to either Alexis or Eve, since he had no definitive proof that Nicolas knew something. With Shacklebolt and the Aurors checking out the narrowed list of Lestrange properties covertly, Severus and the others had no choice but to bide their time and brush up on their curses.

The dark haired man sighed and turned back to the journal on his lap, hearing the door open and watched as Alexis came in, flecks of snow in her hair and on her shoulders melting as the temperature of the room touched her. She smiled at him and he smirked in return. He turned back to the journal and closed it.

Alexis' smile widened as Severus stood and stalked closer to his wife. The firelight dancing off her features distracted him, and he knew the perfect way to show her how distracting she was.


	21. Chapter 20

"Draco, it's really early."

"Father's up by now, he's always an early riser, Harry. I just need to ask him about the Lestranges," Draco answered, the duo walking in the corridors towards his father and Eve's quarters. He missed Harry's amused smile in his direction in favor of giving the portrait the password. The blonde man dragged his bemused lover through the living room and knocked on his father's door before opening it.

"Father I-" Harry snuck a peek over Draco's shoulder when the blonde stopped in the middle of his sentence. Wow. He never thought Lucius hid a body like that under-

"Draco!" Lucius gasped. Draco stood in the doorway aghast while Harry was stuck in between laughing his arse off and gaping along with Draco. Eve would've nearly fell off the bed if not for Lucius' arms on either side of her shoulders, and instead pulled the comforter over their bodies when Draco first spoke.

"Erm..." Eve murmured, glancing up to Lucius' face and back to the two in the doorway, wondering if she could melt through the bed to escape the situation.

"Oh. My. God," Draco finally wheezed, paling slightly before an angry flush began to spread on his face. Harry jumped in and pulled Draco backwards, before pushing him towards the living room.

"Sorry!" Harry hissed before closing their door. The couple on the bed stared at the now closed door in shock before Lucius let out a small chuckle.

"When you said you were going to talk to Draco about our... relationship, this wasn't what you were expecting, was it?" Eve said, breaking the silence. Lucius shook his head, dipping his head down to drop a kiss onto her lips.

"Not a chance," he replied. "I believe our morning rendezvous has been cut short."

Eve rolled her eyes and stroked one of Lucius' arms lazily. "Maybe we should make sure Draco doesn't get too pissed."

"If we must," Lucius whispered before rolling off Eve and helping her up to change.

--

Harry would've laughed at this situation if doing so would render him sex-deprived for a long time. Draco was pacing in front of the fireplace, strides agitated and his face in a scowl. Harry sat in the love seat closest to Draco, watching the blonde pace back and forth. Instead of laughing, Harry adopted a blank expression, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his expression that way.

The door to Lucius' rooms opened and Lucius came out first, clad in a black button down shirt and charcoal slacks, though the shirt was only buttoned halfway, leaving the upper portion of his shirt slightly open to reveal a sliver of skin, evidence of the hasty dressing. Following the older blonde, Eve appeared, having pulled on a sweater and jeans. The two sat down next to each other on the couch.

Draco had stopped pacing as soon as the door had opened, and stood next to Harry's seat, arms crossed and scowling fiercely at Lucius. Harry had to smirk at the role reversal that was happening. Draco looked like the angry father that caught his teenage son in bed with a girl. Maybe when Draco wasn't so mad he would be able to laugh about this with him.

"Well?" Draco said. He cast a glare at Eve before focusing back onto his father. Lucius cleared his throat and looked at his son calmly.

"I began to see Eve for casual lunches after Alexis' first ball," Lucius said.

"That was nearly eight months ago!" Draco hissed. Harry lifted a hand off the arm rest and touched Draco's elbow in a soothing manner. Eve stayed silent as Draco visibly softened at Harry's touch.

"It got serious a little after the beginning of the term. We were trying to find a good time to inform you of this... development, but you were busy with researching the properties," Lucius continued.

"So those two weeks you were spitting mad and scaring the Firsties to death?"

"We had an... argument."

"And it got settled."

"I found that Eve has a creative way to apologize." Draco looked like he wanted to gag while Eve flushed and glared at Lucius. Harry just wanted to cackle in delight.

"But what about tradition?" Draco sneered.

Lucius sighed. Eve snuck a sideways glance at him and placed a hand on his knee soothingly, ignoring the look Draco sent her. "I did my traditional duties when I first married Narcissa and had you, Draco. I don't regret it, but I believe that after all that is happened, I deserve some chance in just living."

Harry could tell Draco had forgiven Lucius already. The younger blonde sighed and perched on the arm rest of Harry's chair. "I guess. But if you hurt my father, Cullen, I'll gut you."

Eve sent him a shaky smile. "I think you'd have to wait after Severus, Alexis, and Harry get through with me. I have a feeling they'd flay me."

"True," Harry verified, winking at Eve. Draco watched as Lucius took Eve's hand that was on his knee and intertwined it with his. His father did look much happier than he had ever been since Voldemort's defeat. Maybe their relationship wouldn't be so bad. But there was no way he'd call her mother. Ugh.

--

Alexis was lounging on the sofa, a light coverlet draped across her legs. Her head was beginning to droop as she became extremely close to dozing off. She had been reading for the majority of the day, waiting for Severus to come back from his day of teaching what he liked to call "those brainless dunderheads." Alexis quickly shot out of her daze as an overwhelming wave of nausea hit her. Shooting off the couch she reached the bathroom just in time before she became sick.

Stumbling out of the bathroom, Alexis went into her and Severus' bedroom to brush her hair back and tie it into a ponytail before quickly summoning herself a glass of ice water. Perching on the edge of the bed, she took a sip of water wondering what was the matter with her. For the past few days she felt nauseous, hardly touched her food, plus she had been late when it was supposed to have been "that time of the month." But wha-

Cutting herself off mid-thought, Alexis breathed "O My God," before the glass of water slipped from her grip and shattered on the stone floor, Alexis falling in a dead faint not far behind.

--

Squinting as he walked down the hall to his quarters, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. He could feel the migraine coming. The only good thing about this day was that he now got to go home to his wife. Just thinking about Alexis made him smile, and Severus still wondered at how lucky he was, and even let out a slight chuckle as he thought again about the unusual circumstances that had brought them together. At first he had doubts, he wouldn't deny it, but now he loved his wife more than anything in the world and would not let anyone harm her. Getting those thoughts out of his mind, as they tended to make him very….let's just say TENSE, he walked in their quarters and after hanging his outer robes up, turned to the living room where Alexis usually sat and waited for him everyday. She was not there however. Severus frowned. It was too quiet, and he didn't like it.

"Alexis?"

Silence. Severus' frown deepened, and he began to go through the house, trying very hard to ignore the little bit of worry that had rooted itself within him. Entering the bedroom, Severus immediately sensed that something was wrong.

"Lex?"

Hearing a slight movement, Severus' eyes saw the slight messiness of the sheets on his side of the bed, before seeing a small and slight hand attached to an arm sticking out from behind the side of the bed on the floor.

"Oh God, Alexis!"

Flying around the bed, Severus crouched down at his wife's side, cleaning the water and glass quickly from the floor before scooping her up and laying her gently on the bed. Looking her over to make sure she hadn't cut herself on the broken glass, (which thankfully she hadn't) Severus whispered

"Lex, can you hear me?"

It was silent for a minute before a small groan sliced through the air, Alexis blinking rapidly.

"Severus? What happened?"

Sighing in relief, Severus chuckled lightly.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"I don't-oh. Oh, I remember." Alexis sighed resignedly as she sat up.

"Why don't you let me in on this little secret. Perhaps I can help?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Alexis quickly rushed out,

"IthinkImightbepregnant."

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

Looking anywhere but at Severus, Alexis softly murmured

"I think I might be pregnant."

Alexis didn't hear anything for a few seconds, so she chanced a look at her husband. If she hadn't been so afraid of what his reaction would be Alexis would have burst out laughing. Severus had gone completely white, and he was staring at her with deer in the headlight eyes, his mouth gaping slightly. Placing a hand over his, Alexis said his name very softly, quickly breaking his daze.

"Are you sure?"

Alexis looked up at him quickly. "I haven't had an official examination and test, but I'm almost one hundred percent sure."

Shock crossed Alexis' face when Severus broke into a smile, letting out a laugh before gathering her in his arms and kissing her. Pulling away and resting his forehead on hers, he softly stated

"How could I be mad? That is the most wonderful news in the world."

--

After a quick trip to Madame Pomfrey, who verified Alexis' suspicions with a wink at the blushing Potions Master, Severus and Alexis were outside Eve and Lucius' quarters.

"Are you sure you want to tell them now?" Severus asked.

"I'm sure," Alexis said resolutely. "The Death Eaters are still after us, and I'd feel better that Eve knows." Severus, in a rare break of character when outside their quarters, leant over to kiss the side of her head, before knocking at the landscape portrait that guarded his friend's quarters.

The portrait swung open and Lucius stood there, glancing from one person to the other, a suspicious look on his face before letting them in. "Eve, your cousin is here to see you."

Alexis smirked at Severus when Eve came out of Lucius' bedroom. "Alexis, Severus, what brings you here tonight? I love spending time with you two, but I just saw you guys a couple hours ago."

Severus merely shrugged as he and Alexis sat on the couch. Eve sat in the love seat and Lucius stood behind Eve, his hands on her shoulders lightly.

"Well..." Alexis started, smirking when the hands on Eve's shoulders started lightly massaging her cousin. A quick glance up to Lucius confirmed that it was subconscious.

"We have some news."

"Go on," Eve said, unconsciously leaning into Lucius' touch. "Good news or bad?"

"Good," Severus interjected, and he watched as Lucius sent him a calculating look. He knew Lucius would figure it out immediately, and as suspected, Lucius' gaze went to Alexis' stomach.

Alexis decided to get it out quick, and took Severus' hand as she said, "I'm pregnant."

She watched as Eve blinked and sat silent for a moment, and Lucius smiled indulgently at her.

"Give her a moment," he replied. "She'll snap out of it." Sure enough, Eve gasped and lunged forward to hug Alexis.

"I'm going to be an Aunt! You're going to spawn!"

"Excuse me, it's not 'spawn,' it's give birth," Alexis protested, but returned the hug as she laughed. She watched Lucius give Severus a quick hug of congratulations before Eve smirked and launched herself at Severus.

"Congratulations, Alexis," Lucius said softly as he embraced Alexis. And when they separated the two turned to see Severus and Eve arguing over the syntaxes and euphemisms of being pregnant and having birth.

"Thank you Lucius," she answered, smile widening when Eve interrupted the argument to hug Severus again. "It's the best news we've had in a while."


	22. Chapter 21

"O my God. Get your hands off and your face away from my stomach before I hex you into oblivion."

Alexis was currently glaring down at her cousin as she was making cutesy faces and noises at her swollen stomach. Standing upright, Eve smirked

"But your baby bump is so cute!"

Sighing, Alexis knotted her eyebrows "It is not." She was however not able to hide a small smile.

Turning to walk down the corridor with Eve, the two evaded a noisy group of students as Eve asked,

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing pretty well, no symptoms yet though I have had some cravings."

"I'm really glad for you Lex, you seem so happy."

Alexis reached and squeezed her cousin's hand. "I am Eve. I didn't know I could be this happy. Severus and I are just overjoyed. I've never seen him so excited."

"Well, I think that's great," Eve smiled as the two reached the entrance to Alexis and Severus' chambers, "Severus needs something besides Death Eaters to focus on."

"We all do."

With that last statement, Alexis hugged her cousin goodbye before entering her home.

--

Sighing in relief as she sunk into the lushness of the couch cushions, Alexis closed her eyes as she let the warmth from the fire wash away the chilliness of the February weather. She smiled as she felt two hands land softly on her shoulders and massage her lightly. Keeping her eyes closed, she murmured

"That feels good."

She was silenced briefly as Severus leaned over the back of the couch and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hello love."

Coming to sit next to her he asked,

"What have you been up to all day?"

"Just wandering the castle. I helped Lucius for a little bit with some grading."

Leaning against him, Alexis smiled widely when she felt Severus' arms encircle her, his hands coming to rest on her stomach, unconsciously running his thumbs back and forth over it. Stilling them as she placed her own hands over his, Alexis tilted her head back to look at her husband.

"I love you."

Resting his cheek against the top of her head Severus whispered,

"And I love you. I never knew I could feel this way before in my life."

--

As soon as Eve entered her quarters, Gareth flew towards her and landed gently on her shoulder, softly hooting as the owl brushed its head against her cheek.

"Gareth!" Eve said happily, pulling the letter off his leg and carefully sitting on the couch. She opened the parchment to read it. "Huh. Pater wishes to speak with me. Are you staying, lovely or flying back to Manchester?" The two hoots answered her question as Eve stroked the top of Gareth's head before placing a kiss on top of it. "I'll see you later then, Gareth." The owl hooted once more before taking flight and gliding out of the castle. Eve went into her room to grab her Floo powder, pausing to write a quick note to Lucius if was looking for her, then flooed to her father's.

--

"Pater?" Eve called as she stepped out of the fireplace. She saw something in the corner of her eye, hearing soft whispers of cloth moving, and went to follow the sound. She was startled when her father stepped out of the shadows opposite of the noise and she nearly hexed him in shock. "You frightened me!"

"Sorry Filia," Nicolas said, placating his daughter as he moved forward to hug her. "How about we get some tea?"

"Sure," Eve said, following her father inside the kitchen, missing the black robed figures move out the front door quietly.

--

While Eve was out, Harry and Draco had found Severus and they were discussing the properties the Aurors were searching.

"So none of the Lestrange properties had any sign of usage?" Severus clarified. Alexis was out getting a check-up with Poppy on her pregnancy, and Lucius was stuck with detentions. The three men looked for Eve but saw her note and trekked to Severus' quarters. Harry nodded, frowning.

"Sirius told me that the Lestranges only had two major properties that they used. But they haven't shown any signs of activity in the past months, so it's possible they have someone else to help them," Harry replied. Severus scowled. He had someone in mind, but was reluctant to say anything.

"There are still some Death Eater supporters out there, and most are in the social elite," Draco interjected.

"Yes. We might have to focus on them. But discreetly. If they catch wind of anyone searching they're bound to cause a scene," Severus said. The two men nodded. "You two should go, spend some time out of the castle. I'm sure Albus wouldn't mind you two walking outside." The two men gave nods to Severus before filing out of the room. The Potions Master frowned deeply. His suspicions were adding up, and the person he thought of would most certainly complicate things.

--

Nicolas watched quietly as his daughter automatically started to work on preparing tea, holding back a soft chuckle. The fluid movement was telling of how comfortable she was in his home. After putting the kettle on, Eve checked her father's fridge to see if he had anything they could snack on. Spotting some left over finger food she pulled it out and placed it on the table in front of her father.

"So what is it that you wished to speak to me about, Pater?" Eve asked, opening the cupboard to pull out two tea cups and saucers.

"I cannot inquire as to my daughter's health and welfare?" Nicolas parried, smirking when Eve glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at him. The kettle began to whistle, just as Eve finished placing tea leaves in the tea pot. She went forward to pour the boiling water into the tea pot to steep. Eve placed the pot on the table and sat across from her father.

"As you can see I'm fine," Eve replied.

"And your cousin?"

"Good, Pater." Eve couldn't pinpoint the reason why she didn't tell her father about Alexis' pregnancy. She sighed mentally as Nicolas tapped his fingers on the tabletop.

"I'm curious how Dumbledore convinced you to teach children. A friend of mine has children there and you've been mentioned in letters."

Eve raised a questioning eyebrow but deigned to comment, instead reached out to pour a cup of tea for her father before pouring one for herself. As she placed the cream and sugar he liked in his cup she finally spoke.

"Albus is a very convincing man." Nicolas stared hard at her, only to pick up his tea and sip it gently.

"That he is," Nicolas said slowly, continuing to watch her as she placed a small amount of cream in her tea and sipping it. "How about we get to more interesting topics. Filia, have you found a suitor yet?"

He observed the flush that his daughter sported and one of his eyebrows rose to his hairline. Interesting. "You're blushing, Filia. Tell your Pater."

Eve coughed into her hand and stared at the Lumieux ring on her right hand, before glancing up at her father. "Possibly."

"You're a Cullen, darling. You don't do possibly."

"Modest, Pater?" Eve shot back, the blush only now starting to fade. She was internally debating on whether or not to mention the attacks or the Death Eater threat. But she remembered the secretive nature the Slytherins were employing and instead took another sip of her tea.

Nicolas seemed in deep thought for some reason, and Eve frowned. He looked troubled, and now that she looked at her father some more she could see bags under his eyes and his jaw clenched more than usual. The previous comfortable air was slowly growing tense, and Eve resisted the urge to fidget.

"I've heard things, Eve," Nicolas said suddenly. Eve had her cup halfway to her mouth, but froze when she heard him speak.

"Such as?" Eve asked after a moment's pause.

"Just some... whispers in the old circles," Nicolas said. "It probably wouldn't be best to associate around former Death Eaters. They're trying to raise the Dark Lord from Hell." Eve couldn't stop the surprised look she sent her father. She knew who he meant when he referred to "former" Death Eaters, but the concern she saw in her father's eyes decreased her paranoia.

"I'll... I'll try, Pater," Eve said after a moment. She sipped her cooling tea and stared at its surface. So telling her father she was seeing Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be the best of ideas then. "I believe I have a teacher's meeting in a bit, Pater. It was good seeing you, and... thank you for the advice," she said, not looking into his eyes as she stood. She gave him a brief hug before flooing out, missing the victorious smirk on her father's face.

--

The day had started out well, before Harry, Draco, Severus and Lucius were called out of the castle to Hogsmeade to meet and discuss more Death Eater problems with some of the aurors. That soon changed however.

The air in the Dining Hall was thick with tension. Before dinner, word had spread that Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Lucius Malfoy were attacked in Hogsmeade. The castle had immediately been put in lockdown, preventing any exit or entrance into the grounds. Fortunately, it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend so no students were out there. Unfortunately for Alexis and Eve, they were inside the castle and couldn't get out. Both women were equally frustrated and nervous, and the students learned not to cross the Cullen women that day, Alexis snapping insults at anyone that tried to comfort her, and Eve glaring sullenly.

It was a relief when a familiar stag patronus glided into the Headmaster's office, and the whole castle breathed a sigh of relief. The lockdown was taken off, but the Headmaster still made the two women stay on the grounds, which caused a loud row between Alexis and Dumbledore. The Headmaster got his way, however, as she and Eve were sitting despondently at the Head Table during dinner, worrying over the group of men they cared about. As soon as he got word, Dumbledore had sent Madam Pomfrey to Hogsmeade along with Flitwick to tend to their injuries. It had been an hour ago since then and everyone was sneaking glance at Snape's wife.

Dumbledore gazed sadly at Alexis and Eve, who sat in their usual spots, pointedly leaving open seats where the four men usually sat. Alexis stared stonily at her food, unmoving like a statue, while Eve fiddled with the Lumieux ring on her finger, not even sparing a look at the food on her plate. The students were quiet, only whispers of conversation breaking the silence. McGonagall glanced at the women worriedly, before a soft touch to her shoulder from the Headmaster made her sigh softly before turning back to her food. Even the Slytherin table seemed muted, understandably worried about their Head of House.

Everyone in the Hall looked up when the large doors opened, and a group of people walked in. Many people gasped while Alexis and Eve stiffened. Madam Pomfrey and Flitwick led the group, making their way to their seats at the head table. Severus and Lucius walked in side by side, both of their robes charred and tattered, dried blood on the left side of Severus' face and the beginnings of a purplish bruise on the left cheek. Lucius' right forearm was wrapped tightly in bandages, a small scratch on his cheek, and his usual low ponytail was gone and his hair fell free below his shoulders.

Behind them Harry was supporting Draco, as the blonde limped in. Harry's normally messy haired seemed to be impossibly messier, and the green eyes shone brightly from behind his spectacles, the signs of gauze wrapped around his sternum, as the bespectacled man had an arm around his lover. Draco, other than the leg injury, also sported a bandage around his head. All four of them had a dangerous air around them, and everyone could feel the remnants of magic the men used during their attack. Upon seeing her husband, Alexis had jumped out of her seat and ran down the hall to embrace Severus tightly. The students watched as the normally severe and emotionless Potions professor gripped Alexis to him, and some girls actually started sniffling from the emotional embrace.

The group of men had stopped halfway up the aisle to the head table when Alexis ran to Severus, and they looked up when they heard a chair scrape. Eve had stood, staring at Lucius with an unreadable expression. The students watched in shock as she snapped out of her trance and like her cousin, ran down the hall. Gasps echoed as Eve ran to Lucius, and instead of hugging the man like Alexis did to Severus, pulled the elder Malfoy into a passionate kiss, his arms automatically going around her waist and her hands threading into his platinum blonde hair. The student body sat in shock. None of them saw any inkling of a relationship between Alexis' cousin and the normally cold Malfoy patriarch, other than friendship.

When they showed no signs of stopping, Draco rolled his eyes and glared pointedly at Alexis, who stood in the circle of Severus' arms, smiling at the pair. Severus just sniffed and shrugged, while Harry had a wide smile on his face.

"Do something," Draco hissed to Alexis.

"Why should I? She was worried, and if she wants to make out with Lucius in the middle of the dining hall, she can," Alexis replied. As if her comment had magical properties, Lucius and Eve pulled back, a corner of Lucius' lips up in a half smile, and Eve stared at him with a smile on her own face.

"You know you just revealed your relationship to the students you teach, and this story will invariably be in the Prophet tomorrow along with this whole fiasco?" Severus said dryly.

Lucius looked back at Eve with a questioning glance, and gave him an indulgent smile.

"Bring it on," Eve said, smiling wider when Alexis laughed at Draco's shocked expression.

--

Severus was, ultimately, correct. The next day's Prophet bore the headline of the attack on the four men, and after a glance in the society pages, a mention of Lucius and Eve's budding relationship. He and Alexis watched in amusement as many female students sighed almost in unison when Lucius and Eve entered the Great Hall together. Lucius merely smirked and Eve rolled her eyes at him. It wasn't until last night that Eve had told them about the conversation she had with her father, and Severus' mind was still going a mile a minute. He pushed it to the back of his head for the moment as he still had a day of classes to teach. After breakfast, Alexis walked along side Severus toward his classroom, intertwining her fingers with his. Stopping as they reached the dungeon door, Alexis smiled at her husband before shyly leaning up to kiss him.

"I'll see you at lunch."

Softly releasing his hand as she began to walk away, she giggled at Severus slightly shocked expression, smirking when she heard him mutter under his breath,

"Tease."

--

Severus was looking forward to walking in the door and collapsing next to Alexis in front of the fireplace. As soon as he walked into their quarters however, he was greeted with quite an….amusing site. Molly Weasley was next to Alexis on the sofa, talking animatedly while Alexis sat stiffly in her seat trying not to fidget. Since the two had not noticed his appearance just yet, Severus decided to remain where he was and listen in on their conversation.

"Oh my dear, I'm just so thrilled for you and Severus! Children are wonderful, and you will both make such wonderful parents! I know it's very early in your pregnancy but-"

At that moment Severus accidentally brushed an end table causing it to scrape the stone floor, cutting off Molly and making the two women look up. A huge smile of happiness and relief blossomed on Alexis' face, turning to a smirk when Molly practically leapt off the couch and gathered Severus in a smothering hug.

"Oh Severus, I'm so happy for you both!" Molly gushed as Severus stood rigidly, unsure of how to untangle himself from the Weasley matriarch. Loosening her arms, Severus stepped out of the hug, clearing his throat before muttering awkwardly,

"Thank you Molly. Very nice to see you again, what brings you to Hogwarts?"

"Oh my, where is my head these days? I completely forgot!" Molly exclaimed, bustling over to a large bag she had brought with her as Severus slid in next to his wife on the sofa, placing a light kiss on her lips.

"As I was saying, Alexis, I know its very early in your pregnancy but I have a little something just to help you two in getting everything ready."

Handing a large box to Alexis and Severus, Molly smiled as she watched them open it together.

"Oh Molly-they're beautiful! Thank you."

Alexis pulled two of the softest blankets she had ever felt out of the box. They had obviously been made by Molly herself, and by the looks of it, taken a lot of time. Looking at the blankets, Severus placed a hand on the material, the weight of what was really happening hitting him for the first time. He was going to be a father.

--

As each day passed, Alexis continued to get bigger, now also getting more pregnancy symptoms. Which at the moment were making her cry. So as soon as Severus walked into their quarters and saw his wife in tears, he immediately "freaked out," so to speak.

"Alexis love, what's wrong?!" Severus questioned, gathering his wife in his arms as he sat down.

"I don't know! I can't stop crying!" Alexis exclaimed, sniffling as she buried her face into Severus' robes. Severus just sighed and rocked her, shushing her until she quieted.

"Better?"

Smiling shakily up at him, Alexis murmured "yeah…stupid pregnancy hormones…".

Placing a kiss on the crown of her head, Severus replied softly,

"Don't worry about it. You just worry about getting enough rest."

Settling against him with a sigh, Alexis relaxed under the feeling of her husbands hands gently running up and down her back until she ended falling asleep


	23. Chapter 22

Severus woke early Saturday morning, placing a soft kiss on Alexis' forehead before slipping silently out of bed and placing a note of his whereabouts on his pillow so she wouldn't worry when she woke. Dressing quietly, Severus left the bedroom, looking back on his sleeping wife once more before he closed the door. Getting a quick breakfast from the small kitchen in their quarters, Severus scanned _The Daily Prophet _before leaving to meet Lucius, Draco and Harry to review more potential Death Eater hideouts. The attack at Hogsmeade gave them some magical signatures, and the Aurors would accompany them in the search. He was certainly going to escape before his house got transformed into baby shower city this afternoon.

--

Later that afternoon, Alexis was bustling about her living room, moving things around to make sure everything was ready for the shower. The entrance opened and Eve, or at least the lower portion of her body, was visible. Her upper body was holding a box and a large amount of wrapped gifts resting on the box.

"I really hope these are Severus' rooms. I don't think Filius would like baby stuff," Eve's voice grumbled from behind the objects. Alexis grinned and was vaguely tempted to pretend she was in the wrong room, but curiosity got the better of her.

"Come on in, Eve," Alexis chuckled. After helping put the gifts down she got a clearer look at her cousin. "Why are you wearing long sleeves? It's quite warm."

Alexis had insisted that her baby shower attire be muggle clothing, as she enjoyed the style and ease of their fashion. The pregnant woman cast a critical eye over her cousin's simple grey long sleeved shirt and worn in jeans. The grounds and castle had been warm the past couple of days, and many students during the off-school hours wore short sleeves and shorts to combat the heat. Eve averted her eyes and Alexis could tell she was biting the inside of her lip. "I liked this shirt."

"Right."

"It's nothing."

"Sure."

Eve grabbed a present off the pile and shook it in Alexis' face. "Look presents!"

"That's not going to make me forget, Eve. But who are these presents all from?" Alexis asked after she gently pushed the box away from her face. Eve put the box down and stared at them for a moment.

"Some from me, I think one each from Henri, Ammon, Brad, and some other past suitors, one from Pater, since you know, they weren't able to make it."

"They sent me presents? How sweet of them," Alexis sighed. Eve smirked and situated the pile of presents into a corner near the door so visitors could place their own on the pile. "When will everyone be getting here?"

"Severus and Lucius are coming in a bit, I think Lucius said something about bringing Harry and Draco's gift since they're not coming," Eve said, producing some delicate streamers from her wand and adding a little decoration, "The boys are going with Kingsley and the Aurors to check out a lead while your dearest hubby and Lucius get the joy of being the only males at a baby shower."

Alexis chuckled and helped Eve finish decorating the living room in companionable silence.

By the time Severus and Lucius made their way down, Eve was thumbing through one of the many books from the Potion Master's bookshelves and Alexis was glancing in amusement at her in between nibbles of a biscuit from the tea service the House Elves left the two.

"I see you're enjoying yourselves," Severus drawled as he and Lucius entered. Alexis watched covertly as Lucius' eyes met Eve's when she glanced up from the book. She watched as Lucius smirked and dropped his gaze to Eve's hands before looking back at the woman. When a light flush of pink rose on Eve's cheeks and Lucius' smirk widened, Alexis wondered even more the cause. Maybe…

With a subtle nod of her head, Alexis got Lucius' attention when Eve turned to answer Severus' jibe in a cattish reply. The blonde man made his way towards her and accepted the cup of tea she offered. This was one of the times that she enjoyed her Slytherin years: subtle gestures that meant more than usual.

"And what has sparked your curiosity?" Lucius asked quietly, after glancing back at Eve and Severus still arguing amenably. Alexis smirked.

"My cousin seems quite tight lipped about the actual reason for her attire. More specifically, a certain long sleeved shirt," Alexis said calmly, taking another small bite of her biscuit. The blonde's grey eyes gleamed and a corner of his mouth twitched upward.

"Ah, I see."

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to slide some… insight?"

Lucius chuckled again, sipping his tea before smirking. "It seems that your cousin is particularly… _sensitive_ to things done to her inner wrists."

Alexis' gasp then subsequent peal of laughter caught Severus and Eve's attention, and when Eve saw Lucius' pleased smirk she groaned.

"You didn't."

"She asked politely," Lucius said. Severus rolled his eyes. He didn't care. Eve blushed again and crossed her arms across her chest before glaring at the blonde. Lucius winked at Alexis before rising, walking over to undoubtedly weasel his way out of getting in trouble. It wasn't until she was able to see Severus fully that Alexis realized what he was wearing.

Alexis had assumed that her husband had dressed liked Lucius, dark trousers and a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, but when Severus moved to properly greet her, Alexis' eyes widened and she was faintly aware that she stopped breathing.

"Are you all right, Alexis?" Severus murmured, ignoring Eve's snickering behind him. Alexis blinked and gave him a smirk.

"I've never seen you in denim, Severus," she said slyly, watching as her husband muttered under his breath about persistent French women, giving more time to rove her eyes over him. The dark wash of the jeans complimented his long legs, snugly encasing his limbs until the ends of the jeans skimmed the foot of his black boots, while he wore a dark green silk shirt.

"It seems your cousin enjoys pushing me out of my normal limits when it comes to clothing," Severus said drolly, glancing back at Eve, who was encased in Lucius' arms whispering something in his ear.

"Remind me to give her an expensive present on her birthday," Alexis replied, a pleased smile growing on her face and she pulled Severus to her, unable to keep her hands off him any longer.

--

When the latest bout of giggles erupted, Severus was sure this was his hell for becoming a Death Eater. A quick glance across from his seat, Severus could see Lucius. The blonde looked slightly uncomfortable, but whenever Eve, who sat next to him, would catch his gaze, the Malfoy would smirk. The Potions Master mentally rolled his eyes. He didn't want to even consider what those two would do later on.

"Eve!" Alexis gasped from her seat next to Severus as she opened her present from her cousin, which caught Severus' attention. A single dark brow rose in question at Eve, Severus' question silently asked. The woman looked unashamed as she grinned.

"What? We didn't get a chance to do a bachelorette party so I lumped the two together. Besides, every woman needs more than one set of the seductive undergarments," Eve supplied, and the rest of the women at the party giggled again while Lucius raised an interested eyebrow. Eve smirked at him and Severus actually rolled his eyes. It was time for him to exit. He placed an arm around her waist and leant over to whisper in her ear.

"I have to finish my gift to you," he whispered, internally smirking at the small shudder his words caused, "I hope you enjoy the rest of your party." Alexis smiled at him and nodded. Severus stood and nodded to the rest of the women at the party, gracefully backing out of the circle of people and grinning maniacally at Lucius' glare. Severus had a viable excuse to get out of the baby shower, but Lucius was stuck unless he could make something up. Severus just nodded and made his way further into his quarters.

--

Eve grinned as Lucius bravely went another hour in the midst of all these women. The Malfoy sat somewhat stiffly, but outwardly showed an affable face and most of the ladies present snuck amused glances at him. He really deserved a break. While everyone was moving to sort and get rid of the wrapping paper and bags from the presents, Eve leant against Lucius' shoulder, wrapping her arms around the arm and moving her lips close to his neck.

"You've been very gentlemanly today, Lucius," she whispered, gently pressing a kiss to his neck before meeting his eyes.

"And when am I not?" Lucius retorted. Eve chuckled, Lucius leaning to kiss her chastely, the two unknowing of the smirks the other women wore, nor the largest smirk coming from Alexis.

"True," Eve conceded when they parted. "But I think you've earned an early pass." Lucius smirked at her, corner of his mouth quirking when Eve stood and gently urged him to stand. "We'll be right back, ladies!" Eve said brightly, ignoring the giggles and titters of the congregated women that had undoubtedly reached the same conclusion.

--

After Eve hugged her cousin before heading back to her own quarters, Alexis sighed as she sat contentedly in the silence of the living room. It had been a good day, and a wonderful party, but she was starting to become increasingly curious about where Severus had disappeared to. As if he knew she was thinking about him, Severus stuck his head around the corner smirking,

"Is it safe to come out now?"

Laughing, Alexis shot him a mock scowl before smiling and replying,

"Yes, you can come out from your hiding place. Where have you been all day?"

Sauntering into the room and coming to sit next to his wife, Severus huffed

"I most certainly was not hiding. I merely felt I was not needed anymore so I slipped away quietly. As to where I was, well I'll show you."

Alexis was going to reply, but her curiosity got the better of her and she just raised an eyebrow as she let Severus help her from the couch after he told her to close her eyes. Slowly the two made their way through the house, though Alexis had no idea where they were going, and she had to catch herself when Severus stopped abruptly. Hearing Severus murmur "Open your eyes," Alexis blinked as she saw they were standing in front of a door she had never seen before. Looking questioningly at her husband, Severus just smiled.

"Think of it as my gift to you. Open the door."

Reaching out, Alexis turned the doorknob in front of her and gasped, her hand flying to her mouth when the door swung open. The room in front of her had been painted a light green, a soft glow emanating from a elegant lamp that sat perched on a small dresser. Sitting next to that was a polished wood crib, the two baby blankets from Molly draped over the side while the bed was outfitted with linens in pale hues of green, white, and yellow. There were a few other essential pieces of furniture in the room as well as a rocking chair meant for Alexis. Moving into the room beside his wife, Severus placed an arm around her asking,

"Well, how did I do? Do you like it?"

Turning towards him, Alexis smiled as her eyes teared up.

"I love it! You did a wonderful job! Thank you my love. "

Alexis leaned up and gently kissed him.

Severus frowned for a minute, brushing hair back away from her face. "Then why are you crying love?"

"I just wish my parents could be here to see what a wonderful, amazing man I married."

Severus just smiled softly before wrapping his wife in a warm and comforting embrace.


	24. Chapter 23

Alexis was ensconced comfortably on the couch, one of her favorite novels perched on her lap. She glanced up at the clock briefly, noting that it was almost time for Severus to finish the last of his classes for the week. She placed a bookmark in her spot before closing the book and lazily returning it to the bookshelf with a flick of her wand. The swell of her stomach soon focused her, as she smiled, stroking her covered belly with protective strokes. The green flare of the fire got her attention as the floo activated.

--

"Severus!" A familiar voice called as the Potions Master sent the last of his brats out of the classroom. Kingsley was striding urgently with Harry and Draco at his heels. Immediately he stiffened. Severus knew it had to do with the missing Death Eaters.

"We've found them," Kingsley confirmed, though he seemed uneasy. A quick glance showed Harry worrying his bottom lip and Draco seemingly lost in thought. Severus met Shacklebolt's gaze, silently willing the Auror to finish the unsaid.

"They're being helped by Nicolas Cullen," the Auror finished quietly, and Severus' brows rose. Even though he had thought of Eve's father as a possibility, the confirmation of it from Kingsley made his stomach drop.

"Does Eve know?"

"No one's that good of an actress. And you know where she's been, in the castle this whole time," Harry said softly.

"She still could have-" Kingsley began, but paused when Lucius and Eve came around the corner, speaking quietly amongst themselves. Severus noticed Lucius' unconscious tightening of the arm around Eve's waist, before Kingsley cleared his throat.

"There's news?" Lucius asked, breaking the brief moment of silence. Kingsley shot a questioning glance at the Severus, Harry, and Draco. Harry sighed and nodded minutely.

"We have confirmed the location of where the Death Eaters are hiding and the person assisting them," Kingsley informed the two newcomers. "Located in Manchester."

"Manchester?" Lucius asked. Severus saw Kingsley's shoulders tense before he elaborated.

"Assistance from Nicolas Cullen."

Eve's mouth parted in a silent gasp, eyes trained on Kingsley. "No," she whispered, her face draining of color. "He wouldn't... He's my fa-"

"Did you know about this, Eve?" Severus interjected quietly. Eve's gaze shot to Severus and the blood that drained from her face seconds ago seemed to flood back.

"What are you implying, Severus?" she hissed, shaking off Lucius' comforting arm and starting to stalk towards the Potions Master. "That I knew about this? That I knew my father attempted to kill Alexis? Kill me?!"

Severus stood his ground. "You've been meeting with him in the past months."

"He's my bloody _father_, Severus! Of course I would visit him! All he wanted to know was how I was doing?" Eve glared at him. "I would remember if he asked me if I had any ideas on how to kill someone!"

"Eve," Lucius said softly, and Eve hissed at Severus again before visibly deflating, eyes losing their focus, no doubt replaying every meeting she'd had with her father.

Draco's soft cough brought everyone's attention to him, and the blonde placed his hands up in a placating manner before speaking.

"Where's Alexis?"

The innocent question shouldn't have made Severus' heart freeze, but his gut was uneasy, and he all but flew down to his quarters, the other five on his heels.

--

Slamming his quarters doors open with a resounding crash, Severus was met with a merrily cracking fire and an empty living room. "ALEXIS!" The Potions Master immediately checked the bedroom, bathrooms, the nursery, even the potions lab in their quarters, only to find nothing.

When he returned to the living room, the others had arrived, Kingsley already scanning the magical signatures, helped by Harry and Draco. Lucius was speaking softly to Eve, hands on her shoulders and resting his forehead against hers. The woman kept whispering, "He couldn't..." and for a moment Severus felt sorry for her. She obviously adored her father, but any sympathies for the man named Nicolas Cullen were crushed when the thought of him murdering Alexis and his unborn child rose to his mind.

--

Alexis had been slightly surprised when her Uncle stepped out of the floo instead of her husband, but smiled up at him anyway.

"Uncle Nicolas, what a surprise! What can I do for you?"

After her Uncle had told her he needed her to come home with him for just a little while so they could discuss some things, Alexis followed her Nicolas willingly back through the floo to his Manchester home.

--

As soon as they arrived, Alexis noticed the house was somewhat dark and began to feel uneasy. Perhaps this had been a mistake. Looking to her Uncle, she softly asked

"What did you need Uncle?"

Alexis' eyes widened as she heard his equally as soft reply of,

"Actually Alexis, I would like you to meet some friends of mine."

Gasping as Alexis saw the Death Eaters emerge from the shadowed corners, she backed up to the fireplace as a smirk played around her Uncle's face. Before she could even try to escape, she heard a soft mutter and everything went black.

--

Soon after finding the traces of magic left behind by Alexis' abductor, Kingsley, Harry, and Draco left the Snape quarters to go and break through them as quickly as possible so they could get to Alexis quicker. Eve left soon after, pale, shaky, and in shock. This left Lucius alone with Severus.

The blonde watched as the dark haired wizard fell lifelessly into a chair, resting his face in his hands as he stared morosely into the fire. Sighing, Lucius started to say,

"Severus-"

But was quickly cut off with a quiet,

"Leave me."

Stepping closer to his friend, Lucius jumped when Severus roared,

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Turning, Lucius made his way out, but not before he heard his friend release a sob.

--

As Alexis awoke, she blinked a few times to adjust to the dim lighting of the room she was in. Looking around, it took her a few seconds to remember where she was. She was in a nicely furnished bedroom, and a tray of food with a continuous warming charm on it had been placed on the bedside table. She was captive. Prisoner of her own Uncle and in a house full of Death Eaters to boot. Her hand unconsciously went to protectively cover her swollen stomach. A taunting, sickeningly familiar woman's voice snapped her quickly from her thoughts.

"Well, well…if it isn't Alexis Cullen," Bellatrix Lestrange sneered as she sauntered out from the shadows. "Oh…wait. It's Alexis _Snape _now isn't it?" When all Alexis did was sneer to return the favor, Bellatrix continued to taunt her.

"So, you're Severus' little whore." Finally noticing the swell of Alexis' belly, she looked down her nose at her and releasing a sound of disgust, Bellatrix dug the figurative knife in further. "A cowardly bastard of a traitor like him doesn't deserve to breed."

The sound of a slap rang out as Alexis' hand made sharp contact with Bella's cheek. As the female Death Eater glared at the other woman, Alexis hissed,

"Call me whatever you want, but don't you ever speak about my husband or child in that manner again, you vindictive and malicious bitch!"

"Why you little-!" Bellatrix screeched and was about to strike, when a sharp "Bella! Enough!" rang out. Muttering, Bellatrix stormed out leaving Alexis face to face with her Uncle. Scowling, Alexis growled,

"What do you want with me?!" Nicolas' eyes seemed eerily focused as he closed the door with a soft click.

"Please eat, Alexis," was all he said. Alexis sneered and backed away from him, trying to place as much space as she could between them. "We can resolve this whole thing if you just listen to me."

"Resolve this?" Alexis spat, "I can't even figure out why you're consorting with Death Eaters in the first place!"

"Merely a business agreement," Nicolas said loftily, crossing his arms and glancing at Alexis' stomach. "They could get you out of Dumbledore's grasp for my own reasons, and they got to do whatever they wanted with those two... traitors, they so lovingly say."

Alexis was pretty sure if she wasn't so shocked she would've started laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, but she knew this was no joke. "Why?"

"That title should've been mine," Nicolas hissed, a fury blazing in his eyes as his stance straightened. "Your father _knew_ it was passed down the male line, but he changed it. He _dared_ to keep the title away from me."

"Killing me doesn't solve anything, the title would be given to Severus, as is stated in the marriage contract," Alexis countered, her calm voice disguising her fear. She watched as her uncle merely grinned.

"Not when Lestrange and her cronies are done. Even if the title passes down to Eve, she'll give it to me. I'm her Pater, she'll obey."

"You're crazy," Alexis whispered. Before Nicolas could respond a voice reverberated through the house.

"FATHER!" Alexis paled as Nicolas left the room, a whisper of magic locking her in, with the hopes that Eve didn't come alone.


	25. Chapter 24

All she could remember was getting back to Harry and Draco's rooms. Eve sat on their couch, staring at the fire crackling. Kingsley was going through all the enchantments on her father's place, while Draco and Harry were pouring over a blueprint of the house. Lucius had arrived a moment ago, lips pursed and obviously in thought. But all Eve could think about was her father. She didn't want to believe he would do such a thing, he couldn't have. But there was that feeling that stopped her heart, because it seems like he did. It's then her brain finally clicked. Her father never took out the loophole in the wards. She knew where the focus of the wards was. He didn't know of her relationship with Lucius yet, so she would be safe, and the Death Eaters would most likely wait until Severus and Lucius got there before they would do anything... malicious enough to her.

Glancing around, she saw everyone else absorbed in their tasks, so she grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down her plan, and fought back the stab of betrayal when she thought of her father. She stood slowly, taking a handful of floo powder as she placed the note on the table in front of the couch.

Time sped up as she threw the powder into the fire at the same time she yelled out the location of her father's place. She jumped through just as she heard Lucius' shout of her name.

'Please forgive me Lucius,' she thought to herself as the green flames whipped her through, 'But this is a family thing.'

--

The living room was empty when she stepped through the fire, but she knew they were lurking, waiting. She didn't have much time, so she immediately pulled out her wand and silently dismantled the piece of the wards preventing apparating. The wards weren't connected to her father, so he wouldn't notice. Slowly lowering her wand to her side, she finally let all of her feelings of hurt and betrayal rush in as she yelled out, "FATHER!"

True to form, moments after her yell, seven Death Eaters broke out from the shadows, sans masks, wands pointed at her.

"This must be the daughter," one of the men commented, his eyes traveling up her form in a blatant leer.

"She isn't to be touched," Nicolas hissed, as he made his way down the stairs. "Filia, how nice of you to join us."

"Where's Alexis?"

Nicolas merely shrugged. "Safe. For now. Why don't you give me your wand, Filia? Everything will be all right."

Eve eyed the Death Eaters around her, noticing a missing person. "You of all people, Pater," she said, her words slow.

Her father merely grinned. "I don't know what you mean."

"Your ickle child wants to know why daddy dearest is on the right side," a familiar voice said, and Eve cursed as Bellatrix's wand was placed in the middle of her shoulder blades. "Be a good girl and listen to what daddy says."

"Why don't you go fuck yourself," Eve hissed, and winced when Bellatrix jabbed her wand harder against her back, and her head was pulled back harshly as the insane woman got closer.

"The only reason you aren't screaming and begging for mercy is because we're saving that for when your _lover_ gets here," Bellatrix whispered into Eve's ear, smirking at Eve's gasp. "Oh, you haven't told daddy dearest? What _heartbreaking_ news it will be."

"Bellatrix, let her go," Nicolas said tiredly. Bellatrix pulled once more on her head before releasing her hold, but still keeping her wand on her back. "Eve, please. Your cousin will be fine, she just has to give me what I want."

"What you want?" Eve asked incredulously. As few of the Death Eaters seemed impatient, Eve realized how impetuous her actions were, and silently hoped the boys were quick to act.

"All I want is the Cullen title. I can make the name greater than your naive cousin can," Nicolas said, striding closer to Eve. "She's already tainted it by marrying that Snape," he hissed, taking Eve's wand when he was in arms reach.

"You're insane," Eve whispered, trying to find any sign of her father, instead finding a man who had gone crazy over an antiquated title. "Please, Pater, stop this."

Instead, the Death Eaters started to snicker, and Nicolas lifted a hand to stroke at Eve's cheek, ignoring her flinch. "You'll see, Filia."

"Actually," Bellatrix purred, "She won't."

Nicolas frowned as the Death Eaters shifted. "This isn't part of the plan, Bellatrix."

"We're changing the plan, Cullen," Rabastan said, wand pointed at Nicolas, a smirk on his face. "Knowing her," he said as he gestured at Eve, "Snape and Malfoy will be on their way. Our deal's done."

"Then I'll get Alexis and Eve, and we'll go," Nicolas said.

"No you won't," Rabastan said woodenly, and Eve watched in horror as the man calmly said, "Avada Kedavra."

"No!" Eve shouted as the rushing green light pierced through Nicolas' heart. She heard the Death Eaters laugh as her father's body collapsed, the look of surprise and confusion on his face still there. Her reaction was stifled as she was pushed forwards and she landed on top of her father's body. Eve had enough sense to pocket her wand discreetly before she felt a cold blade at her neck.

"Up," Bellatrix hissed, forcing Eve back to her feet. "We want to make sure you're ready when _Lucius_ arrives."

There was a wave of magic that rushed through the room before the knife that was at Eve's throat disappeared.

"Bellatrix," a harsh hiss was all the warning before Harry stepped into the room and all hell broke loose.

"Eve duck!" Eve did as she was told and threw herself down to the floor, narrowly missing a sickly yellow curse that would've undoubtedly been painful. She heard Harry's confident spells, followed by Severus' quick and efficient curses and Draco's imaginative hexes.

Eve pulled out her wand and quickly transfigured the papers on the side table into sleek knives and launched them at a Death Eater, hitting his wand arm and giving Severus time to whip a curse in his direction. He nodded back to her before slinging a spell at Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Eve!" she whipped around to see Lucius striding towards her, adeptly shielding his back from stray spells. Before she could react, she was struck from the back with a Cruciatus, and fell to her knees with a scream stuck in her throat. From the maniacal laughing, it was Bellatrix who cast the spell. Her hearing muddled, like the fight was underwater, and she could hear Harry's enraged yell before the pain took over her thought processes.

In what seemed like an eternity, the curse was lifted and Eve took in a deep breath. She could hear Kingsley's orders as she regained focus. She felt familiar arms around her gently lift her to her feet and three pairs of eyes focused on her. Someone had taken away her father's body, and she didn't know whether to be upset or not.

"Alexis is upstairs somewhere," Eve whispered, watching as Severus bolted up the stairs, Draco on his heels. Harry smiled sadly at her, squeezing her hand comfortingly before making his way over to Kingsley and the Aurors he brought with them.

"That was stupid, idiotic, and took years off of my life," Lucius whispered, arms tightening around her. She felt him set his chin on her shoulder, closed her eyes and leaned back against his chest, wanting nothing more than to sleep for at least three days.

--

As soon as the words left Eve's mouth, Severus flew up the stairs two at a time, tearing down the hall with a cry of "ALEXIS!" Draco echoing him from behind. Hearing a muffled yell from inside a room, Severus didn't even bother to try the doorknob, he blasted the entire door off it's frame before storming inside, searching for his wife.

"Severus?"

When the trembling, disbelieving voice reached his ears, Severus' head snapped to the side and he let out a loud sigh of relief before rushing up and gathering his shaking wife in his arms, letting her collapse against him. Draco could see that he was intruding, before slowly and quietly backing out of the room to give the couple some privacy.

Rocking her softly, Severus whispered

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? What about the baby?"

Grasping the front of his robes in her hands, she buried her face into his warmth as she sighed,

"I'm fine love. We _all_ are," she punctuated 'all' by placing one of Severus' hands over her stomach. "What about-"

"He's dead," Severus stated stonily, "and the others that aren't have already been taken into custody. No one will ever harm you again."

Alexis had a brief feeling of sadness wash over her when she learned her Uncle was dead, and an even greater pity for Eve, but her sadness soon disappeared. Her Uncle had been gone long before she and Eve could have done anything about it, and his greed had consumed him, making him crazed and unreasonable and unreachable. Alexis was quickly jolted from her thoughts when something wet splashed her shoulder before a broken whisper of,

"I didn't know if I would see you again."

Turning slightly so that Severus could rest his head on her shoulder without breaking his embrace, Alexis just shushed him, softly carding her fingers through his silky ebony hair as she felt a few more tears soak through the fabric of her top. For once in his life, Severus Snape was the vulnerable one, breaking down to show his emotions, and Alexis was more than happy to hold and comfort him any way she could.

--

It wasn't until a couple days after that Alexis had alone time with Eve, neither Severus nor Lucius would let them out of their sights. But the two men had work to do, and since McGonagall was still teaching classes Eve wasn't needed during certain hours. So Alexis went to Lucius' and Eve's quarters while classes were still in session, to ensure that they wouldn't be disturbed.

Alexis knocked at the landscape that guarded the room, resisting the urge to fidget. A moment later Eve opened the frame, and flinched when she saw Alexis.

"Hey."

"Hey, can I come in?" Alexis asked. Eve nodded silently and beckoned her in. There was an awkward silence as Alexis lowered herself onto the couch next to her cousin. Eve had her eyes downcast as she picked at the hem of the jumper she was wearing.

"Are you ok?" Alexis broke the silence. Eve snorted but still didn't meet her eyes.

"I should be asking you that. Did Pomfrey check out the spawn?"

Alexis couldn't help the tiny grin at Eve's choice of vernacular. "She said the baby's fine. Healthy and still growing." She watched Eve sigh in relief before she couldn't take it anymore and gently took Eve's hands into her own. "Now how are you feeling?"

Finally, Eve met Alexis' eyes and she could see the conflicted emotions. "I don't know," Eve started, biting at her bottom lip. "It's just... every time I close my eyes I can see his face before he-" Eve's hands twitched and she took a deep breath. "I don't know how he got it in his head that killing you was the solution. Maybe if I came home after I finished Beauxbatons I could've-"

"It's not your fault," Alexis assured her. "Unc.. Your father is the one that made the decision to get help from Death Eaters, not you."

Eve chuckled a little hysterically. "I don't know what to think anymore."

Alexis lifted Eve's hands and held Eve's gaze. "You live. It's done, Eve. The 'what ifs' won't do any good now. Concentrate on what you do have. Lucius, Severus and I, your nephew or niece. Please don't waste away because of what your father chose to do."

Eve sighed and nodded. She pulled her hands free from Alexis and crossed them across her chest. "He's been buried. In the family plot." She gave Alexis a look before the other woman could protest. "I know, what he did was wrong. I have to square with that eventually. But he was still my father, I loved the man he once was."

Alexis cringed at how small Eve seemed to make herself, hunched inwards. "Oh Eve," she sighed, before taking her into a hug, and if she heard any of the sobs coming from Eve, she didn't say anything about it.

--

That evening after classes had been let out for the weekend and Alexis had left Eve's, Severus and Alexis could be found snuggled comfortably in their bed. Sitting in a comfortable silence, Alexis chuckled after glancing to her right and noticing her husband had fallen asleep propped up against the headboard, his book lay forgotten in his lap. Shifting her eyes back to her own book, she smiled when she felt his arm tighten around her in his sleep. Poor Severus. He had been wound so tight since they arrived back. He was scared to leave her, and he was even more irritable than usual, sometimes scaring his students so much they burst into tears. Sometimes she could get him to calm down, but the intense worry he had never went away. Alexis started as she suddenly felt her husband jolt awake beside her, bolting upright into a sitting position as he struggled to catch his breath. Setting down her book, Alexis' eyebrows furrowed before she placed a hand lightly on his back, uttering a soft

"Severus?"

His eyes blank for a moment, he didn't respond until she uttered his name a little louder. Turning to face his wife, he met her concerned eyes before pulling her to him silently.

"Oh sweetheart, it was just a dream. I'm fine, I'm here, and I'll never leave again," Alexis sighed before wrapping her arms around her husband and letting him drop his head on her shoulder as she ran he hands soothingly over his back.

"I love you," Severus murmured into Alexis' neck, before she smiled back,

"I love you too."


	26. Chapter 25

It had been a couple of weeks since the abduction and subsequent rescue and it seemed that things were getting back to normal. Mercifully, there wasn't any account of Alexis' abduction in the Prophet, and Kingsley confirmed that the situation was kept on a strict need to know basis. Dumbledore deemed it ok for the six of them to leave the grounds, but it was a general consensus that since they had teaching duties. However, Harry and Draco took the time to have dinners out in Hogsmeade, if only to escape the castle for a couple hours.

Severus had calmed down considerably since the fiasco, and that Saturday found himself on his couch grading Second year papers, Alexis assisting him every so often.

"Every year, and still there are some dunderheads that can't get it," Severus muttered, a quick flick of his quill slashing through a paragraph. Alexis merely chuckled at him and Severus felt his wife's hand close comfortingly on his thigh. A quick glance to his side revealed Alexis' soft grin and for a moment he thought she glowed.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Eve asked as she entered their quarters unannounced. Severus groaned as she plopped down on the love seat to Severus' left.

"And where is Lucius?" Severus asked, evading the question for now. Eve smirked.

"He didn't want to get hit in the crossfire. Or so he said," she explained. And sure enough, a minute later Lucius strode in quietly, sitting next to Eve when she elongated the love seat she sat in with a wave of her wand.

"I'd appreciate it if you ask before transfiguring my furniture," Severus drawled. Eve merely shrugged as Lucius' arm went around her waist.

"You didn't answer my question," she said. Alexis snorted and patted Severus' thigh, as if to bolster him for another conversation with Eve.

Severus eyed the duo near him with a speculative gaze. Lucius seemed extremely pleased, and only after years of friendship with the blonde could Severus identify the expression behind those grey eyes. Peace and happiness.

"Other than spending my day with my wife, I suppose we had no plans," Severus finally answered.

"Oh good," Eve smiled. She patted Lucius' knee, prompting the elder man to rise and help her up. Her smile widened as she fixed the transfigured chair easily and winked at Alexis. "Then you need to be in the flowered courtyard near the Great Lake tomorrow afternoon at two."

"And if we don't?" Severus dared. Eve shrugged as Lucius began to lead her out of the quarters.

"Dumbledore will hunt you down and drag you there," Lucius answered, meeting his friend's eyes before tugging a laughing Eve out.

"What are the chances they were serious?" Severus asked after a moment. Alexis chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"We'll be there. I have a feeling it's important to both of them," she answered.

--

It turns out that Severus didn't need Dumbledore's interference, Alexis' steely look was all he needed to find himself in the courtyard the next afternoon.

"You look pleased to be here, Severus," Draco greeted as Severus and Alexis entered the courtyard. Harry chuckled and ignored the glare Severus shot in his direction.

"Have you two any idea why we're supposed to be here?"

"No idea," Draco answered, "I think Harry has an idea but just won't tell me." Alexis snickered and Harry winked at her.

"Oh good, you're all here!" Eve hummed as she made her way over. Severus furrowed his brows, watching as Alexis lit up and grinned.

"You aren't!"

"I am."

"Hell must have frozen over," Alexis joked. Eve swatted gently at Alexis shoulder and Severus saw the fine material of the robe she wore.

"Merlin's balls," Draco whispered, glancing at Harry for confirmation. The raven haired man nodded and a smirk erupted on the blond's face. "I can't wait to take the mickey on father now."

"Is everyone here?" Dumbledore asked as Lucius and he arrived at the courtyard. It finally struck Severus as Lucius grasped Eve's hands and the two made their way towards the Headmaster. "Wonderful. On this day, I'm happy to officiate this wedding..."

As Dumbledore continued on, Severus numbly thought it was ironically fitting that those two would get married on April Fool's Day.

--

After the short ceremony, Dumbledore said his congratulations and left the six remaning people in the courtyard. Alexis jumped into action, wrapping her arms around Eve and squealed. Eve threw the men a pleading look.

"Oh you're finally married!"

Eve scowled. "What do you mean finally?" Severus held back the smirk that threatened to form on his face, instead he gave Lucius a quick hug.

"Congratulations, Lucius."

Harry and Draco made their way over, giving the two women a wide berth as Alexis was now sobbing joyfully into Eve's shoulder.

"Yes, congrats, Lucius," Harry greeted, giving Lucius a fond look. Draco stepped forward to hug his father before pulling back.

"I'm glad for you, Father," Draco said. Lucius smiled in amusement and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I know." Eve had somehow managed to calm Alexis down, leading her over to Severus before making her way to Lucius' side.

The elder Malfoy easily slid an arm around Eve's waist, fitting her snugly against his side. Eve glanced up at him and gave Lucius a small smile.

"Please don't start the lovey-dovey eyes before I've managed to eat, please," Draco groaned.

"Your father does not do 'lovey-dovey,' he does-" Eve's sentenced was impeded by Lucius' other hand covering her mouth. Severus snickered at Eve's glare at Lucius, who seemed unimpressed at her attempt.

"We have a small dinner set up in our quarters, if you'll oblige us," Lucius said smoothly. Alexis lit up at the mention of food and led the rest of them back into the castle, everyone else trailing after her.

--

Yawning slightly as the two entered their quarters, Alexis pressed a soft kiss to her husbands lips before saying,

"I'm going to take a quick bath before bed."

Tucking stray hairs behind her ear, Severus smiled down at her with a reply of

"Take as long as you need."

--

After her relaxing bath, Alexis donned a simple and loose black silk nightgown that fell over her pregnant stomach perfectly. Walking back into the bedroom, Alexis frowned slightly when she saw Severus standing in front of their fireplace rather stiffly, the soft light highlighting the criss-crossed raised white scars that were scattered across his back. She approached him and very lightly, so as not to startle him, placed one hand on his back, noticing when some of his tenseness melted.

"Darling? What's wrong?" she mummered, before placing a feathery kiss to one of his scars, a slight tremor of pleasure going through him, not unnoticed by Alexis.

Turning and wrapping her in his arms, Severus rested his chin on Alexis' head breathing in the soft and alluring scents of gardenia and verbena that radiated from his wife. Sighing , he looked down in her eyes and replied,

"I'm just thinking about recent events. I still can't get the image of you, kidnapped, out of my-"

"Shh."

Alexis softly cut him off, as she placed her finger tips to Severus' lips.

"That was the past. I'm here now. We're here now," Alexis stressed 'we're' as she placed Severus' hand on her stomach, "and that's all that matters."

Severus offered a tiny smile before his eyes widened as he felt a powerful thump against his palm.

"Was that-?!"

Smiling at her husband with shining eyes, Alexis nodded.

"Now you see what I go through everyday. It's like having a muggle football game being played inside of me."

As Severus felt another kick, Alexis whispered

"I think the baby likes you."

Alexis received a full blown smile from her husband before he let out a loud and excited laugh as they both continued to feel the happy kicks of their unborn child.

--

"Alexis are you sure you are alright to go?"

"For goodness sakes Severus!" Alexis sighed in exasperation, "I can hardly sneeze without you worrying over me! Yes, I'm fine. I don't want to miss the Welcome Feast. I have always enjoyed it."

The reason for Alexis' fussing at her husband was that it was now September, the first of the month to be exact, and she was heading into her ninth month. The baby would be due soon, and she could hardly do anything without Severus acting like she was about to break.

"Besides," she grinned as she cupped his cheek, "I want to get a look at some of the faces I'll be teaching next year."

Alexis, successfully completing her teachers training, had just recently received her degree and would take over the Potions position for Severus, as he now wanted to work more diligently on independent projects in his private labs, as well as just have time to himself. For the first couple of years they would split classes, until their child was old enough to stay home with just Severus.

"If you insist," Severus sighed, smiling before turning and kissing his wife's palm softly before leading her out the door and to the Great Hall.

--

As Severus and Alexis walked up the dais to sit at the head table, Albus smiled.

"Good Evening Severus, Alexis."

"Headmaster," Severus nodded before pulling Alexis' chair out for her so she could sit next to Lucius.

"Good Evening Albus," Alexis smiled.

"Why Alexis my dear, you are looking positively wonderful!"

Laughing as Severus took his own seat, and wrapping her hand around his larger one, she replied,

"Why thank you sir. I didn't know 'beach ball size' was categorized under wonderful."

Lucius snorted as the dull roar of approaching students voices began to drift in their direction. Smacking him none too lightly on the arm, Alexis huffed "Oh shut it," smirking at Lucius' pained expression as he rubbed his forearm before all attention was turned to the double doors which had just been opened for the returning students.

--

There was excited chatter and laughter echoing throughout the Hall as the students and staff waited upon the arrival of the first years. Alexis had been laughing and enjoying herself as well when suddenly she stopped and let out a very soft but serious exclamation of "Oh shit."

Severus, who had been the only one besides Lucius to hear it, turned his head toward his wife with a raised eyebrow. Smirking, he asked

"Regretting that we came now, even though you claim to 'love' the Welcome Feast?"

Severus' smirk began to fade as he noticed the panic stricken face of Alexis, paling and dropping the smirk fully when she whimpered,

"Actually yes. Severus, my water just broke."

Lucius and Severus' eyes both widened before Severus quickly snapped back to reality when Alexis let out a cry. Scourgifying her and her chair, her quickly scooped her up into his arms, to the surprise and puzzlement of the staff, shot Poppy a meaningful look, and rushed out of the Great Hall, nearly plowing down some first years as a curious Minerva looked on. As Alexis clutched at Severus, whimpering every time a contraction hit, she thought 'Well that will certainly make a great first impression on the new students. The famed horror of the dungeons rushing by with his wife in his arms.' A brief smile flitted across her face before she was overcome by pain once more.

--

"Severus…I'm scared."

"Shh. I won't go anywhere. I'm right here." Glancing up he scowled, "Poppy, can't you go faster?!" Matching the Potions Masters' expression with a glower of her own, Madam Pomfrey snapped,

"Severus Snape you snark at me again one more time and I will ban you from this room!"

--

While this was going on, Lucius had informed the others and they were now in the waiting area, all grinning when they heard a sudden outburst from Alexis followed by a crash. Hurrying out with a slightly alarmed expression on his face, Severus was met by laughter as he saw the four in the waiting area.

"Oh stuff it," he growled, before wincing as a yell echoed, followed by Alexis' angry shout of

"SEVERUS SNAPE YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE NOW!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE WHILE I'M GIVING BIRTH TO YOUR CHILD!!!!!"

Turning and slinking back into the room, Eve smirked as Lucius chortled,

"Poor Severus."

"He deserved it."

Harry and Draco just sat, trying unsuccessfully to hide their building laughter, letting it overflow when another crash and string of obscenities was heard.

--

It had been hours now, the four in the waiting area nodding off while inside Severus sat next to Alexis, his hand in hers, who was still having contractions. Her hair stuck to her perspiration soaked forehead, as dried trails of tears made rows down her cheeks. Whimpering as another one started, Severus kissed her knuckles before looking in her eyes.

"Severus…it hurts so much."

" I know my love, but I'm right here. You squeeze my hand as hard as you need to. Whatever helps."

Suddenly a contraction that was stronger than the rest kicked in, causing Alexis to cry out. They began to shorten in length, and as Madam Pomfrey bustled over to check on her, she looked up to meet Severus' eyes and he knew this was it. Getting up, Alexis yelled out and gripped at him tightly, startling him.

"No! Severus, please don't leave, I need you!"

Before Alexis could say anything else she released another cry, followed by Madame Pomfrey telling her that she needed to push. Sitting nearer to her head Severus kept a firm grip on her hand, laughing softly before kissing her forehead.

"You silly woman. I wasn't going anywhere. I'm just moving out of the way. I told you already. I won't leave you. I love you."

Alexis smiled briefly before screaming again, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Alexis dear, please, you need to push."

"Listen to Poppy darling, everything will be alright."

Severus' comforting words reassured her before she began to push.

--

As another scream echoed from the room Alexis was in, Draco began to look a little green.

"All I have to say is I'm glad I'm not a woman!"

--

Severus literally thought his hand was going to fall off his wrist, his crying wife was squeezing it so hard. But he kept quiet. After all, it was nothing compared to what she was going through.

"One more Alexis!"

At Madam Pomfrey's instruction, Alexis gave one big push falling back into her pillows when the sound of crying broke out in the room. She knew she should feel relieved, but something didn't feel…

"Poppy…."

The Medi-witch's head snapped up and with an exclamation of "Oh my!" she rushed over just in time to help Alexis finish bringing her second child into the world. As crying broke out once more, Poppy smiled as she saw the look of pure shock upon the usually emotionless Potions Masters face before she handed one bundle to him, the statement of

"Well Severus, congratulations. You have a beautiful son and daughter," rendering him completely speechless. Looking down into the mass of blankets he met the two dark brown eyes of his daughter who stared up at him. Looking over towards Alexis who held their son, and was gazing upon him lovingly, he breathed

"Twins?!"

Alexis just smiled, before extending a hand which became encased by his as he sat next to her on the bed, the two siblings gazing at each other with curiosity.

"Twins," she replied.

"Wow Severus, I guess you were right."

Looking towards the doorway from whence the voice came, Alexis smiled when she saw her cousin, along with Lucius, Draco, and Harry. Severus however, did not.

"About what exactly?"

Eve smirked. Uh Oh.

"About being good in bed. You were so good you knocked Alexis up twice in one go!"

Everyone but Severus laughed at that statement. He had the decency to blush.


	27. Epilouge

_Epilogue_

Alexis was kneeling outside the small home Severus had purchased shortly after the twins were born. She was weeding the flower beds, which gave her a great sense of calm. Now that she and Severus had started a family, they spent their summers and some of their holidays here to take a break from life at the castle. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny either. It had just enough room for Severus, herself and the children with the addition of a couple of guest rooms, usually reserved for when Eve and Lucius came with Stella, or sometimes when Harry and Draco needed a place to stay for the night. Standing up to stretch, Alexis dusted dirt off her hands and took a moment just to soak in the sun, closing her eyes to absorb the nice summer weather. A sudden pop made her turn, and when she saw who had apparated into her front yard a large smile graced her face.

"Eve, Lucius! How great to see you! And how's little Stella?"

Alexis kissed both her cousin and her husband on the cheek, before bending down to give the small girl in Eve's arms a kiss on the forehead. Lucius grinned back,

"We are all doing fine. Draco is still trying to adjust to the fact that he has a new little sister, but he adores her."

Alexis laughed. "How could he not? She is too cute, and it's scary how much she already acts like him. And she's only a few months old!"

"Well," Eve smirked, before smoothing a platinum blonde strand of hair back behind Stella's ear, "she is a Malfoy."

"I'll take that as a compliment my love," Lucius chuckled as he hooked an arm around Eve before kissing her softly. "Now where is dear Severus?"

"He's in the back with Simone and Adrian. Why don't you come in and I'll make some tea. Severus could probably use a break from wrangling those two crazies."

Laughing, the two followed Alexis inside, Eve detouring into the living room to settle a napping Stella into the crib that Alexis always had available for her use. As soon as Alexis set the water boiling, all three went out into the backyard to be met with a very…interesting sight. At the moment, Severus was being knocked to the ground by two giggling three year olds before he let out a playful growl and captured them in his arms, causing even more bouts of giggles to erupt from the brother and sister duo. Alexis took a moment to smile at the sweet image, before Eve drawled,

"Why Severus, who knew you had it in you to be so fun?"

Looking up, Severus scowled as his children wriggled free of his hold with excited cries of "Uncle Wucius! Auntie Eve!" before wrapping themselves around said peoples legs. Eve wasted no time in picking Adrian up and smothering him in kisses. Lucius bent and placed a kiss on a giggling Simone's forehead as Severus made his way over.

"How's my favorite little spawns?" Eve greeted after she put Adrian down. Simone made a face.

"Papa says we're not spawns and that we shouldn't listen to what you say," Simone stated. Alexis shot Severus a glance while Eve held back a grin.

"Ah, but then your Papa says that Gryffindors are dunderheads. And we all know Uncle Harry isn't a dunderhead, is he?" Eve reasoned. Simone frowned as she scrunched her face in thought while Adrian nodded. For some odd reason Alexis couldn't figure out, Adrian and Eve had some sort of bond. Of course that was probably due to Lucius and Eve being Adrian's godparents.

"But you're not s'posed to call us spawns," Simone pouted.

"I'll concede to that, little one," Eve grinned, hugging the little girl. Severus snorted as Eve straightened.

"Stop corrupting my children, Cullen," he growled.

"It's Malfoy, Sevvie. For close to four years, too," Eve teased, flashing her left hand at him as Lucius chuckled. "Oh you're too easy to goad."

"Now Eve, be nice," Alexis chided, laughing at her cousin's unapologetic grin. "The water's almost done boiling."

"Stella needs to be fed, Eve," Lucius reminded his wife softly, running a hand down her back. Eve flashed a gentle smile at him before going with Alexis back into the house.

"So what time are Draco and Harry supposed to be getting here?" Lucius asked as Simone and Adrian trailed after their mother, leaving the two men in the backyard.

"In half an hour," came the answer. "For those two, an hour."

Lucius chuckled. "They're still in the honeymoon phase."

"It's disgusting."

"Then why are you smirking?"

"Default setting."

Lucius laughed, watching silently for a minute as Severus picked up the twin's toys that were scattered around the yard, before setting them in their play chest. As the two men took seats in their own respective chairs on the small patio, Lucius' question of "So Severus, I see fatherhood is suiting you well?" made Severus raise an eyebrow before smiling. Folding his hands together, he replied rather softly

"Indeed, my friend. I never thought I would have had the chance to have a family, let alone marry, but for some reason the gods decided to smile down on me and gift with a beautiful, exquisite wife and two wonderful children." Pausing, he gazed out over the surrounding land before stating with his signature smirk, "Who would've thought, Severus Snape, the terror of the dungeons, running around trying to wrangle two three year olds?"

Lucius released another laugh before Severus asked,

"And you Lucius? How are you faring as a new father and a fairly newly married man?"

"I'm very happy," Lucius began, "but it's so different, that I'm also still trying to get used to it. With Narcissa, there was….friendship perhaps, but never love. Well, never in the way I love Eve. And I've made so many mistakes with Draco in the past, ones I'm still trying to make up for, and I'm determined not to make them with Stella. Eve and Stella are my life now, just like I imagine Alexis, Adrian, and Simone are yours."

Severus was just about to comment when the two men heard peals of laughter from inside followed by Simone and Adrian's happy cries of "Uncle Hawwie! Uncle Dwaco!" Rolling his eyes, Severus stood, drawling

"Well I suppose we better go in before we are summoned by our better halves none to kindly."

Lucius just snorted, but followed Severus inside. As soon as they were in the sitting room, they were met with the sight of Harry tossing a squealing, giggling Simone up in the air, before catching her, while Draco held his little sister, talking quietly to her before giving her a kiss on the head, making her laugh, all the while reaching down to ruffle Adrian's dark midnight hair.

"Potter, if you drop my daughter I will kill you. Just because the Dark Lord is gone doesn't mean you're out of danger."

"Oh, lighten up Severus," Harry chuckled as Simone laid her head against Harry's shoulder, throwing her small arms around his neck.

"Uh oh Simone," Harry stated as he spotted Draco's mock pout, "I think we've hurt Uncle Draco's feelings. I think he needs a hug."

Reaching out immediately for Draco, they traded girls as Simone hugged Draco, stating

"Don't be sad Uncle Dwaco! I didn't forget about you!" Draco smirked and pressed a kiss to her crown.

"I know, Simone," he replied. Harry smiled fondly at Draco before turning his attention to Stella in his arms.

"Well hello to you too, cutie," Harry cooed, getting a finger trapped in Stella's tiny hands.

"Ugh, spare me," Severus sighed before walking into the kitchen, leaving the other three to look after Simone and Stella. Upon entering, Severus saw Eve sitting at the table with Adrian in her lap, entertaining him while still conversing with Alexis.

"Papa!"

Severus chuckled and scooped his son up, making him laugh. Leaning down to give Alexis a kiss, he asked

"Is there anything I can do?"

Cupping his cheek for a minute, Alexis just smiled back,

"No dear, but thank you. I'm on my way right now."

Smiling once more at his wife, and pointedly ignoring a smirk from Eve, Severus hoisted a giggling Adrian onto his shoulders and began walking out saying,

"Come on son, lets wait for your mum in the living room."

--

It was later that evening after they had all shared an enjoyable dinner, and Alexis had convinced Eve, Lucius, Harry, and Draco to stay the night, that Alexis found Severus in the twins room.

"Papa," she heard Simone ask, "how did you and Mummy meet?"

Alexis smiled and leaned against the door frame as she heard Severus' soft reply.

"Well angel, that's quite a long story."

"Please tell us Papa?" Adrian pleaded.

Looking helplessly at his begging children Severus sighed.

"Oh alright." As the two cheered, he quickly quieted them before beginning, "Well, one night when your mum was a seventh year at Hogwarts…."

--

About twenty minutes into his story, the twins began to drift off, so Severus quietly ended his tale for the night before kissing both his children on the forehead. He was surprised to see Alexis grinning at him from the doorway as he got up.

"How long have you been there?" Severus asked as soon as he was in the hall, smiling crookedly.

"Long enough," Alexis smirked as she took his hand and they walked to their room. As soon as the door was shut, they began to prepare for bed. Severus, who had been unbuttoning his shirt, paused as he saw that Alexis had stopped undressing as well and had drifted off.

"Alexis," Severus' voice snapped her out her thoughts, "are you alright?"

Smiling, she turned fully towards him. "Fine. I have some good news and was just trying to figure out how to tell you."

"What is it?"

Grasping his hands, Alexis looked up into her husbands eyes.

"Severus. I'm going to have a baby."

Severus sputtered. "A-a baby?!"

"Yes. And this time no surprises. It's a girl."

Severus blinked down at Alexis for several seconds before drawing her to him in a passionate kiss.

"I love you," he murmured.

Alexis just smiled.

"What do you think of the name Aurora?"

"Perfect."

--

Later that night, as Severus laid awake stroking Alexis' hair while she slept curled into his side, he realized just how lucky he was, and how he finally had what he'd always secretly wanted. A woman whom he loved, and who loved him. Caring friends who were supportive (though annoying at times). Two beautiful, and in his opinion, perfect children, with another one on the way. And finally, the Dark Lord and all his followers, destroyed.

He had love. He had life.

He had a family.


	28. Another Note

Author's Note:

WOOT! My first fic posted! Please tell me what you think, and just to let you guys know, I will most likely be doing all OC fics, so if that's not your thing, sorry! They will be in a range of topic too, not just HP!

~SSB


End file.
